Kingdom Hearts: Rise of War
by kingdomwarrior
Summary: Sora, Kairi, and Riku thought there fighting was over. That all changed when they got a letter from the king. Now with the help of their friends, Donald and Goofy, Sora, Kairi, and Riku need to go to worlds and recruit keybladers for war. c.w: Beast Castl
1. King Mickey's Letter

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Disney related characters in this story.**

"Sora, Riku!" Kairi yelled. They turned around to see Kairi running towards them with a bottle in her hand. "Hey Kai, what's up." Said Sora. "Look!" Kairi said. Sora was surprised at what he was seeing. It was King Mickey's symbol on the note inside of the bottle. Sora popped the cork off of the bottle and began to read it out loud.

Dear Sora, Kairi, and Riku,

I'm sorry to cut your time back to the island short, but there is trouble a'brewin. I will need you to train Kairi in the art of magic, defense, and strength. I will send a gummie ship for you. It should arrive in 3 days, so get ready. I will inform you of the danger when you get to Disney Castle.

Sincerely,

King Mickey

p.s. Sorry.

"Well looks like we have a new journey to go on." Said Sora. "Yeah but this time, we go together." Said Kairi. "Yeah!" they all cheered.

End of chapter 1

Finally I am done correcting this chapter, moving on to chapter 2


	2. Learning Magic

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Disney related thing in this story. I do own the characters I make.

A few hours after Sora,Riku and Kairi got the letter from King Mickey, they had started training Kairi in the art of magic.

"Okay Kairi, im going to teach you how to use cure, fire and blizzard." Said Sora.

"Oh, ok Sora." Said Kairi.

Sora, and Kairi summand their keyblades to their hands.

"Alright, in order to use fire magic, you have to imagine fire coming out of the tip of your keyblade."Said Sora

Kairi had some trouble at first, but she got the spell down pretty quick.

"Good Kai, now you have to learn blizzard." Said Sora. "It is the same as fire, but switch fire with blizzard." Said Sora.

This time Kairi had nailed the spell on the first time.

"In order to use cure, you have to believe that angels are surrounding you and healing you." Said Sora.

"So I have to believe your healing me?" said Kairi.

Sora had blushed from Kairi's comment. (Sora and Kairi have been going out ever since they got back to the islands, after beating Xemnas.)

"Thanks, Kai." Said Sora.

"What the hell did she just say Sora?" said a shocked Riku.

"Oh yeah, sorry Riku I forgot to tell you that me and Kairi are going out now." Sora said.

"Sora……How can you forget to tell him?" said Kairi. "I thought I was important to you, I guess I was wrong."

Kairi started to cry, and ran off to her house

"Come back Kair." Sora whispered.

"Well, I guess we should head in for the night." Sora said quietly. "We have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow."

"Yeah," said Riku. "I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to do that I was just supprised."

"I know you didn't see you tomorrow, bye." Said Sora

End of chapter 2


	3. Authors Note

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney

Hello, I'm Kingdomwarrior, I am asking my viewers to please give me some ideas of which worlds I should put in my story. Please leave comments also.

Thanks,

Kingdomwarrior


	4. The Dream

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.**

Sora was having trouble sleeping, he was thinking about Kairi.

"I wonder if she will ever forgive me." Said Sora.

"Don't worry man, of course she will." Said a familiar voice.

"Thanks Roxas." Said Sora.

"No problem." Said Roxas

About an hour later Sora had fallen asleep.

**In Sora's dream**

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were on Destiny Island, when it was being attacked by creatures. The creatures were blue with bright red eyes. The gang was fighting off the creatures, when suddenly Kairi tripped over one of the creatures. Then another one of the creatures jumped on Kairi and stabbed her in the heart.

"Sora!" cried Kairi.

"Kairi, NO!" yelled Sora.

**In the real world**

Sora woke up with tears rolling down his eyes. He picked up the phone and started to call Kairi,

"Kairi?" asked Sora.

"What do you want Sora?" asked Kairi.

"I called to say im sorry. I should have told Riku about us, can you forgive me?" asked Sora

"Oh, Sora. Of course I will." Said Kairi crying. "I love you."

"I love you to, Kai." Said Sora."Night."

"Night." Said Kairi.


	5. The Gummie Ship

**I do not own kingdom Hearts or Disney**

The next day Sora, Kairi, and Riku were gathering supplies.

"All right we need, 3 fishes, 3 coconuts, 30 elixers, and 30 Hi-potions." Kairi said.

**A few hours later**

"We got everything." Said Sora.

"Good." Said Kairi.

"So, tomorrow we start our journey." Said Riku.

"Yep, so we better head in for the night." Said Kairi.

"Night." They all said to eachother.

**The next morning**

Sora, Riku and Kairi had gotten up early to go to the docs. When they got there they saw a ship land 10 yards away from them. When the ships door opened, a dog and duck like creatures came out, it was Donald and Goofy.

"Hi fellas." Yelled Goofy.

"Goofy,Donald!" yelled Sora happily.

"Come on guys we need to hurry to Disney Castle." Donald said.

"Alright." They all agreed.

**On the gummie ship**

Sora was fighting Donald over who would drive the gummie ship.

"Come on Donald, let me drive." Said Sora.

"No, Sora." Said Donald.

"yes."

"no."

'yes,"

"no."

"Quit!" yelled Kairi.. "Let Donald drive Sora, besides I want you in the back with me."

"Yes mam." Said Sora excidedly.

**One hour later**

"Alright, here are where your rooms are. Sora, your room is the first door on the right. Kairi's room is te first door on the left. And finaly, Riku's room is the second door on the right." Said Donald.

"You guys should rest up, we have a big day tomorrow." Said Goofy.

"Night." They all said to each other and went to bed.


	6. Disney Castle

**I do not own kingdom Hearts or Disney**

Sora was lying in bed when he heard Donald talking on the speaker phone.

"Sora, get up, were at Disney Castle," said Donald.

Sora got up and took a shower. When he got out he put on his clothes from his last journey and headed toward the cock-pit. When he got to the cock-pit, everyone was waiting for him to go see the king. The gang walked out of the gummie ship into the garden. Riku and Kairi were amazed by all the giant bushes and how they looked like people trying to play instruments.

"We need to get to the library fellas c'mon." said Goofy.

As they ran trough the halls to get to the library, 40 of the blue creatures with red eyes from Sora's dream appeared.

"What are they?" asked Kairi

"I don't know but they aren't friends of ours." Said Riku angrily.

They all summoned their weapons. Sora summoned Ultimate Weapon, Riku summoned Way to Dawn, Kairi summoned Destiny's Light (the name I gave it from Kingdom Hearts 2), Donald summoned Save the Queen, and Goofy summoned Save the King. Sora used Trinity Limit on 6 of the creatures, which killed them quickly. Riku defeated 10 of the creatures by blasting dark fire at them. Kairi blasted 5 of the creatures with fire and blizzard magic. Donald used his special attack Fantasia which destroyed 6. Goofy threw his shied at the remaining creatures which destroyed them.

"Hopefully next time they will put up a real fight." Sora said jokingly.

"Come on we need to get to the King." Said Goofy.

They all ran as fast as they could to the library.


	7. Learning of a War

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney**

When the group entered the library they saw King Mickey sitting at his desk.

"Hello everyone." Said the mouse like creature.

"Hello your majesty." Said Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

"Hey Mickey." Said Riku.

Everyone looked at him angrily except Mickey.

"What?" asked Riku.

"Its ok everybody I told him not to call me that, when we were trying to get into the Organization's hide-out." Said Mickey. "All right, I guess I should get to the explanation of the letter, when you entered the castle did you see blue creatures with bright red eyes?" asked the King.

"Yeah, what were they your majesty?" asked Sora.

"Those creatures are called the Unbirths. The Unbirths are created when someone turns into a heartless. The heart turns the person into a heartless, the nobody is created by the shell of the person is left behind. But the unbirth is created when the soul of the person is left behind. The unbirths are very strong, they are easily the strongest type of enemy you have ever faced. And behind every enemy there is always a master. And that person is Master Xehanort." Said the king.

"Who is Master Xehanort?" asked Kairi.

"He is the one who caused the keyblade war 11 years ago." Said the King. "That brings up another thing I have to mention, I'm sorry to say but there is going to be another keyblade war soon and I'm going to need you guys to fight in it." Said the King.

"WHAT!!!" the group yelled.

"Unfortunately, Master Xehanort has gathered a team of villains called the Troublesome Twenty-six, with him and Maleficent as the leaders." Said King Mickey.

"She's back?" asked Riku.

"Yep." Said Mickey.

"With Maleficent in his group, he now has control over unbirths, nobodies and the heartless." Said Mickey. "There is something else I need you to do. The keyholes for the worlds have come unlocked; I need you guys to re-seal them. When you go to the worlds I need you to ask the world heroes to help us out by fighting in the keyblade war." Said the King.

"But how would they fight in the KEYBLADE war, without a KEYBLADE." Said Donald.

"You guys will also have to wish a keyblade upon them; they can come up with the name for it." Said Mickey. "I will give you a gummie ship that has about 20 rooms." Said King Mickey.

"Thank you your majesty." Said Kairi.

"No, thank you guys. You guys are helping me a lot." Said Mickey. "I will need you guys to leave as soon as possible." Said Mickey.

"Ok." Said everyone.

"Oh, Donald, Goofy, you guys will need keyblades as well, here you go." Said the King.

"Thank you, your majesty." Said Donald and Goofy very excidedly.

Donalds keyblade looked like Monochrome, but the blade was blue, and the keychain was a mini version of his staff. Donald picked the name Master Magician for his keyblade.

"Donald, your keyblade is more based on magic attacks." Said Mickey.

Goofy's keyblade had a green blade and a yellow handle, and at the end of the blade was like the end of the kingdom key's blade. The keyblade's keychain was a mini version of his shield. The name of he gave his keyblade was Master Defender.

"Goofy, your keyblade is based more on defensive attacks." Said King Mickey.

"Awesome guys you have your own keyblades now, but do you know how to use one?" asked Sora.

"We will learn along the way." Said Donald.

"Hey King Mickey are you coming with us?" asked Riku.

"I will meet you as soon as I can. Until then I will communicate with you threw the computer on the gummi ship." Said Mickey.

Suddenly a scream was heard coming from the garden. It was Minnie.

"Mickey, help!" a Minnie yelled..

"Minnie what's wrong!" the king yelled.

"The cogs are back." Said Minnie

"Oh no." whispered the king as he ran off threw the halls.

"We got to follow the king, c'mon." said Sora

Then the group ran threw the halls to follow the king.

**Keyblader #1**

**Keybearer: **Donald

**Keyblade: **Master Magician

**Weapon Pre - keyblade: **Mage Staff

**Abilities Pre - keyblade: **Magic

**Abilities Post - keyblade: **Enhanced Magic

**Keyblader #2**

**Keybearer: **Goofy

**Keyblade: **Master Defender

**Weapon Pre- keyblade: **Shield

**Abilities Pre – keyblade: **Throw shield

**Abilities Post – keyblade: **Throw keyblade, enhanced defense

Please review


	8. Trouble in Toon Town

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney**

The gang was quickly running through the halls of the castle. When they got to the castle's garden the sky was filled with gray clouds, the sky was totally dark.

"Where is the queen?" asked Sora.

Suddenly, 2 chipmunks came running out from behind a bush, it was Chip and Dale.

"King Mickey, King Mickey, we just saw 2 cogs running into Toon Town with queen Minnie!" said Chip and Dale together.

"C'mon we need to get moving, hurry!" yelled the King.

The entrance to Toon Town was a giant arch shaped sign (like the one in the game).

"I think we should split into groups, Kairi, Riku and I will be one group, and Sora, Donald and Goofy will be the other, we need to find the queen and defeat these cogs once and for all." Said the King.

With that they all ran into Toon Town, and started to look for the queen.

_Sora's Group_

They were walking down one of the streets in Toon Town when Sora noticed something. It was a building with Goofy's face on it. The store said Goofy's Gag Shop.

"Hey, Goofy." Said Sora.

"Yeah Sora." Said Goofy.

"I didn't know you had a store." Said Sora.

"Yeah, do you guys want to go see it?" asked Goofy.

"Yeah I guess we can take a few minutes off, besides, Queen Minnie might be in there." Said Sora.

When the gang went into the store they saw someone who looked like Goofy, he had an orange shirt and blue shorts on.

"Hey Maxie!" yelled Goofy.

"Hey, Dad, when did you get back?" asked Max.

"Dad?!" asked Sora.

"Yeah, Max is Goofy's son." Said Donald.

"Maxie, I want you to meet my good pal Sora." Said Goofy.

"Hey Sora." Said Max.

"Hi." Said Sora.

"So how is the store doing?" asked Goofy.

"Not good, ever since the cogs showed up there haven't been any customers." Said Max.

"That's terrible." Said Donald.

"Don't worry Max, we will get rid of the cogs and get the customers back." said Sora.

"Thanks." Said Max.

They then said their good byes and Goofy hugged Max and they left to go look for the Queen. When they walked out of the shop they saw something that looked like a robot in a suit.

"Look it's a cog!" yelled Goofy.

They then charged at the cog and were ready to attack, but before they could the cog sprayed them with water, which knocked them onto their backs.

"What the hell was that?" asked Donald.

"The cog sprayed us with water, what the fuck." Said Sora pissed off.

"I'll give him what's coming to him." Said Donald.

Donald jumped on the cog and knocked him over, with himself on it. Donald then started slashing the cog's face with his keyblade. Then he blasted the cog's face with a giant fireball. The cog then began to spin like crazy, Donald ran away as fast as he could from the spinning cog, and then it blew up.

"Wow these guys are weak." Said Sora surprised.

As the group got deeper into Toon Town, they began feel hopeless, there was no sight of the queen. They also noticed that big black and white buildings begin to replace the old houses of Toon Town. The new building said Cog Factory across it.

"Oh, no!" cried Goofy.

"We need to go find the King and tell him about this." Said Donald.

With that they started to run off to find the King.

_The King's group._

The group was in a fight against about 50 cogs.

"We can take these guys." Said Riku.

"You bet, pal." Said Mickey.

They ran into battle with the cogs.

Mickey used his pearl attack on 6 of the cogs, and they all exploded. Kairi destroyed 5 of the cogs with a blizzard attack and about 8 with a fire attack. Riku destroyed 10 with his dark-fiaga attack, he then charged at the cogs and sliced through about 20 of them. Then there was only one cog left. Instead of being attacked, he was so scared that he pressed his self-destruct button and blew up.

"Wow, that was sad." Said Kairi.

Just then Sora, Donald, and Goofy came running toward them.

"Guys, you won't believe what happened." Said Donald.

Donald them told them what Sora, Goofy and he had seen.

"I know what's happening, the cogs are trying to turn Toon Town into a business area." Said the King.

"We can't let that happen." Said Kairi.

"Right, so we need to find the main cog building and defeat their boss, and Toon Town will go back to normal." Said the King.

After about an hour of searching for the main cog building, they had finally arrived.

"You guys ready?" asked the King.

They all agreed, and walked off toward the building.


	9. The Cog's Main Building

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.**

The cogs main building was 5 stories high and black and white all over. The entrance to the building was an elevator.

"Minnie is probably somewhere on the fifth story." Said the King. "So we have to hurry up and get there quickly."

With that the gang rushed over to the elevator to rescue the queen.

_In the elevator_

The gang was waiting for the elevator to get to the first floor when they heard a voice coming from a speaker on the ceiling of the elevator.

"Hello, toons." Said the head cog.

"Where is the queen!" yelled Sora.

"I'm not going to tell you." Said the head cog. "You are in are building, so you play by are rules, only one will be able to fight per floor, so choose carefully.

The head cog then went of the speaker.

"So who is going to go first?" asked the King.

"I will." Said Goofy.

"Thanks pal." Said Mickey.

"No problem your majesty, go and find the queen." Said Goofy.

When they got to the first floor, Goofy stepped out to find 10 cogs for him to fight. The rest of the gang then proceeded to the next floor.

"So who should go next?" asked Donald.

"I think I should." Said Riku.

When they got to the next floor Riku got out of the elevator like he said he would and started to fight the cogs.

"Donald, you go next." Said the King

"Ok your majesty." Said Donald.

Donald then got out on the third floor.

"I'm going to go next your majesty." Said Kairi. "You and Sora need to go against the head cog.

"Thank you Kairi." The king said.

"Your welcome your majesty." Said Kairi.

"Be careful." Said Sora concerned.

"Ok." Said Kairi.

Kairi then stepped out of the elevator on the forth floor and got ready to fight against the cogs on the floor, and Sora and the King then went on to the fifth floor to defeat the head cog.

_In Goofy's fight_

Goofy was doing really well so far. He had taken out 2 of the 10 cogs and was working on the 3rd. Goofy ran straight at 2 of the cogs and rammed them down, and then the 2 cogs exploded. Next he hurled his keyblade at 3 cogs which made them explode quickly. Goofy then tried striking a cog but he was hit in the face with a pie and fell backwards. Goofy was so mad steam was coming out from his ears. He then jumped in the air and did an arial attack on the remaining 3 cogs. Goofy was so tired from the fight that he didn't notice a giant metal claw coming towards him. The claw then carried him away.

_In Riku's fight_

Riku was destroying the cogs with his dark- fiaga. He had already destroyed 8 with it. Now it was time for his final attack. Riku was going to use his solo trinity limit called **Dark Avenger.** First, he sticks his keyblade into the ground and the ground turns into darkness. Then a giant hand made of darkness comes out from the ground and grabs the 2 cogs and crushes them. He was so surprised about this new move that he was unaware that the floor opened up from beneath him and he fell into darkness (ironic).

_In Donald's fight_

Donald used thunder on 2 of the cogs. Then he used **Fantasia**, which destroyed 7 of the cogs. With 1 cog left Donald decided to try something new. First blasts a ring of fire around the cog, then he combines his thunder attack with his blizzard attack which shocks the cog and then freezes it. Then the ring of fire burns the cog to a crisp, which makes it blow up. Donald then sat down to rest when a giant bird cage drops down on him. Then a claw grabbed the cage a carried him away.

_In Kairi's fight_

Kairi wanted to try her limit attack **Angels Light.** First a light raps around Kairi, and then she grows a pair of angels wings. She then flies at super sonic speed slashing at 4 of the cogs. Then she shoots a light beam (similar to the beam that shoots out of Sora's keyblade when he seals a keyhole) out of her blade which blows up 3 of the cogs. Lastly, Kairi sticks hey keyblade into the ground and light beams shoot out of the ground finishing of the remaining cogs. When she was done with her fight a cog snuck up behind her and knocked her out cold and dragged her away.


	10. The Head Cog

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.**

Sora and Mickey were on there way up to the fifth floor, where the head cog was waiting for there arrival. "So Sora." Said the king with a small smirk on his face. "The head cog is going to be a tough opponent to beat, are you ready?"

"Yeah, we can take him down." Said Sora with the same smirk as the king.

The elevator then stopped, and the doors opened. Sora and Mickey stepped out of the elevator door, into a dark room. The room was grey all over and there were no windows to be seen. Sora then saw something in the corner of the room he wished he would never see, his friends chained up against a wall including the queen (except Donald who was locked in a cage like a bird).

Sora and Mickey started to run to their friends to get them out of the chains, when about 100 cogs appeared out of no where and surrounded clenched his fists in anger, and ran into battle without the king.

"Sora, wait the only way we are going to win, is if we work together." Said the king, but by the time he finished Sora was already in the crowd of cogs fighting.

Sora was slashing through the cogs with anger and pain in his eyes. Sense the cogs were easy to destroy, he had taken down 10 already. Sora was about to slash through another one of the cogs, when he heard a scream. Sora turned around quickly to see who was screaming, it was Kairi.

"Sora, help!" Kairi yelled, tears falling down her cheeks. When Sora looked close enough he could see that the chains around her were shocking her and all his other friends. "Awwww!" yelled Kairi as the chains shocked her and everyone else again.

Sora's eyes started to tear at the sight of the one he loved being shocked. Sora then became very angry. Suddenly, Sora began to glow with light. When the light faded, Sora was wearing a black coat resembling the Organization 13 coat. Sora re-summoned his keyblade, but instead of the Kingdom Key, Oathkeeper and Oblivion showed up in his hands.

Sora charged at the cogs again. With Oathkeeper Sora shot balls of light into the air, and with Oblivion, he shot balls of darkness into the air. The balls of light and the balls of dark collided in the air and exploded, which destroyed about half of the cogs. Finally, Sora sticks both the Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades into the ground, which causes giant pillars of light and darkness come out of the ground destroying the rest of the cogs. Sora then returned to his normal form.

"That was amazing Sora, you have learned a new Drive Form. What you going to call it?" asked the King. The name Mega Form went through Sora's head, and told the king.

Sora and King Mickey then ran over to their friends again, when a figure came out of the shadows. "So you have defeated my army, very good." Said the figure. "Now you must defeat me." The figure was no other then the head cog.

"Let our friends go!" yelled Sora.

"Now, why would I do that, they are going to make wonderful cogs." Said the cog. Sora was furious.

"If you touch any of then your head will be on the floor." Said Sora giving the head cog deaths stare.

"Well teach you never to mess with a keyblader." Said the King. Sora and Mickey then summoned their keyblades and started the battle.

Sora and the king were attacking the head cog with multiple shots, but none of their attacks managed to do any damage. The head cog was mainly trying to attack the king at the moment, which gave Sora a chance to locate the head cog's weak spot. When the head cog turned around, Sora noticed a small opening in the back of the head cog's head. "King Mickey I know where the head cog's weak spot is." said Sora.

Sora then lunged at the back of the head cog's head, but before he landed the attack, the head cog turned around and grabbed Sora. The cog then threw Sora at the wall. "Oh, no." said the king.

"Sora!" yelled Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy. The king ran over to Sora, who was yelling in pain from the blow to his back. Sora would have cured himself but his keyblade was thrown half way across the room. His back was bleeding a lot, so Mickey cured him with his keyblade.

"Thanks, King Mickey." Said Sora.

"No problem, Sora." Said the king with a smile on his face. "I have a plan in order to bring the head cog down."

Mickey told Sora the plan and were about to attempt it. Mickey ran over to the cog in order to distract him while Sora was climbing up the cogs metal body, to get to the cogs weak spot on the back of its head. Sora had finally made it up to the top, and all he had to do now was wait for the king to get to the cogs face as well.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

King Mickey's agility was helping well in this battle. The head cog slammed his arm down on the king, but the king dodged it and started running up the cogs arm. The king made it to the cogs face, and noticed Sora on the other side of the face. They were ready to do their plan. Mickey swung his keyblade and nailed the head cogs face, and jumped back to the ground. The head cog bent down to try to get the king, which made an opening for Sora to attack. Sora shoved his keyblade into the back of the cogs head, knocking the head cog down on its back. Sora then looked right into the cogs eyes and said angrily. "This is for locking my friends in chains." Sora then swung his keyblades directly at his face, which made gears fly out of it.

"Stop, stop, let me go!" cried the head cog.

"No way." Said Sora.

Sora and the king then came together and shot a beam of light out of their keyblades at the cogs chest where his heart would be, if he had a heart. The head cog then yelled in pain, and started to spin, and then the head cog exploded with a flash of light. The explosion made a cloud of smoke surrounding the room. When the smoke was gone, all they saw that was left of the cog was a pile of gears, and a puddle of oil. "Way to go you guys." Donald yelled. "Can you get us out anytime soon?"

Sora and the king ran over to their friends a third time, but this time they actually made it to the cages. Sora and the king used their keyblades to unlock the locks on the chains.

"Thanks for saving me again Sora." Said Kairi.

"No problem, I would fight 1000 bad guys to save you." Said Sora.

"Awww, how cute." Said Riku sarcastically as he walked by. Sora shot him a death glare.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

They made it back to Disney Castle with the queen safe. "So are we ready to go?" asked Riku.

"I think we should." Sora said. "If Maleficent is out there, we are going to want to go to the worlds fast."

"Alright, good luck on your journey." Said the king. "You're going to need it."

With that Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy went on their gummie ship, onto the different worlds, on a new journey.

_**BOWBOWBOW**_

Far away, in a castle names Castle Oblivion, there was a meeting being held by two dark beings. One of the dark beings was a female with a very pale face. She had a black robe on with horns on the top of it, she was also holding a staff in one hand. It was no other but Maleficent. "Those pathetic fools believe they can defeat me….me, the mistress of all evil." Said Maleficent all pissed off.

"Come now Maleficent." Said another voice. "With me on the team, how can you fail, I have gathered a team of villains to help us out in the war. They are 3 kids and 2 animals, we can take then down easy."

"Perhaps your right Xehanort." Said Maleficent. "Where are the villains though?"

"The rest will be coming soon." Said a voice. The figure walked out of the shadows, it was Captain Hook. "I sent my first mate Smee to pick them up on a gummie ship that was in my ship for a reason.

"Thank you Hook." Said Xehanort. "The plan is all coming together."

Maleficent and Xehanort then laughed evilly

**End of Chapter**

**It took a long time to type this chapter, hope you like it.**


	11. Crashing Down to Never Land

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.**

On the gummie ship, Riku and Sora were fighting in the training room. "There is no way your going to win Riku." Said Sora pointing his keyblade at Riku's face. "You want to bet on it." Said Riku with determination in his eyes. Riku shoot a dark-fireball at Sora, but Sora countered the attack with a blizzard attack which caused a small explosion of smoke. When the smoke was cleared the two charged at each other. When they met in the middle of the room they swung at each other with great force. Sora dodged Riku's attack and hit him in the stomach, but that wasn't enough to get Riku. Sora swung at Riku again, but he dodged it and did an aerial flip over him, and slashed him in the back. Sora yelled out in pain. Sora had it; he decided to go into his Ultra Form. With a flash of light Sora went into the form. Sora charged at Riku again, but this time Sora was to fast for Riku, he slashed right threw him. Riku dropped his Way to Dawn keyblade and fell on one knee, he was finished. Sora reverted back to his normal form and cheered happily.

"Alright, alright, don't be too happy, I was holding back." said Riku with a childish smile.

"So was I." said Sora with the same childish smile.

Sora and Riku headed for the cock-pit of the gummie ship. When they got to the room they saw that Goofy and Donald were playing poker, so Riku decided to join in on there game. "How much are we playing for?" asked Riku.

"How much you willing to pay?" asked Donald.

"5000 munny." Said Riku. Donald got a mischievous look on his face.

"I wager 6000 munny." Said Donald.

"I'll see your 6000 and raise you 7000." Said Goofy. They put down their cards which revealed that Riku was the winner. Donald was pissed off.

Sora was walking through the hallways of the gummie ship, when he stopped at Kairi's room. The door to the room was unlooked, so Sora knocked. "Come in." said Kairi from behind the door. Sora walked in and saw Kairi sitting in her chair and looking out the window, so he decided to go check up on her.

"Hey Kairi, you alright." Asked Sora with a concerned voice.

"Yeah, im ok." Said Kairi sadly. "Its just, I felt so useless back in Toon Town, im not as good as you, Riku or the others, I don't think I should of came."

"Kairi." Said Sora. "You are just beginning to fight; the others and I have had three years worth of fighting. You have only been fighting for about a week and your doing great. So don't think that you are useless, because without you I would be powerless. Are hearts are one, when one of us are gone the other is powerless, I need you Kairi."

Kairi's eyes started to tear up. "Oh Sora, I love you." Said Kairi.

"I love you to Kairi." Said Sora. Sora and Kairi then shared a passionate kiss between them.

"Awwwwwwww." Said Riku in a sarcastic tone walking by them, which resulted in Sora starring daggers at him.

"Hey Donald, what is are first world?" asked Sora.

"It looks like the first world is Never Land." Said Donald with excitement in his voice.

"Hey isn't that where Peter and Tinker Bell live?" asked Goofy.

"Hey we can go see Peter, and after I have a surprise for you Kairi." Said Sora.

"Sounds romantic." Said Kairi with romance in her voice.

They looked out the window and saw that Never Land was in view. They were about to port down to the world, when something hit the ship; they began to spiral out of control. The ship then hurtled down into the worlds atmosphere.

_**BowBowBowBow**_

Sora opened his eyes, only to see that he was surrounded in darkness. Once Sora stood up, the ground exploded in a flock of doves. Sora could now see that he was standing on his mural with a picture of him and his friends around him. He was in the Station of Awakening.

"_Sora." _Said a voice_._

"You again." Said Sora as if he was expecting the voice to show up.

"_Indeed." _Said the voice.

"So, are you here to tell me about my journey once again." Said Sora sarcastically.

"_You learn quickly." _Said the voice being sarcastic right back at Sora._ "You journey will be the hardest yet. Let's see if you can handle the new enemies that you will encounter along the way."_

Unbirths then appeared in a circle surrounding Sora. He was about to go into battle when a bright light wrapped around his body. When the light was gone a boy that looked the same as Sora was standing next to him. "Roxas what are you doing here?" asked Sora.

"Is that anyway to say hi to your nobody." replied Roxas.

"Sorry." Said Sora.

The two boys summoned their keyblades. Sora the kingdom key and Roxas summoned his Oblivion and Oathkeeper to his hand. They then ran into battle.

Sora rushed at the group of unbirths and swung at them destroying a few. Roxas jumped high in the air, he then threw the Oathkeeper keyblade at the unbirths below. He then fire and ice at the unbirths with the Oblivion keyblade. The fight was then over.

"See you later Sora." Said Roxas.

"Bye, Roxas." Said Sora. Roxas the disappeared back into Sora's body.

"_Very good Sora, I believe you are now ready for the journey ahead of you."_ Said the voice.

"Was there ever any doubt." Said Sora smugly, with a smirk on hid face.

Then out of no where, the mural shattered into many little peaces. Sora then started to fall into what looked like an endless abyss of darkness.

_**BowBowBowBow**_

Sora woke up screaming, Sora looked around, and he was in some kind of cave. Sora was lying on a bed. He then heard a voice in another room, so he decided to go check it out. When he went inside the room he noticed someone flying around the room. The person had red hair and a green hat with a feather sticking out of it. It was Peter Pan.

"Hey Sora. How you feeling?" asked the flying boy.

"Hey Peter. I'm fine, but how did I get here?" asked Sora.

"I was looking for Tinker Bell when I saw you, Donald and Goofy lying on the beach unconscious. So I took you back to my place, and here you are." Said Peter Pan.

Sora then remembered something. "Oh no, where are my friends!" yelled Sora worriedly.

"I told you already, Donald and Goofy are here resting in a different room." Said Peter.

"Not them, my other friends Riku and Kairi!" yelled Sora.

"Sora." Said Peter softly.

"I'm sorry Peter, its just that…..I lost my friends my friends twice…..I don't want to lose them again." Said Sora sadly thinking about when his friends were taking away again.

"I'm sorry Sora, I know how your feeling, the reason I was on the beach was because I was looking for Tink." Said Peter.

"Why what happened?" asked Sora.

"Hook took her while I was going to see Wendy." replied Peter. "I was going to go rescue her, but I didn't want to leave you here while you were sleeping."

"Lets go rescue her then, maybe Riku and Kairi are with Tink." Said Sora.

"Ok, well look together." Said Peter. "We will start working when Donald and Goofy wake up."

"In that case we better rest up for the night." Said Sora.

"Alright, night Sora." Said Peter.

"Night." Said Sora.


	12. The First Keybearer

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.**

The next morning, when Donald and Goofy had woken up, Sora and the gang went out to look for Tinker Bell, Riku and Kairi. "Where are we going to look first?" asked Sora. "This place is huge."

"I think I might know where they are." Said Peter. "Follow me."

The group followed Peter until they stopped at a huge red ship, about 50 feet tall. It was Captain Hook's ship. "This is it." Said Peter pointing to the big ship. "Hook took Tinker Bell, maybe he took your friends to Sora."

"Maybe, but even if he did, how would we get onto the ship, its way up their and there is no opening." Said Sora, questioning Peter.

"We can fly up there." Said Peter already flying up the ship.

"Ummmm Peter." Said Sora.

"Yeah Sora." Peter replied.

"We kind of forgot how to fly." Said Goofy.

"I guess I'll have to fly you up there then." Said Peter annoyed.

One by one, Peter carried Sora, Donald, and Goofy up onto the ships deck.

**BOWBOWBOW**

In a dungeon, inside of the ships holds, Riku and Kairi were locked up in chains, against the wall.

"Is it me or is this the second time we been locked up in chains since our journey stated?" asked Kairi. "Where are we anyways?"

"I don't know, maybe I can find out, wait a second." Replied Riku.

Riku then used his special ability that he had learned from being in the darkness for a while. The special ability allowed Riku to sense darkness around him, and the people within the darkness.

"Hook." Said Riku with an angry face.

"What?" asked Kairi.

"Not what….who." replied Riku. "You probably wouldn't remember Kairi, but you were her before." Riku frowned. "Back when I was working for Maleficent, she had a team of villains; Hook was one of the many of them. Malificent needed your heart in order to get her hands on Kingdom Hearts, so I went out to find you. When I found you I needed a ride to Hallow Bastion, so Hook gave me a ride on this ship." Said Riku explaining this to Kairi.

"So what you're saying is that we are chained up on Hook's ship?" asked Kairi.

"Yes." Replied Riku.

"Well then how did we end up in these chains?" asked Kairi.

"Well………that I don't know Kairi." Said Riku confused. "The last thing I remember is the ship crashing down into this world.

"Oh well, I hope Sora and the guys are ok." Said Kairi with a worried tone.

"Don't worry Kairi, Sora has been in worse situations then this." Said Riku trying to calm Kairi down.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Speaking of worse situations, Sora, Peter, Donald, and Goofy, were in a terrible one. They were surrounded by unbirths and some of Captain Hook's crew.

"Peter Pan." Sora cried out.

"Alright." Said Peter.

Peter then picked up Sora, and started to twirl him around. Peter then threw Sora at the unbirths, which destroyed them all. Peter and Sora then began to fly around the room, slashing at the pirates. The pirates were getting angry now, and started to attack. The pirates were fighting against Sora with great swordsmanship, but not enough to win the fight. Sora and the others were too quick for the pirates and easily won the fight.

"We did it guys." Cheered Peter Pan.

"Very good Pan, and keybladers." Said a dark figure.

"Hook." Said Peter angrily. "Let Tink go."

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that." Said Hook, snickering.

"You better let her go or your going to get hurt Hook." Sora said with anger in his voice.

"Boo who who, is the little keybearer going to cry like a baby." Said Hook in a sarcastic tone.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Peter readied their weapons towards Hook.

"Donald, Goofy, go get Riku and Kairi out of the brig," Sora shot Hook a glare. "We can handle this old codfish.

"You got it." Said Donald and Goofy running for the door to the next door.

"Well, well, well, I'm so sorry to ruin your plan, but I got one of my own." Said Hook. "Bye Pan…. Oh wait I forgot, here is a present from me to you two." Hook then snapped his fingers….but nothing happened.

"Looks your friend couldn't make it." Said Peter with a smirk on his face.

"Oh really." Said Hook laughing out load. The ship then began to shake violently. "Let me introduce you to my friend." Hook then opened a darkness corridor, and started to walk through it. "He's dying to meet you." With those last words Hook stepped all the way through the darkness corridor. When he was gone the floorboards broke and a giant octopus looking creature came out. It was an unbirth.

The giant octopus unbirth was like the other unbirths, all blue body with red eyes, except for its 8 tentacles which were all white. The giant creature then let out a yell which meant it was ready for a fight. Sora and Peter then ran at the creature, ready to fight as well.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Donald and Goofy were wondering throughout the ship and its many hallways, looking for Riku and Kairi.

"Hook said that he locked Riku and Kairi up in the brig." Said Donald with a worried face. "So there is probably going to be a good amount of members of the crew around the door to the brig."

"We took on the crew members before, we can take them again." Said Goofy reassuring his friend.

Donald and Goofy then found themselves in another hallway. At the end of the hallway, there were two members of the pirate crew guarding a door, with their swords in their hands.

"Thunder!" yelled Donald with anger. The thunderbolt hit the two guards in the head knocking them out. "C'mon Goofy." Said Donald signaling for him to follow.

The door that the two guards were guarding, was locked, and looked like the only way to get in was with a special key. Donald looked down to see if one of the guards had the key, and luckily one of the guards did, so Donald unlocked the door.

Donald and Goofy walked into the room that the door leads to. Inside they heard to familiar voices.

"Donald, Goofy!" yelled Kairi in her usual happy voice.

"Hey Kairi." Said Goofy waving to his friend.

"Hey Donald, hey Goofy. If you don't mind can we hold of the reunion until we get out of these cuffs!" yelled Riku, clearly annoyed with his two friends. Donald and Goofy got their keyblades out, and unlocked Riku and Kairi's cuffs.

Once Donald and Goofy released Riku and Kairi, from their prison, and ran of to go help out Sora and Peter Pan.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora and Peter Pan weren't doing to well against the giant octopus unbirth. Peter was having the most trouble. Peters dagger wasn't doing any damage against the unbirth. Sora was doing a little bit better, he had figured out that the weak spot of the unbirth was its giant white tentacles. Sora slammed his keyblade down onto the tentacle, which caused the unbirth to scream in pain. The unbirth was getting mad, he started to swing his tentacles at Sora and Peter. Peter wasn't paying attention, when one of the tentacles slammed against his body sending him flying against the wall.

"Peter!" yelled Sora at the sight of his friend being slammed against the wall.

The unbirth shoot another tentacle at Peter, grabbing him with his slimy arm. The unbirth squeezed Peter very tight in his tentacle, causing Peter to yell in pain.

Sora lunged toward Peter, trying to get him out of the unbirths clutch, when a tentacle came torwards him slamming him into the wall. Sora thought it was hapless, until he remembered what the king had said about recruiting members for the war and giving them keyblades. So Sora focused all of the energy he could over to Peter. A sudden blast of light submerged the room causing everybody; including the giant unbirth, to cover their eyes. When the light vanished Peter had a keyblade in his hand. The name _Northern Light _went through Sora and Peter's minds.

The head of _Northern Light _was shaped like a six sided star, the shaft of the keyblade was all green and the keychain was a smaller sized star.

"Wow" said Peter with shock.

"Cool" said Sora. "Peter cut through the unbirths tentacle." Peter struggled a little bit but managed to cut through the tentacle.

"Good job Peter." Said Sora.

Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi, then came out of the door to Sora and Peter.

"Cool, Peter got a keyblade." Said Donald in his squeaky voice.

"Ready to fight Peter?" asked Sora.

"You bet." Replied Peter. The group then ran into battle.

The octopus swung at Riku, but he did a flip over the tentacle and stabbed the unbirth in its head. The unbirth yelled in pain. He then shot a white liquid out of its tentacle, which formed into mini-octopus unbirths.

"Man, more of these things? The main one was hard enough." Sora complained. "Donald, Goofy can you handle those little unbirths?"

"Ok Sora, good luck." Said Donald as he Goofy ran into battle with the mini-unbirths.

"Hey Kairi, lets use are limit." Said Sora.

"Ok Sora." replied Kairi.

To start off the limit, Kairi and Sora pushed their keyblades together and started to twirl them, creating a tornado. Second, they hurl their keyblades into the tornado, causing it to burst and blast the unbirth in its face. Then they run around the unbirth at super sonic speed slashing at the unbirths tentacles, cutting off 7 out of 8 of them. Finally, Sora gives his kingdom key to Kairi and throws her at the last tentacle, cutting it off. To end the limit Sora and Kairi share a hug and a quick kiss on the lips. The battle was finally over, when the octopus unbirth fell to the ground disinagreating, causing a heart to float away into Kingdom Hearts.

"Great job you two." Said Peter.

"Yeah, that was amazing!" said Riku. Donald and Goofy then ran over to the group.

"Good going fellas." Said Goofy.

"Yeah, but we should probably get going, we have a lot of worlds to go to." Said Donald.

"Oh, that reminds me, Peter, we need you to come with us to other worlds, and to fight in the keyblade war now that you have a keyblade, will you?" asked Sora.

"You bet Sora." Said Peter.

"Alright lets go then." Said Sora.

"Sora we still need to seal the keyhole." Said Riku reminding Sora.

"Oh yeah, but where is it?" asked Sora. Suddenly Peter's hat started to glow. Sora then pointed the keyblade towards the hat, sending a beam of light at it. When the light faded from the hat the group could hear a clicking noise, meaning that the keyhole was now sealed.

"Alright now that sealing the keyhole is settled lets go." Said Sora heading towards the gummie ship.

The gang, with the new addition of Peter, then ported back to the gummie ship, ready to go to the other worlds.

**Keyblader #3**

**Keybearer: **Peter Pan

**Keyblade: **Northern Light

**Weapon Pre–keyblade:** Dagger

**Abilities Pre-keyblade: **Flight

**Abilities Post-keyblade: **Air based attacks

**Please review**


	13. Kingdom of Far Far Away

**I do not own Disney or Kingdom Hearts**

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Peter were sitting in the cockpit of the gummie ship. It was two days since they sealed the keyhole to Neverland. They had been passing past a lot of worlds, but none that had any signs of darkness type trouble within it.

"So Peter, how do you like the gummie ship?" asked Donald.

"Its all right, but I still like flying without a ship better." replied Peter.

"Well im going to go check up on Kairi." Said Sora, getting up to go to Kairi's room.

"You two lovebirds have fun in there." Said Goofy jokingly. Sora's face turned as red as a tomato, as he started to head towards Kairi's room.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora arrived at Kairi's door. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"I guess she's not there." Said Sora, as he turned around to go back to the cockpit. Suddenly he heard a crying sound coming from behind the door. Sora busted down the door to see that the crying had been coming from Kairi in her bed.

"Kairi, Kairi wake up." Said Sora shaking Kairi..

"So-Sora." Stuttered Kairi. "Why did you wake me up?"

"You were crying so I woke you up to see what was wrong." explained Sora.

"I was?" asked Kairi. She then noticed tears rolling down her cheek.

"So what's wrong?" asked Sora.

"I was having a bad dream." explained Kairi.

"About what?" asked Sora concerned about his girlfriend.

"It was like this…" Kairi started.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora was fighting against Xehanort alone, and was being beat bad. Sora had blood all over his face, and his left arm was completely cut off by Xehanort's blade. Kairi was trying to get to Sora but a barrier of darkness was keeping her and anyone else from helping Sora out.

"Sora!" yelled Kairi starting to sob.

Sora couldn't block Xehanort's last strike, and it went right threw Sora's chest, piercing his heart.

"Kairi." Sora whispered before collapsing to the ground dead.

"Sora!" screamed Kairi from the sight of the guy she loved slipping away from her.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"I don't want to loose you." Said Kairi starting to cry again.

"You're never going to loose me." Said Sora trying to comfort her.

They were so busy talking that they didn't notice that the door had opened. Riku was watching the whole time.

"Hey you two lovebirds, the king is on the computer get out here." Said Riku before walking back to the cockpit.

"We better go if the king is on the computer." Said Kairi.

"Yeah lets go." Said Sora as the two started running out of the room, heading towards the cockpit.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Hello your majesty." Said Goofy to the mouse king.

"Hello Goofy, are the others there ass well?" asked the King.

"Yeah we are." replied Riku.

"Good, I need you all to listen to this, it is important." Said the King. "With every world comes a set of rules that need to be followed, this next world coming up says that there is to be no magic used."

"What world is it?" asked Sora.

"The Kingdom of Far Far Away." replied King Mickey. "Oh and one more thing. Things have been boring at the castle, no heartless, nobodies or unbirths. So I have decided to join you on your journey. I will join you as soon as I can."

"Alright your majesty can't wait to have you aboard." Said Riku.

"See ya fellas later." Said the king.

"Bye." Said Sora. The King then ended the transmition.

"Ok so we arrived at this new world, so lets port down." Said Sora heading towards the porter.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Peter then ported down to the world below.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora and the rest of the gang had landed in the middle of a snow storm.

"It's freezing down here." Said Kairi shivering.

"Here, take my jacket." Replied Sora giving Kairi extra warmth.

"Cool this is a new world." Said Donald. "This also means that it is going to be harder to find this world's keyblader."

"Hey guys look over there." Peter was pointing at an onion shaped object coming towards them. The car then stopped right next to them, and a person stepped out.

"Excuse me do you need a lift?" asked the person kindly.

"Fiona don't let them in." yelled an angry voice.

"Actually, if you don't mind we could use a ride, where are you headed?" asked Kairi.

"We are going to the Kingdom of Far Far Away." Said another voice loudly.

"Are you sure?" asked Sora.

"It's no problem at all." Said the person named Fiona. The six keybladers then entered the giant onion. When they got in they saw three people. Fiona had long red hair, green skin, and was an OGRE. Shrek, the angry voice, was a bigger ogre, he was bald, and had a brown vest over a white shirt. The load voice was an animal named Donkey. Donkey had grey fur, long ears, and a long fury tail. Fiona was telling the keybladers about Shrek, Donkey and her adventures, how Shrek and she were married, and why they were headed towards the kingdom of Far Far Away. The carriage that they were in was bumping up and down the sandy road.

"Are we there yet?" asked Donkey.

"No." replied Sora.

"Are we there yet?" asked Donkey.

"No." replied Kairi.

"Are we there yet?" asked Donkey yet again.

"No we are not!" yelled Shrek angrily.

"This is taking forever, Shrek." Donkey pleaded. "And their ain't no in-flight movie or nothing!"

"The Kingdom of Far Far Away, Donkey." Shrek gritted his teeth. "That's where we're going far…far…away!"

"All right! All right!" Donkey said with annoyance. "I get it. But I'm really bored."

"Well, find a way to entertain yourself." Riku muttered. For a few moments all everyone could hear was the carriage being carried down the long path to the kingdom.

"Pop!" was the voice that then came from Donkey's lips.

"Arrgghh!" Shrek couldn't take it anymore. "For five minutes, could you not be yourself, Donkey? For five minutes!"

"Pop!" replied Donkey.

"Are we there yet!?" cried Riku and Shrek.

Fiona gasped excitedly as she glanced out her window. "Yes!"

"Finally." Said Sora.

The carriage strolled down the fancy street heading towards the castle of Far Far Away. When the group arrived at the Kingdom of Far Far Away, Shrek was clearly nervous. He was overwhelmed by the idea of meeting Fiona's parents.

"Hey Shrek, why so nervous?" asked Sora.

"Look at me Sora, im an ogre, when they see me they're going to send the villagers at me with pitchforks." said Shrek looking at the ground sadly.

"Shrek there is no way the king is going to do that." Said Kairi. "I know I just met you, but you seem like a good guy."

"Well thank you, Kairi." Said Shrek, still a little nervous.

The carriage then stopped in front of the castle. A large crowd of anxious locals were gathered, and they let out a cheer when the coachmen stepped down from the rig to open the carriage door.

"Announcing the long-awaited return of the beautiful Princess Fiona and her new husband, Sir Shrek!" a royal knight proclaimed, and the crowd cheered again. A red carpet ran from the carriage to the castle entrance, and there at the front door, stood Fiona's parents. The Queen of Far Far Away was tall and elegant.. By contrast, the king had a torso, long slender legs, big bulging eyes, and a wide mouth.

"This is it." Said Fiona and the rest of the gang to Shrek.

The crowd went wild as the trumpets were being played. A man standing nearby, opened a box, and a dozen white doves flew out. Fiona and Shrek stepped out of the carriage followed by Donkey, Sora and the rest of the keybladers. The crowds cheering started to turn into gasps. The doves fell to the ground dead, directly in front of the king.

"Well…. I'm going to go park the car." Said Donkey.

"Were going with him." Said Donald and Goofy slowly heading towards the carriage.

"This is awkward ." whispered Sora to Kairi and Riku.

"So you still think this is a good idea?" asked Shrek threw clenched teeth.

"Of course. Mom and Dad look happy to see us." Fiona replied.

"Who on earth are they?" asked the King.

"I think that's out little girl." Replied the Queen

"That's not little." Said the King. "That's a really big problem. Wasn't she supposed to kiss prince charming and brake the spell?"

"Well he's no prince charming but they do look happy together." Said the Queen.

The group was approaching slowly towards the Queen and King of Far Far Away.

"Happy now?" Shrek grinned. "We came. We saw them. Now let's go back before they light the torches."

"Shrek, her parents won't do that." Said Kairi.

"Hello, they locked her up in a tower." Yelled Shrek.

As his daughter, Shrek, Sora, and the rest of the gang drew closer, the king started to get nervous.

"Now here's our chance, lets go back inside and pretend were not home." Asked the King.

"Harold!" the Queen yelled. "We have to be polite."

"Quick, while they're not looking, we can make a run for it." Shrek urged.

Fiona poked him.

"Shrek! Stop it! Everything's going to be…."

"A disaster!" the King croaked. "There is no way…"

"You can do this." Sora reassured Shrek.

"But I really don't want to, Sora." Shrek said.

"Really! Harold!" the Queen nudged the King.

"I want to puke." Whispered Shrek.

"I want to puke." Whispered the King.

At last, the two ogres, and the Queen and King, stood facing each other a two feet away from each other. Fiona ran up to her parents and hugged them tight.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my husband, Shrek, and my new friends, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Peter. Said Fiona.

"It's a pleasure to meet the King and Queen of Far Far Away." Said Kairi.

"Oh, Fiona you have such charming friends." Said the Queen.

"Indeed, any friends of yours are our friends as well. You are all welcome to stay in our castle, im sure we can find you four rooms." Said the King.

"We would be grateful." Said Peter bowing to the Queen and King.

Shrek, finally came up with something to say. "Well, it's easy to see where Fiona gets her good looks from!" he offered.

The King gave a fake smile on the outside, but in the inside he was furious with the ogre's last comment.

"This is going to be a really long night." Muttered Riku.

"Well come this way, you guys must be starving from the long ride here, lets go eat." Said the Queen leading the group towards a huge door to the inside of the castle. Riku was right this was going to be a long night.


	14. Meet the Parents

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney**

After the arrival at the castle, and meeting Fiona's parents, the group has sat down at a huge dining table for a feast. The table was filled with foods, from apple pie to zucinnie. They all started eating, Fiona took a sip of her drink, and burped accidentally.

"Excuse me," Fiona said politely.

"Better out then in, I always say, eh, Fiona?" Shrek laughed. Fiona, Shrek, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Peter joined in on the laughter. The King and Queen, however, were not amused. "Ha, ha… guess not." Said shrek quietly after seeing the King glare at him.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise coming from the kitchen. 'What do you mean, we aren't on the guest list you big palooka!". Donkey, Donald, and Goofy then burst through the kitchen doors, and took seats at the table.

"No, no, bad animals, bad!" the king scolded. Sora came to the rescue.

"With all respect your majastey, Donald and Goofy are with us." Said Sora dragging Donald and Goofy torwards the rest of the group.

"Ya, and Donkey rescued me from the dragon, and the castle." Explained Fiona.

"Yep, that's me, the noble steed, thank you Sora." Said Donkey.

"So Fiona, tell us about where you live." Said the Queen

Fiona smiled at Shrek. "Well, me and Shrek, have our own land, don't we honey?"

"Oh, yes." Shrek played along. "It's in a enchanted forest, abundant in squirrels and cute little duckies…"

"What!?" Donkey interrupted. " Now I know you aint talking about the swamp!"

"Donkey!" Sora and Shrek yelled.

The king rolled his eyes. "An ogre from a swamp. Of course. How original.". Smirking, the king to a sip from his glass. Shrek glared at the king, but bit down on his fork instead of yelling and causing a scene.

Covering, the Queen said "Well, I suppose it will be a fine place to raise children."

Startled by the thought, Shrek swallowed his fork, and started to choke, while at the same time the king started to choking his drink. The king spit his drink all over the table. Shrek started pounding his chest to cough up the fork, when finally it came up, and went flying across the table.

"It's a bit early to be talking about that, isn't it?" Shrek gasped.

"Indeed, I've just started eating!" the king said making a face at Shrek.

Shrek pounded the table. "Whats that supposed to mean?" Shrek scowled at the King.

"Dad, it's great, ok?" asked Fiona.

"Well, for his type, yes." Said the king.

"My type?" asked shrek at his boiling point.

Sora quickly assessed the situation. He knew things were getting out of hand. He had to do something before a fight broke out. "Uh, I gotta go to the bathroom." Sora said, and got up to leave. Just then, an army of servers marched into the dining hall, their arms filled with delicious- smelling food.

"Dinner is served." Announced the Royal Chief.

"Never mind!" said Sora returned to his seat. "I can hold it."

For a moment, the fighting was forgotten as the servers laid out a spread of all manner of delicacies. "Bon app'etit." Said the chief.

"Mmm! Mexican food!" Peter licked his lips. "My favorite!"

Everyone dug in, but the undeclared truce between Shrek and the King didn't last. The king grabbed an entire lobster and stared daggers at Shrek.

"So, I suppose any grandchildren I could expect from you would be…?" the king began.

"Ogres, yes!" Shrek angrily grabbed the carcass of a cooked goose.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that, right, dad?" Fiona interjected.

The king slammed a sharp knife into the lobsters shell, pretending it was Shrek. "Oh, no, of course not, that is assuming you don't eat your own young."

Fiona and the queen were getting annoyed with their husbands.

Shrek savagely pulled the legs of his goose. "No we usally prefer the ones who've been locked away in a tower." Said Shrek sarcastically.

"Shrek, please!" Kairi pleaded.

"I only did that because I love her!" the king stabbed a piece of beef with a fondue fork.

"Oh, aye! Day care or dragon-guarded castle!" Shrek ripped open the goose with his bare hands.

"You wouldn't understand! You're not her father!" The king cracked open a lobster claw violently.

Shrek began choking his goose's neck. The king responded by tearing the meat out of the back of the lobster. Shrek squeezed a banana from its peel. Countering, the king crushed a handful of crackers. Shrek crushed some walnuts with his fists. The king irately ground some pepper. Shrek broke a wishbone in half. The king beheaded a fish. Simultaneously, Shrek and the king grabbed the roasted pig in the center of the table. They both pulled on the pig, and it went flying into the air.

"Harold!" The Queen yelled shocked.

"Shrek!" Fiona yelled furiously.

"Fiona!" replied Shrek defensively.

"Fiona!" the king roared.

"Mom!" Fiona cried.

"Harold!" the queen implored.

"Goofy, ahyuck." Said Goofy in a happy tone, thinking this was a game.

In a load bang the pig landed on the table, and the room fell silent. Fiona buried her face in her hands and ran out of the room sobbing.

"Look what you have done!" yelled the king.

"What I've done? You're the one that's made this trip feel like a one way ticket to hell." Stated Shrek.

"Well since you two aren't going to do anything, I guess I'll go come Fiona down." Said Kairi getting up from the table. "Where's her room?"

"Go down the hall, turn left, and then go in the 30th door on the right." Stated the Queen.

"Wow." Said sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Peter, in amazement.

"Eh, thanks…..?" said Kairi, running down the halls.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Kairi haf finally arrived at the door to Fiona's door, after bumping into 3 maids, knocking over 6 portraits of the king, and braking a window.

Kairi knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She then put her ear up to the door to see if she could hear anything. Kairi could hear two voices coming from inside the room. She could hear Fiona and another voice, a women's voice. Kairi banged on the door to try and brake it down, but there was something heavy in-front of the door. Kairi then remembered that Shrek was staying in Sora's room because of his fight with Fiona, and started to sprint down the halls to Sora's room.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Kairi slammed Sora's room door open. "Sora, Riku, Shrek!" screamed Kairi.

"What is it Kairi?" asked Riku.

"Well I was going to cheer up Fiona." Shrek looked down sadly to this. "But when I tried to go in I heard someone else with Fiona." Explained Kairi.

"It was probably just the queen." Said Sora.

"No, it sounded like an older lady." Explained Kairi.

"Lets go check it out then." Said Shrek running past Kairi, into the hallway.

"Lets go!" yelled Donald running after Shrek, followed by the rest of the gang.

**BOWBOWBOW**

When Sora and the rest of the gang arrived at Fiona's room, they rammed the door down. Inside the room, next to Fiona was a olderly lady with, grey hair, glasses, a pink gown, and a magic wand, she had all that and she was FLOATING! Along with the floating lady, there was moving, and talking furniture.

"Fiona!" exclaimed Shrek.

"Shrek!" Fiona said embarrassed. "Ah, Fairy Godmother, I'd like you to meet my husband Shrek."

"Your husband? What? When did this happen?" asked the Fairy Godmother.

"Shrek rescued Fiona from the castle." Explained Riku.

"But that cant be right!" the Fairy Godmother exclaimed.

"Please, don't be offended." Shrek said irritably. "It was a small ceremony."

"Shrek!" Fiona frowned. "She's just trying to help."

"Good, she can help us pack." Shrek said. "Get your coat, dear, we're leaving!"

"What?!" Fiona yelled.

"We cant let him do that." Sora whispered to Riku. "We need him for the war."

"When did you decide this?" Fiona asked.

"Shortly after arriving." Shrek replied.

"Look, im sorry." Said Fiona turning torwards the Fairy Godmother.

"No, that's alright. I need to go anyway." The Fairy Godmother pulled out a business card. " If you should ever need me, happiness is just a teardrop away."

"Thanks, but we've got all the happiness we need." Said shrek with a phony grin. "Happy, happy, happy!"

"Oh, I see." Fairy Godmother replied agreeably. With a wave of her wand, she returned all the furniture objects to their rightful places. When everything was back to normal, the Fairy Godmother stepped out to the balcony and disappered into a flying carriage waiting for her there.

"Very nice Shrek!" Fiona yelled.

"What?" Shrek scowled. "I told you coming here would be a bad idea."

"Do you think it might be nice if someone asked me what I wanted?" asked Fiona.

"Oh, sure…Would you like me to pack for you?" Shrek asked sarcastically.

"You're unbeleaveable! You're acting like a ……" Fiona started.

"Go on say it!" demanded Shrek.

"Like a ogre!" Fiona yelled.

"Well, here's a news flash for you, whether your parents like it or not, I am an ogre!" Shrek yelled.

Shrek then turned torwards Donald and roared, sending him flying at the wall.

"Donald!" Sora, Goofy, Kairi, and Riku yelled.

"And guess what princess?" Shrek said firmly. "That's not going to change!"

"I've made changes for you Shrek. Think about that." Fiona said quietly, leaving the room.

"Real smooth Shrek. Im a ogre, ROAR!" scowled Shrek.

"Shrek are you really going to leave?" asked Goofy.

"Yeah." Said Shrek, still packing the bags. "Fiona is mad at me, and her dad is making me crazy."

"Well maybe the two of you just need to do father son activities, like fishing." Explained Goofy.

Shrek the stopped packing for a minute. "Maybe your right Goofy."

"That's the spirit!" said Sora cheerfully.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, the king and queen had heard the fight between Shrek and Fiona.

"I knew this would happen!" the King said, ranting.

"You should, you started it." The Queen replied.

"I can hardly beleave that Lillian! He's the ogre, not me!" yelled the King.

"Harold, you're taking this too personally. This is Fiona's choice." The queen said.

The King started pacing away with a worried face. "Yes, but she was supposed to choose the prince we picked out for her! You expect for me to give my blessing to this…this thing?"

"Fiona does, And she'll never forgive you if you don't. I don't want to loose our daughter again, Harold. You act as if love is totally predictable. Don't you remember when we were young? We used to walk by the lilypond." Said the Queen.

"It was where we had our first kiss." Said the King thinking about the day he and the Queen had their first kiss. "But it's not the same! I don't think you realize that our daughter has married a monster!"

"Stop being such a drama king!" the Queen sighed.

"Fine, fine! Pretend nothing's wrong! Isn't it all wonderful?" the King huffed and walked onto the balcony outside.

When the King walked outside, he turned around to shut the doors. When he turned around, he heard a voice.

"Hello, Harold." Said an angry voice.

"Ahh!" the King shouted.

The Fairy Godmother was sitting on the back of her magical floating carriage. "You better get in." the Fairy Godmother said sweetly patting the seat next to her. "We need to talk."

"Actually, Fairy Godmother, I'm just off to bed. I've already taken my pills and they tend to make me a bit drowsy." The King began to slowly walk to the door to his door. "So how about…" The King backed into something. When he looked back he saw two of the Fairy Godmother's, Large Body Heartless. Their eyes turned red as they looked at the King. " How about we make this a quick visit?" asked the King. The Large Body Heartless shoved the King into the flying carriage, and it flew into the night.

"So what's new?" the King smiled pretending to look relaxed.

"You remember my son, Prince Charming?" the Fairy Godmother asked.

The King noticed Prince Charming for the first time. Charming had had his arms crossed, and a pout on his face.

"Charming? Is that you! My god it's been years! When did you get back?" asked the King.

"Oh….about 5 minutes ago." Charming said.

"He endured blistering winds and scorching deserts! He climbed to the highest bloody room, of the highest bloody tower, and what does he find? A gender confused wolf, telling him, his princess is already married!" the Fairy Godmother yelled.

The King swallowed hard. "Well what am I supposed to do? I mean it wasn't my fault he didn't get there in time." The King said.

"Stop the car!" the Fairy Godmother screeched. "Harold, you force me to do something, I really don't want to do." The heartless cracked their knuckles.

"Where are we?" asked the King fearfully.

In answer, the Fairy Godmother gave a little smile and opened the drape and window on her side. Outside was another window with a pimple-faced teenager standing in it.

"Hi, there!" the teen said enthusiastically. "Welcome to Friar's Fat Boy! May I take your order?"

"My diet is ruined! I hope you're happy!" the Fairy Godmother told the King while scanning the menu. "Okay, two Renaissance Wraps, no mayo, Chile Rings…."

"I'll have the Medieval Meal." Prince Charming added.

"Harold, curly fries?" asked the Fairy Godmother.

"Uh, no thank you." The King replied.

"Sourdough soft taco, then?" the Fairy Godmother asked. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, really, I'm fine." Replied the King.

"Here's your order!" the teen said handing over a sack, full of food. "And this comes with the Medieval Meal!" The teenager handed the Fairy Godmother a heavy battle-axe.

"Here you are, dear." The Fairy Godmother handed the battle-axe to Prince Charming. The carriage then flew away from the drive-thru.

The Fairy Godmother sorted threw the bag of food. "We made a deal, Harold. You were a heartless, don't make me change you back."

The King sighed. "Indeed!"

"So Fiona and Charming will be together!" the Fairy Godmother yelled.

"Yes!" the King said defeated.

The Fairy Godmother sighed, and looked at her son fondly. "Oh, believe me, Harold. It's whats best…"

"Well, what am I supposed to do about it?" the King asked.

The carriage came to a screeching stop back outside of the King's balcony. The heartless pushed the King out of the carriage. The Fairy Godmother grabbed the battle-axe from Charming and threw it to the King.

"Use your imagination!" the Fairy Godmother commanded. The door to the carriage slammed shut and flew away, leaving the King alone on the balcony. He sadly watched the carriage disappearing into the distance, thinking about what the Fairy Godmother said.


	15. Ogre Hunter

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney**

Sora, Riku, Shrek and Donkey were walking threw the forest, just a few miles away from the Kingdom of Far Far Away. All at once, Shrek stopped and said, "Face it, Sora. Were lost."

"We can't be lost." Replied Sora. "We followed the King's instructions exactly. Head to the deepest darkest part of the woods…"

"Aye," Shrek agreed.

"Past the sinister trees with those scary-looking branches…" Sora continued.

"Check." Shrek agreed.

Donkey pointed. "Yeah and there's that bush shaped like an hourglass."

"We passed that bush three times already!" Shrek yelled frustrated.

"Hey, you were the one who didn't want to stop for directions!" Donkey reminded him.

"Oh, great!" Shrek threw his arms up in the air. "My one chance to fix things with Fiona's dad, and I end up lost in the woods with you three!"

"All right, you don't have to get all huffy!" Donkey said defensively. "Were only trying to help."

"I know!" Shrek yelled.

Shrek sighed with a deep breath. Donkey was right. Shrek knew that it wasn't them who had caused his fight with the King the previous evening. And he was the one who decided to take the King up on his offer to meet for a morning hunt. Shrek thought back to the events of the night before.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Everybody was asleep except for Shrek. He was thinking about his fight with Fiona, and her dad, when suddenly someone knocked on the door. Shrek opened the door, and the king was standing outside of it.

The smiling King greeted him, "Ah! I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No I was just thinking." Replied Shrek.

"Yes, well, listen…" the King said. "I was hoping you'd let me apologize for my behavior earlier."

"Ok?" Shrek said confused.

"I don't know what came over me." The King continued. "Do you suppose we could just pretend it never happened and start over?"

"Look, your Majesty…" Shrek began.

The King's smile grew even bigger. "Please! Call me, Dad."

"Dad," Shrek continued awkwardly. "We both acted like ogres, maybe we just need time to get to know each other."

"Excellent idea!" said the King happily. "I was actually hoping you might join me in the woods for a morning hunt. A little father-son time? I know it would mean the world to Fiona."

Shrek agreed to meet the King in the deep, dark forest the following morning, for Fiona.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Now he, Donkey, Sora and Riku were lost in the forest that kept getting creepier by the second.

Shrek said in a softened voice, "I'm sorry guys."

"Hey don't worry about it." Riku said.

"I just really need things to work with this guy." Shrek explained earnestly.

"Ah, sure." Donkey smiled. "Now, let's go bond with Daddy."

They all continued down the forest, so focused, that they didn't notice a pair of bright yellow eyes gazing at them.

"Purrrrrrr!" came a voice.

"Well, well, well, Donkey, I know we had a tender moment back there, but the purring?" Shrek grinned.

Donkey looked up scowling, "Man, what are you talking about? I ain't purring."

Shrek snickered. "Oh sure. What's next? A hug?"

"Shrek, donkeys don't purr." Donkey protested. "What do you think I am?"

Like a blur, a creature jumped out in front of the group, and hissed angrily, stopping them in their tracks.

"Ha-ha!" the creature sneered. "Fear me, if you dare! Hissss!"

After a momentary fright, Riku smiled and relaxed. "Hey look! A cat!"

It was true. A cat stood before them in a defiant stance. He wore leather boots up to his thighs, a cape, and a feathered hat. It looked at them piercingly.

"Look out, Riku! He's got a piece!" yelled Donkey pointing towards the sword in the cats paw.

"C'mere little kitty." Riku said moving towards the cat.

When Riku moved a little closer, the cat leapt out of its boots and dived at the keybearer. The cat landed on Riku's thigh and clamped his claws into the cats flesh.

"Ahhhh!" Riku yelled in agony.

"Meowrrr!" the cat growled, crawling into Riku's shirt, and tearing its way out again.

In tremendous pain, Riku grabbed for the energetic feline, but missed.

"Hold on, Riku! I'm coming!" said Sora running towards his friend.

"Get it off!" Riku cried. "Ohhh!"

Sora summoned his keyblade and started trying to bat the cat off of Riku. "Hold still, Riku! Hold still!"

While Riku was hoping around in pain, the cat leapt stealthily over Riku's back, landing back in his boots. With a quick slash of his sword, he carved a "P" in a nearby tree and turned back to the group.

"Now, ye ogre, pray from mercy from…Puss in Boots!" the cat announced in a thick Spanish accent.

"I'll kill that cat!" Riku said, approaching the cat with his keyblade raised.

"Out of the way kid, I'm here for the ogre!" said Puss in a threatening voice.

Puss pointed his sword at Shrek, and took an attack stance. Shrek came forward towards the cat, but just as Puss and Shrek were about to fight, the cat fell to the ground. He stumbled and dropped his sword.

"Ack! Gack!" Puss chocked. He was having multiple spasms. A moment later he coughed up a wad of hair. "Heh, heh…hair ball." Puss smiled sheepishly.

Donkey was grossed out. "Oh, that's nasty!"

As Puss was distracted, Shrek picked Puss by the scruff of the neck.

"What do you reckon we should do with him?" Shrek asked Riku.

Riku grinned evilly. "I say we neuter him right here!"

"Oh, Madre!" Puss cried. "No, por favor! I implore you, it was nothing personal, ogre. I was doing it for my family. My mother, she is sick, and my father lives off the garbage! The King offered me much gold."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Shrek said. "Fiona's father paid you to kill me?"

"The rich King." Puss nodded. "Si."

Shrek put Puss on the ground and walked away. "Well so much for one big happy family."

"C'mon, Shrek, don't feel bad." Donkey followed his friend.

"Would Fiona have been better off if I were really some sort of Prince Charming?" Shrek asked.

"That is what the King said." Puss answered.

The group turned towards the cat. They gave him icy glares.

"Oh, sorry." Puss said. "I thought the question was directed at me."

"It's not like I wouldn't change if I could." Shrek said.

Donkey laughed. "Into a prince? Now, that would be some king of miracle."

"Hey, Shrek, don't you still have the card the Fairy Godmother gave you? Maybe her magic can help." Explained Sora.

"Good thinking Sora!" exclaimed Shrek reaching into his pocket. Shrek then pulled out the card from his pocket. The card read, "Happiness is just a teardrop away."

"Riku think of the saddest thing that has ever happened to you." Said Sora.

"I don't cry." Said Riku emotionless.

Puss went over to Riku and stabbed him in the crouch with his sword. A single teardrop the fell from Riku onto the card.

Riku looked at Puss and muttered, "Harry little sack on…"

He was interrupted when a glowing bubble appeared before them.

Inside the bubble was the Fairy Godmother smiling. "This is the Fairy Godmother. I'm either away from my desk or with a client." Said the Fairy Godmother's answering machine. "But if you come by the office, we'll be glad to make you a personal appointment. Have a happy ever after."

With that, the bubble popped and the image of The Fairy Godmother disintegrated.

"Whoa!" said Sora.

Shrek smiled. "Are you up for a quest, guys?"

"All right!" Donkey cheered. "That's more like it! Shrek, Donkey and the two keybladers on a whirlwind adventure!"

"Stop!" Puss interrupted, looking at Shrek.. "Ogre, I have misjudged you."

"Join the club." Shrek replied.

Puss bowed earnestly. "On my honor, I am obliged to accompany you until I have saved your life as you have spared mine."

Riku and Donkey frowned and shook their heads. "I'm sorry, the position of annoying taking animals has already been taken by our friend donkey. Let's go, guys." Riku and Donkey started walking away. After a bit, they noticed that Sora and Shrek weren't following them. "Guys?" Riku and Donkey looked back to find their best friends smiling down at the feline.

Puss was sitting on the ground and looking up at Sora and Shrek with his big, innocent cat eyes. Sora and Shrek were falling for it.

"Aw, c'mon, Riku." Sora said. "Look at him, in his little boots. How many cats can wear boots? Honestly? Let's keep him? Kairi loves cats."

"No way, did you see what that cat did to me?" asked Riku.

Now, Puss, Sora and Shrek were giving Riku and Donkey the soulful-eyes routine.

"Aarrrrghh!" Riku and Donkey exclaimed, and marched away.

"Ohh, listen!" Sora was carrying Puss. "He's purring."

"Oh, so now it's cute?" Donkey scoffed.

"Aw, c'mon, Donkey, lighten up." Said Sora.

They then continued walking, heading towards The Fairy Godmother's Potion Factory.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The Queen was surveying the progress, making sure everything was perfect for the royal ball for the marriage of Shrek and Fiona. The king followed her deep in thought. Several servants surrounded the Queen, each carrying items for the ball including food and decorations. The Queen studies dresses a servant held up for her.

"Hmmm.. they're both festive, aren't they?" The Queen turned toward the King. "What do you think Harold?"

"Very good, fine." The King mumbled, not looking up.

"Try to at least pretend you're interested in your daughters wedding ball!" the Queen said.

"Honestly, Lillian, I don't think it really matters." Protested the King. "How do we know there is going to even be a ball?" The Queen looked at the King suspiciously.

Fiona, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Peter came running down from the entrance to the castle.

"Mom! Dad!" Fiona yelled.

"Oh, hello, dear!" The Queen smiled warmly at her daughter and her friends.

"Uh, what's that, Cedric? Right! Coming!" The King said trying to avoide Fiona.

Kairi and Fiona looked worried. When they woke up earlier , they went to the boy's room, and saw that Sora, Shrek, Riku and Donkey weren't there.

"Mom, have you seen, Shrek?" Fiona asked.

"I haven't." replied the Queen.

"How about Sora or Riku?" asked Kairi.

"I'm sorry dears, I haven't seen them around. Ask the King, he's been acting weird lately." Explained the Queen.

"Thanks mom." Said Fiona, walking to her dad with Kairi and the others following. "Dad, have you seen Shrek or Sora around?"

"Ah, no, I haven't dear." Replied the King.

"It's not like Shrek to leave without saying anything." Fiona said sadly.

The King patted Fiona's shoulder. "I'm sure he just went off to look for a nice mud hole to cool down in after your fight last night."

"Oh, you heard that?" Fiona gave an apologetic smile.

"Darling, the whole kingdom heard that." The King explained. "I mean, after all, it is in his nature to be, well, a bit loud."

"Him? You didn't exactly roll out the welcome wagon." Fiona said.

"Well, what did you expect?" The King said defensively. "I mean look at what he has done to you."

"Shrek loves me for who I am." Fiona said simpily. "I would think you would be happy for me."

"Darling, I'm just thinking about what's best for you." The King said. "You're a princess. You deserve so much better then this." With those last words, the King walked away, leaving Fiona in thought.

"Gawsh, I sure hope the guys are alright." Said Goofy worriedly.

"Me too." Said Donald agreeably.

"We should go look for them." Said Fiona.

"No, the best thing to do is to stay and wait for them to come back. Sora and shrek can handle themselves." Said Kairi.

With that Kairi, Donald, Peter and Goofy led Fiona back into the castle, until they were interrupted by the Queen.

"Hey girls, would you like to help with the ball? It might take your mind off the guys." The Queen asked.

"Sorry mom, but I'll pass." Said Fiona.

"Me too." Stated Kairi.

"How about you three?" asked the Queen, facing Donald, Goofy, and Peter.

"Sure why not." Said Peter. "Sora and Riku already left us behind anyway."

Donald, Goofy, and Peter then followed the Queen into the garden to set up for the ball, and Fiona and Kairi walked back into the castle, wondering if the boys they loved were okay.


	16. Potion Factory

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney**

After walking many miles, Sora, Shrek, Riku, Donkey and Puss arrived at the Fairy Godmother's cottage. It was a pretty spot, with a happy garden in front and a fence surrounding it. Behind the cottage, however, was a massive factory with several smokestacks coming from the top.

"So, the Fairy Godmother lives in there?" asked Sora.

"Indeed senor." Replied Puss in Boots.

The group then walked threw the front door. When they got inside they noticed that the cottage was nothing more then a front office. A busy receptionist sat behind a big desk, writing down on many papers.

"Hi, were here to see the…" Riku started.

"The Fairy Godmother. I'm sorry," the receptionist said. "She isn't in."

Just then, the intercom buzzed, and a voice said, "Jerome! Coffee and a Monte Cristo. Now!"

"Yes, Fairy Godmother, right away." Jerome the receptionist sighed, then noticed Riku's glare. "Look, she's not seeing any clients today, okay?"

"Oh, that's okay." Shrek said. "Were with the Health Department, were doing a inspection of the place."

"Oh, oh, please go in." Jerome said.

"Thanks, oh, and don't tell The Fairy Godmother we're here." Said Shrek.

"No problem." Said Jerome getting back to work.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Inside the factory machinery mixed, mushed, and mashed ingredients in big vats. The most supprising thing to Sora and Riku was the workers. They were heartless. They seemed to be a new breed of heartless to Sora and Riku. These heartless were know as the Magic Maniacs. The Magic Maniacs wore black lab coats, held a magic wand, and the heartless symbal on one of their pockets.

"Heartless!" Sora and Riku sneered, summoning their keyblades.

"Heartless?" asked Donkey.

"Those without hearts." Sora replied. "They attack people and steal their hearts."

"So let's go take care of them." Said Riku getting ready to lunge into battle.

"Hold on there Riku." Said Shrek grabbing Riku. "We need to see The Fairy Godmother first, we can deal with them later. Who knows, maybe she controls them."

With those last words, Shrek gave a small chuckle and he, Donkey and Puss started walking towards the Fairy Godmother's office. Sora and Riku looked at eachother nervously and started to follow Shrek and the others.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Inside the Fairy Godmother's office, the Fairy godmother was levitating ingredients through the air with her wand. She was working over a small pot, pouring drops of the ingredients inside.

"A drop of desire… a pinch of passion…. and just a hint of lust!" The Fairy Godmother yelled excitedly.

The potion bubbled, and a heart came out of the pot. The heart then transformed into a Magic Maniac heartless. "Get to work." Commanded the Fairy Godmother, as the heartless ran into the factory past Sora and the group.

Sora and the group then walked into the room.

"What in god's name are you doing here?" the Fairy Godmother demanded.

"Well, it seems Fiona's not exactly happy." Shrek explained.

"And there's some question as to why that is?" the Fairy Godmother said mockingly. "Hmmm. Let's explore that, shall we?"

The Fairy godmother grabbed a book from the bookshelf. "Princess Cinderella, lived happily ever after. Oh, no ogre! Snow White, a handsome prince. No ogre! No, No, No, No, No, No! Ogres, you see, don't have happily ever afters!"

"Alright, look lady!" Shrek exclaimed, pointing at her.

"Don't you point those dirty green sausages at me!" the Fairy Godmother screeched.

Suddenly, Jerome slammed threw the doors. "Your Monte Cristo and coffee." He began. "Oh… sorry."

Sora then got an idea. "Ah, that's okay. We were just leaving. Very sorry to have wasted your time. Miss Godmother."

"I ain't done with you lady." Shrek sneered.

"Come on guys." Sora said, motioning to the rest of the group, and walked out of the room.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The group was hiding in the closet, all apart of Sora's plan. A short time later, Jerome and two elfs came walking past the closet. When they was in reach, Sora's keyblade slammed over their heads, and they was dragged into the closet. A few moments later, Sora, Shrek and Riku came out dressed as elfs. They were pushing a cart, which in it was Puss and Donkey.

The group was walking across the factory when Shrek noticed a door with the words "Potion Containment Room" over it, they started to head for it.

On the way there, the group passed a squad of security elvs and Magic Maniacs heartless. As Sora, Shrek and Riku approached the squad, they glanced up at them.

"TGIF, hey, buddy?" Shrek said casually, and continued on.

At the Potion Containment Room, Shrek went up to the door but there was a problem, "The doors locked!" Shrek exclaimed disappointed.

"Out of the way!" Riku said. He pointed his keyblade at the door and it made a clicking noise. The door then burst open, and the group continued into the room.

They quickly pushed the cart inside of the room. "Man, you want to get your fine Corinthian footwear out of my face?" Donkey's voice came from inside the cart.

"Well you don't exactly smell like a basket of roses." Puss retorted.

Sora opened the door on the cart and Donkey and Puss tumbled out. The room's walls were lined with walls shelves, filled with thousands of differn't magical potions. Each potion was in a tiny labeled bottle.

"Wow!" Sora said in amazement looking at the many magical potions, on the shelves.

"Well, one of these has got to help." Shrek said optimistically.

"Ah, I was just conducting this very plan!" Puss stepped forward and pointed a paw into the air. "Already our minds are becoming one."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Donkey stepped between Shrek and Puss. "Listen, if we need a expert on liking ourselves, well give you a call."

"Shrek this is it, you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Riku.

"Yeah, this is for the best." Stated Shrek.

"Shrek this is a bad idea." Said Donkey warning his best friend.

Shrek wasn't listening. "Donkey, make yourself useful and keep watch. Puss do you think you can get to the bottles on top?"

"No problema, boss!" Puss saluted and lunged a up a shelf. "In one of my nine lives, I was the great cat burglar of Santiago de Compostela!"

"Shrek, are you off your nut?" Donkey was incredulous.

"Donkey, keep watch!" Shrek commanded.

"Keep watch." Donkey muttered. "I'm gonna watch that wicked witch come down here and whammy-zammy a world of hurt all up your backside, that's what I'm gonna watch."

Sora called up to Puss, who was way up top. "What do you see?"

"Toad stool softener… Elf-A-seltzer… Knight Quill." Said Puss reading labels from the potion bottles.

"Try under "H" for handsome." Shrek suggested.

Puss looked around. "Sorry, no handsome. How about "Happily Ever After"?" asked Puss.

"What does it do?" asked Shrek.

Puss glanced at the label. "It says, "Beauty divine…"

"You know, in some cultures, donkeys are called the wisest of all creatures." Donkey huffed.

"Donkey, shut it!" Riku growled.

"Guys, you might want to look over there!" said Sora nervously, pointing past Donkey.

Behind Donkey were several security gaurds and heartless running towards the Potion Containment Room.

"Quickly Puss!" Shrek called up to the cat. "We've got company!"

Puss grabbed the potion, knocking over several others. Then he lost his grip on the bottle and both he and the potion fell. Sora cast graviga on Puss and he came down safe. Riku dove, and caught the bottle just before it smashed on the ground.

An alarm then went off and lights started flashing, and a security gate started to fall infront of the door. Shrek grabbed Donkey and Puss, and the five dove under the door, just before it closed.

They were now surrounded by the security gaurds and the Magic Maniac heartless.

"Guys go, me and Riku can handle theses guys!" Sora demanded.

Riku handed the "Happily Ever After" potion to Shrek, and he, Donkey and Puss ran off towards the exit with the gaurds following behind them.

Sora and Riku summoned their keyblades and got into their battle stances.

One of the heartless shot a thunder spell at Sora. Sora blocked it and tried to strike the heartless, but it seemed that their was a barrier around it. Sora tried again but the heartless countered with a fire spell right to the Sora's face, sending him flying back.

Riku rushed over to his friend. "Sora you alright?"

"Yeah." Said Sora getting up slowly. "But with the barrier around those heartless, we cant beat them."

"Well there's got to be a way to take down the barriers." Said Riku.

The two looked around the room, they stopped when they saw Shrek pushing a cauldron over, and a wave of pink potion coming towards them. Sora and Riku ran and dove out of the way of the wave of potion, but the potion covered the heartless in it. A flash of darkness came from the heartless. The barrier then went down, leaving the heartless vulnerable for attack.

Sora lunged at one of the heartless, stabing his keyblade into it, causeing to fade away into heartless, and a heart going to kingdom hearts.

Riku and the heartless were throwing fire spells at eachother at the same time, countering eachothers spell. While Riku was keeping the heartless busy, Sora conjoured a blizzaga spell, at the heartless, defeating them.

"We better go catch up with Shrek." Stated Riku, seeing Shrek and the guys running out of the factory. The two then ran after Shrek, leaving the factory in chaos.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The Fairy Godmother was furious when she got the whole story, sorted out moments later. She surveyed the damage Sora and the gang had left on the factory. The place was a disaster, the elves were running around cleaning up.

"I don't care whose fault it is, just get the place cleaned up!" the Fairy Godmother screeched.

"Yes, Godmother!" the elves replied.

Just then, Prince Charming apperead and walked over to his mother.

"Charming, sweetheart, oh, this isn't a good time." Said the Fairy Godmother, shooing him away. "Mamas working."

Prince Charming suddenly noticed the mess surrounding them. "What happened here?"

"The ogre and the keybearer, that's what!" the Fairy godmother replied.

Charming drew his sword. "Where are they, mom? I shall render their heads from their sholders! They will rue the day they wrecked your factory!"

"Oh, put it away, junior! Were going to have to come up with something smarter." The Fairy Godmother said irritably.

A elf approached with a clipboard, which he gave to the Fairy Godmother. "Everything is accounted for, Fairy Godmother, except for one bottle of potion." The elf reported.

The Fairy Godmother looked at the report. When she saw the potion they took, a nasty smile spread across her face. "I do beleave, we can make this work to our advantage." She laughed evily.

**BOWBOWBOW**

In a nearby part of the forest, Sora and Riku had finnaly caught up with Shrek and the others. Shrek took the potion out of his pocket, and began to read the label.

"Happily ever After potion, maximum strength. For you and your true love. Drink of this potion and bliss will be thine. Happiness, comfort, and beauty divine." Shrek read.

Donkey shook his head worriedly. "This don't feel right, Shrek. My donkey senses are tingling all over! So, why don't you drop that jug o' voodoo and let's get out of here."

"Look, it says beauty divine. How bad can it be?" asked Shrek. Shrek pulled the cork out of the bottle and sniffed in the fumes. Immediately, he bent over and sneezed on a toad-stool.

"See, look at that." Donkey was riled. "You're already having an allergic reaction! See if Fiona thinks you're a hunk when you're all covered in bumps and lumps and stuff!"

Puss stepped forward. "Boss, just in case there's something wrong with the potion, allow me to take the first sip. It would be an honor to lay my life on the line for you."

"No, no, no! I don't think so!" Donkey jumped in, not wanting to be upstatged by the cat. "If there's going to be any animal testing here, I'm going to do it! That's the best friends job. Now give me that bottle!" Donkey snatched the bottle and took a few sips.

Anxiously everyone leaned in and waited for a reaction. Moments passed without anything happening.

"Donkey? How do you feel?" Sora asked.

"I don't feel any different." Donkey replied. "Do I look any different?"

"You still look like an ass to me." Said Puss, earning him a glare from Donkey.

"Huh." Shrek took the bottle back. "Maybe it doesn't work on donkeys. Well, here's to us Fiona." Shrek took a big gulp of the potion.

Almost instantly, storm clouds gathered. The wind began to blow, and the sky turned black. And… Shrek passed gas.

"Ohh, shrek." Said Riku waving his hand in front of his face and wrinkiling his nose. "That's nasty!"

"Maybe it's a dud." Puss suggested.

Shrek sagged with disappointment. "Maybe me and Fiona were never meant to be."

"Don't say that Shrek, you guys both love eachother." Said Sora trying to calm Shrek.

Lightning then flashed and thunder roared. The sky broke open and rain poured down upon them.

Donkey had been so distracted by Shrek's disappointment, that he now thought the some storm was some terrible magic. "Oh, no! What did I tell you!" Donkey cried. "I think I feel something coming on! Oh, sweet sister, mother of mercy! I'm melting!"

"It's just the rain." Sighed Shrek sadly.

It was really pouring. Sora, Shrek, Riku, Puss, and Donkey ran for cover. They were gone, and none of them had noticed that the toad-stool Shrek sneezed on had transformed into a beautiful Rose.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The group found a dry barn where they could wait out the storm. To pass the time, Sora and Shrek stared at the castle in the distance. Donkey came and sat next to them.

Shrek smiled sadly and gave Donkey a pat on the head.

"Aww, Shrek, don't worry, things just seem bad cause it is dark and rainy… and Fiona's father hired a sleezy hit man to whack you." Donkey said as Puss hissed at him. "It'll be better in the morning, you'll see. The sun will come out….tommorow…bet your bottom…" Suddenly, Donkey's head got woozy. His legs began to wooble. Everyone stared at Donkey, who was twirling around. Donkey then fell down, out cold.

"Donkey!" everyone exclaimed.

A wave of dizziness then passed over Shrek. He then fell down, out cold also. Lightning crackled in the sky outside. The light blasted bright, then grew dim. A puff of magical blue smoke bursted through the barn doors and windows.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Fiona and Kairi were joining Fiona's parents in front of the castle's giant fireplace.

"There you are girls!" the king smiled. "We missed you at dinner."

"What is it dear?" the Queen asked, noticing the look on Fiona's face.

"Dad, I've been thinking about what you said, I'm going to set things right." Said Fiona.

"Ah, excellent!" the king chuckled.

Fiona continued. "It was a mistake to bring Shrek here. Me and Kairi are going to go look for the boys, then me and Shrek are going back to the swamp where we belong."

It was then Fiona's parents noticed Fiona had packed her bags. The girls picked up Fiona's bags and began to walk out the front door. The Queen and King followed after them.

"Fiona, please." The Queen pleaded.

Fiona opened the door.

"Let's not be rash, darling." The King panicked. "You can't go anywhere right now."

"Fiona!" the Queen cried.

Fiona took only a few steps before a huge gust of wind whipped up, sending rain-soaked leaves spinning around her. Fiona lost her balance and fainted.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Fiona's parents tucked her in bed. Once she'd done all she could for he daughter, the Queen gave the King an icy glare and left the room. The King lingered for a moment, looking fondly at his daughter. He hoped she would be ok. Soon he left, just missing the puff of magical blue smoke that burst in through the bedroom windows.


	17. Stop That Kiss!

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney**

Hours had past and so did the storm. The sun was up and the clouds had disappeared from the other night. Inside the barn, Sora, Shrek and Riku were sleeping, until…

"Good morning, sleepy heads!" a young maid yelled right in the boy's faces.

"Ahh!" the three boys yelled scared. Two other maidens joined the first one.

Shrek realized he had a terrible headache. "Owww! My head!"

"Here, I fetched you a pail of water." One of the maidens said handing Shrek, Riku, and Sora pails of water.

"Ah… thanks." Shrek grabbed the pail and screamed again. His hands weren't fat and green anymore. They were long, slender, and human-looking. "Acute button nose? Thick wavy locks? Im…I'm"

"Gorgeous!" squealed the maidens. "What's your name?"

"Um…Shrek." Shrek answered.

"Wow Shrek, you look…different!" Said Sora still in shock from Shrek's new appearance. Sora looked around the room, everyone was there besides Donkey. "Hey have you girls seen a donkey?"

"Who you calling a donkey?" yelled a familiar voice.

Shrek, Sora, and Riku turned around, and their jaws down to the floor from what they saw.

"Donkey you're a…a…" Shrek said stuttering. Donkey was standing in the doorway to the barn. Only now he was a noble white steed, rimmed with golden sunlight.

"I'm a stallion, baby!" Donkey exclaimed. Shrek was having a hard time believing what had happened to Donkey. "Look Shrek!" Donkey cried. "I can whinny, I can count!" Donkey tapped his hoofs on the ground. Donkey began to trot around the barn.

Puss mocked Donkey while smiling playfully. "Oh, don't take that potion, Mr. Boss! It's veeeeery baaad! Pffft!" Puss picked up the potion bottle and read from the label on it. "Warning! Side effects may include burning, itching, oozing, weeping. Not intended for heart patients or those with heart disorders."

Sora, Shrek, Riku and Puss watched donkey carefully. "What?" asked Donkey as he noticed his friends staring at him.

Puss started reading the label again. "Senor! To make the effects of the potion permanent, the drinker must obtain his true loves kiss by midnight."

"Midnight?" Shrek frowned. "Why is it always midnight?"

"Ooh, pick me!" one of the maidens ran up and dropped at Shrek's feet. "I'll be your one true love!"

"No, I will!" yelled the other maiden.

"Why is it that everyone but me can get a girl?" said Riku.

"Well for one thing you gave in to the darkness." Said Sora.

"Well don't you think that would be a good way to get ladies?" asked Riku.

"No..well…hmm good point." Said Sora. "Well don't worry. You'll find someone."

"Whatever." Said Riku coldly.

Shrek held out his hands. "Look, ladies, I already have a true love."

"Oh!" came the disappointed response.

"And take it from me, boss, you are going to have one satisfied princess!" Puss purred.

"Well, look out world. Here comes the new me!" Shrek said. Shrek raised his arms and turned around to show himself off. His ogre pants fell down leaving him standing only in his long tunic. The maidens giggled as Shrek turned red with embarrassment.

"Well first things first." Sora said trying not to look at Shrek. "We need to find you some new clothes."

**BOWBOWBOW**

Shrek, Sora and Riku were hiding behind a bush next to the rode. They watched as a fancy, carriage came around a corner and approached.

"Ready?" asked Shrek.

"Ready!" came Sora and Riku's reply.

As the carriage passed, it ran over something in the road. "Oww!" Donkey cried.

A nobleman leaned out of the carriage window and shouted. "Driver stop!". The nobleman, a short, chubby man, opened the door and looked back to see what the carriage had rolled over. He gasped at what he saw.

Donkey and Puss were lying in the road, pretending to be in serious pain. "Oh, my! Help me, please!" Donkey yelled in agony.

"Oh, my poor little kitty legs!" Puss yelled.

The man ran to them. "You poor creatures! Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well…" Donkey and Puss said simultaneously. "There is one thing."

Sora and Riku jumped out from behind the bush, and pointed their keyblades at his neck. "Take off the wig!" Sora yelled.

"And step away from your clothes." Riku said.

The stunned nobleman slowly took off his wig and dropped it on the ground.

A few minutes later, Shrek was dressed in the nobleman's clothing and wearing the wig on his head. The clothes were way too small for him even though he was smaller in his human form then his ogre form. He looked ridiculous.

"Not bad." Sora fibbed.

"Not bad at all." Concurred Donkey. Sora and Donkey looked at each other and burst into laughter. Shrek gave them an annoyed look and pulled a fake mole off his check. Not a second later, the nobleman's son came out of the carriage.

"I say, Father?" the son called. "Is everything all right? Father?" The son wore a very princely outfit and was the exact same size as Shrek. Sora, Shrek, Riku, Donkey and Puss all smiled.

Father and son stood there in undergarments as Shrek, Sora and Riku mounted Donkey and bade them farewell. "Thank you!" Shrek waved as Puss jumped on Donkey to ride, too. "You have done a very noble deed!" With that, Donkey reared up, kicked Puss off, and took off to bring Shrek, Sora and Riku back to the castle. Puss picked himself up and chased after them, cursing at Donkey in Spanish.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Shrek, Sora, Puss and Riku rode into the Kingdom of Far Far Away, and the experience was much better then the first trip. Woman in restaurants looked up from their coffees. Males turned to stare. Shrek caught his reflection in a window. Farmers delivering goods to a market beamed as the gang passed. Young maidens gasped in Shrek's presence. When Shrek smiled, the sun shined off his new sparkly white teeth.

Of course, Sora, Riku, Donkey and Puss got their share of attention. Puss flirted, Donkey tossed his mane like he was in a beauty contest, Riku flexed his muscles, and Sora, seeing all the pretty girls, tried to remember he was going out with Kairi.

At the palace, Shrek addressed the attentive guards. "Tell Princess Fiona her husband, Sir Shrek, is here to see her."

One of the guards ran into the palace. It seemed that the guards liked him a lot better now that he wasn't a ogre anymore.

Inside the castle, Fiona was just getting out of bed. She yawned and stretched and made her way to the bathroom. She poured some water from a pitcher into her bath, grabbed a hand towel, and washed her face. Using another towel to dry off, she blinked and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was human again. Her jaw dropped. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Fiona screamed.

Outside the castle, Shrek, Sora, Riku, Donkey and Puss heard the scream, and jumped into action." Fiona!" Shrek yelled. Sora, Riku and Shrek dismounted Donkey, and ran into the castle.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Fiona was still staring at herself in the mirror when Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Peter came running in the room with their keyblades in hand.

"Fiona what's….wow!" said Kairi with astonishment. "You're beautiful!"

Suddenly Kairi and Fiona heard Shrek call Fiona's name. "Shrek?" Fiona said.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled happily.

"C'mon guys!" Fiona yelled running out of the room, with the others following shortly behind.

**BOWBOWBOW**

On their way to Fiona's room, Sora and Riku heard Fiona's voice coming from a room they had just passed. Puzzled the three boys went into the room. They'd never been in the room before. But there, standing in front of a window in the corner of the room, was a silhouetted, hooded figure that could have been Fiona.

"Fiona?" Sora asked.

"I sense darkness coming from the room!" Riku said coldly.

Shrek looked down. The figures feet weren't touching the ground. The figure discarded the hooded cloak and revealed herself. It was the Fairy Godmother. The group took a step back.

The Fairy Godmother smiled like a shark. "Hello, handsome." She said looking at Shrek

"You?" Riku scowled.

"Where's Fiona?" Sora asked shouting. Realizing that the Fairy Godmother had tricked Shrek, the group turned to run out of the room. "Kairi! Fiona!"

An enchanted dresser and other menacing furniture were blocking their way out. "You wanna dance, pretty boys?" sneered the dresser.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Down in the courtyard, Donkey and puss were still waiting for Shrek, Sora, and Riku when Fiona, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Peter ran out of the castle. "Hey guys! Looking good Fiona!" Donkey cried, seeing Fiona in her human form.

The group recognized Donkey's voice, but were stunned to see him as a horse. "Donkey?" Fiona asked.

Donkey grinned. "Wow, the potion worked on you to, huh?"

"What potion?" Peter asked.

"It's kind of a long story, but, see, Shrek and I took some magic potion, and, well… now were sexy!" Donkey yelled.

The group's eyes fell on Puss, who was sitting on Fiona's back, cleaning himself. Puss stopped when he noticed the group staring at him. "Shrek?" Fiona asked.

Puss raised his eyebrows. "For you, I could be."

"Yeah, you wish!" Donkey scoffed.

Fiona was getting impatient. "Donkey, where is Shrek?"

"He, Sora and Riku went inside looking for you!" Donkey answered.

Fiona, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Peter turned around and headed back into the castle.

"Shrek? Shrek?" Fiona called out as her and the gang searched for Shrek, Sora and Riku.

"Fiona…" came a voice from the darkness of a room beside them. A man was standing out on the balcony. They moved toward him.

"Shrek? What happened to your voice?" asked Donald.

Prince Charming smiled. "Well Donald, the potion changed a lot of things, but not the way I feel about Fiona."

Just then, the King and Queen ran in, awakened by all the yelling. When they saw that their daughter was human again, they gasped. "Fiona!" exclaimed the Queen. "It's… it's you!"

"Charming…?" the king asked quietly.

Prince Charming stepped up to the king and Queen with a ridiculously wide grin on his face. "Mum! Dad! It's me, Shrek!" Prince Charming lied, staring pointedly at the king. "I know you never get a second chance at a first impression, but what do you think?"

The king hesitated. He knew the truth, but finally he smiled. "I'd be honored."

Kairi noticed that Sora and Riku weren't with Shrek. "Hey Shrek where are Sora and Riku?" asked Kairi looking worried.

Prince Charming looked at Kairi and made a frown. "Im sorry Kairi." Prince Charming tried to act sad. "Sora and Riku were in a terrible accident." Kairi's eyes started to water. "They were fighting these black creatures. Apparently the creature was to fast. It swiped them with it's claws and they fell to the ground."

"No… this can't happen. I wont let them go!" Kairi yelled. Goofy went over and put his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Donald looked down devastated. "Oh, Sora, Riku."

Peter just took his hat off and put it over his chest in respect.

The Queen looked sad and went to hug the king. The king just stared at Prince Charming, knowing this was all a lie, him being Shrek, and Sora and Riku's fall. And Fiona went over to Shrek (A.K.A Charming) and hugged him tightly.

Kairi sank to her knees and burst into tears, making her make-up run down her face. She was clearly devastated by the lost of her boyfriend, and one of her best friends.

**BOWBOWBOW**

"Fiona!" Shrek cried, pounding on the window.

Sora looked out the window to see everyone sad, and Kairi on her knees crying. He heart started to hurt. "Kairi!" Sora yelled trying to get Kairi to notice him so she would stop crying.

"Oh shoot," Fairy Godmother said in a mocking tone. "I don't think they could hear you, cuties."

Shrek and Sora continued to stare at their loves, their hearts close to breaking. Even Riku was beginning to get teary eyed.

"Don't you think you messed up Fiona's life enough, Shrek?" the Fairy Godmother asked.

"I only wanted her to be happy." Shrek said, sadly. Sora and Riku looked at Shrek sadly.

"And now she can be. Oh, sweetheart, look at her. She's finally found the prince of her dreams. It's time you stop living in a fairy talk, Shrek. She's a princess and you're an ogre. That's something no amout of potion is going to change." The Fairy Godmother said. Shrek, Sora and Riku watched as Fiona was led away by Prince Charming. " If you really love her, you'll let her be." The Fairy Godmother finished.

Having watched the dreadful mage of his one true love with another man, Shrek didn't waste any time leaving the castle. With Sora, Donkey, Riku and Puss following behind him, Shrek walked back into the city. He headed to any bar that he could find.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The bar the gang found was called the Poison Apple. They all sat at the bar. The bartender named Doris, poured them drinks. "There you go boys." Said Doris.

Puss threw a coin to Doris. "Leave the bottle."

"Hey why the long faces?" Doris asked.

"I never should of rescued her from that tower in the first place." Shrek said sadly.

"I hate Mondays!" Sora sighed.

"I can't beleave you're going to walk away from the best thing that's ever happened to you." Donkey said, disappointed in his friend.

"What choice do I have?" asked Shrek. "She loves that pretty boy, Prince Charming."

"But I don't get it Shrek, you love Fiona." Said Riku.

"Which is why I should just walk away." Shrek said, staring down at the bar.

Just then the door to the door burst open and a cloaked figure entered the room. He glanced around the bar. He walked up to the bar and motioned for Doris. "Umm excuse me, I'mm here for…" the cloaked figure whispered.

"The secret meeting?" Doris asked loudly. The figure looked around nervously and nodded. Doris gestured toward a door in the back of the room. Two of the Fairy Godmother's large body heartless stood infront of the door and glared at the figure as he slipped by him.

Sora, Shrek, Puss, Riku and Donkey exchanged curious glances, then quickly got up and snuck outside.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The group found a window where they could see the back room, outside. The Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming were there, along with the cloaked figure. The figure took off his cloak to reveal the King.

"You better have a good reason for dragging us down here, Harold!" the Fairy Godmother said.

"Yes, yes of course.. perhaps it's best if we just call the whole thing off." The King stammered. "It's just that, well, Fiona isn't warming up to Charming. And well what he said to the little girl Kairi.. it broke her heart, and her friends also."

"Um, FYI, not my fault." Prince Charming joined the conversation. "I mean, how charming can I be when I have to pretend I'm that dreadful ogre? And about that Sora kid. She told me to say it."

"It's nobody's fault." The King said quickly. "I mean, you cant force someone to fall in love."

"I do it all the time." The Fairy Godmother said reaching into her dress. She pulled out a bottle of magic potion, which she handed to the King. "Have Fiona drink this and she'll fall in love with the first man she kisses."

The King looked at the bottle. "No." he said. " I wont do it."

Suddenly the Fairy Godmother was right in his face. She pressed her wand against his nose, then began to speak. "I seem to recall how I once helped you require a happy ending of your own," she said. " And I can take it all away just as easily. Is that what you want? Hmm? Is it?"

"No," the King said weakly.

"Good boy." The Fairy Godmother said sweetly. "We have to go… I said I'd do Charming's hair before the ball."

"Oh thank you, Mother." Prince Charming gushed.

"Mother!" Donkey cried from outside.

"Donkey!" Sora, Riku and Shrek yelled.

The Fairy Godmother turned to the window and saw Shrek, Puss, Donkey and the two keybearers peering in. "The ogre!" the Fairy Godmother cried, racing out of the bar as Donkey and the gang ran around the corner. "Theives! Bandits! Stop them!" the Fairy Godmother cried.

Knight's nearby grabbed their weapons and helmets and took after the group. Sora and the gang were caught arrested by the knights a few blocks away from The Poison Apple. They struggled and tried to explain what was going on, but the knights didn't listen. They were fingerprinted, photographed, and were hung in shackles on a jail wall.

As the evening came on, Sora and the guys hung grimly. Shrek was afraid that Fiona would kiss Prince Charming and be lost to him forever.

**BOWBOWBOW**

At the palace, guests for the ball were starting to arrive. The Fairy Godmother stepped out of her carriage and waved to her fans. "Hello Far Far Away!" she cried.

**BOWBOWBOW**

In Shrek's home, at the swamp, Gingy, Pinocchio, the tree little pigs, and the big bad wolfs, were watching the ball on their TV. The TV had gone to commercials. For this part, Gingy was bored to tears. "Man! I hate these ball shows. Flip over to Wheel Of Torture!"

"I'm not flipping until we see Shrek and Fiona." Said Pinocchio sharply.

Another commercial came on. "Tonight on Knights…"

Gingerbread Man's eyes lit up. "Now, here's a good show."

On the TV, images flashed by of Shrek, Sora, Riku, Donkey and Puss getting captured and arrested by armored men. None of them watching thought much of it at first, since Shrek and Donkey looked different, and they didn't even know Sora, Riku or Puss.

"Freeze!" ordered a knight, wrestling Donkey to the ground.

"That ain't necessary." Donkey shouted. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Get your hands off me!" Riku yelled in a threatening way.

"I have to talk to Princess Fiona!" cried Shrek, as the knights tried to shove him in their wagon.

"Stop struggling!" growled a knight. Shrek tried to escape again. "We warned you!" said the knight, as he took a pepper grinder to Shrek's face.

"Ow! My eyes!" Shrek yelled in pain. The knights threw everyone in the wagon, and pulled away with Shrek yelling. "I'm her husband Shrek!"

Every jaw dropped in Shrek's living room. The commercial was over, and the tv returned to the ball.

**BOWBOWBOW**

The king was preparing two mugs of tea, looking around now and then to make sure no one saw what he was doing. The King uncorked the bottle of magic potion the Fairy Godmother had given to him, and poured the contents into one of the mugs. He carried the mugs on a tray into Fiona's room. He kept his eye on the one with magic potion, so he didn't get the two mixed up. "Darling." He entered. "How about a nice hot cup of tea before the ball."

Fiona didn't look at him. "I'm not going."

The king was shocked. "But the whole kingdom turned out to celebrate your marriage!"

From where she stood, she could see Prince Charming down on the red carpet, posing for all the cameras. "There's just one problem. That's not my husband! I mean look at him!"

"I grant you, he is a bit different. But people change for the people they love." The king looked at his reflection in the mirror. "You'd be surprised how much I changed for your mother."

"Changed?" Fiona laughed. "Shrek hasn't changed; he's completely lost his mind!"

"Darling, why not come down to the ball and gave him another chance? For me? You might find you like this new Shrek." Said the king.

"But, it's the old one I fell in love with. I'd do anything to get him back." Fiona said sadly. Fiona grabbed for a mug of tea.

Seeing this, the king panicked. "Ah, darling!" the king took the mug from her hands and offered her the other one. "That's mine. Decaf. Other wise, I'm up all night."

Fiona took the other mug, and the king anxiously watched her as she drank it.

**BOWBOWBOW**

At the jailhouse, Donkey was raising a ruckus. "Help us! I can't take it anymore!" Donkey yelled pulling at his shackles. "I gotta get out of here! Hey, what about my Miranda rights? You're supposed to say I have the right to remain silent!"

"Donkey, you have the right to remain silent!" Sora said.

Riku threw his head back dramatically. He was getting really bored of being locked up. "If were here for much longer I'm going to go crazy!"

"Shrek? Donkey?" a voice called. Riku looked up at the opening in the ceiling. Pinocchio and the Gingerbread Man were up there. "Too late." Riku sighed.

"Gingy! Pinocchio!" Shrek whispered excitedly, "Get us out of here!"

The fairy-tale creatures lowered Pinocchio down by his strings through the opening. Gingy slid down Pinocchio's strings and onto his back. Gingy then unlocked Shrek from his shackles and he fell to the floor. Donkey was next then Sora, Puss and finally Riku.

Shrek rubbed his wrists and looked at Far Far Away through the small cell window. "We have to stop that kiss." He said.

"I thought you said you were going to walk away?" Puss said.

"I was, but I can't let them to do this to Fiona." Shrek replied.

"Alright, that's the Shrek I know." Exclaimed Donkey.

Shrek studied the castle, and then looked at Gingy. He was beginning to get an idea. He turned to Gingy. "Do you know the muffin man?"

"Sure he lives on Drury Lane." Gingy said matter-of-factly. "Why?"

"Were gonna need flour." Shrek's face glowed with determination. "Lots and lots of flour."

A short time later, a gigantic version of Gingy, at least 100ft tall was walking down the streets of Far Far Away. Sora, Shrek and Riku rode of Gingy's shoulder, and the normal-sized Gingy rode on Sora's shoulder.

"Go Mongo!" Gingy cried.

"There it is Mongo! To the castle! Go!" Riku shouted with a raised fist.

They had named the giant cookie Mongo. The Muffin Man created Mongo according to Shrek's specifications and brought it to life. They allowed Mongo to rise, and when the gargantuan was standing, Shrek commanded it to attack the castle.

At first, it had been difficult to get Mongo to focus, but Donkey had solved the problem. "Mongo! Down here! Look at the pony! Dancing pony! Nice dancing pony! Follow the pretty pony! Pretty pony wants to play at the castle! Donkey shouted.

Immediately, Mongo, carrying Sora, Riku, Shrek and Gingy, began to follow Donkey, carrying Puss, Pinocchio, and the three little pigs, toward the Kingdom of Far Far Away.

"Onward, Mongo!" Sora commanded.


	18. Happily Ever After, or So It Seems

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney**

Fiona ha finally agreed to make an appearance at the ball. Trumpets sounded with regal flare as she and Kairi stepped onto the landing of the grand stairway that led to the packed ballroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a herald announced. "Presenting Princess Fiona and her new husband, Sir Shrek." A spotlight illuminated Fiona, Moments later; Prince charming emerged from the shadows to join her. Kairi wished Fiona good luck before she took her seat next to the king and Queen.

Fiona and Charming descended the stairs as the crowd cheered. The prince smiled and waved to the crowd. "Shrek what are you doing?" Fiona asked.

"I'm just playing the part, Fiona." Prince Charming answered as he leaned in for a kiss.

Fiona leaned away from him. "Is that glitter on your lips?"

"Cherry flavored." Prince Charming stated.

"What is with you?" Fiona frowned.

Music began to play and Prince Charming gave Fiona his most sincere look. "Fiona, my princess, would you honor me with a dance?" he cooed.

"Since when do you dance?" Fiona asked.

"Fiona, if there's one thing I know; it's that love is full of surprises." Charming offered her his hand, gesturing to the dance floor.

When Fiona appeared hesitant to dance with her husband, the crowd started chanting. "Dance! Dance! Dance!"

Realizing there was no escape; Fiona took Charming's hand, and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. The attending guest's cheers were deafening.

**BOWBOWBOW**

Sora and the others could hear the cheers from outside, as they approached the castle.

"All right, big fella, let's crash this party!" Sora commanded Mongo to begin the attack

"Man the catapults!" cried the captain of the guards as he heard the thumping of Mongo. "Ready, fire!" The catapult stones were lit on fire and launched at the invaders.

"Brace yourselves!" Riku yelled.

A fireball hit Mongo square in the chest, knocking off one of his gumdrop buttons. Mongo stared at the button and roared. He picked up the button and kicked it at the castle walls.

"Incoming!" warned the captain of the guard, before the gumdrop hit the catapults, destroying them.

On Sora's shoulder, Gingy cheered for Mongo. Mongo continued to the castle. With thundering footsteps, he head finally reached the castle moat. Mongo thrust his hands, burnt to a crisp after handling the fireball, into the cracks on each side of the drawbridge and got a good grip.

"Man the cauldrons!" came the captain's orders. The guards hoisted a giant bottle of milk into the air and poured it into a gigantic cast-iron cauldron. Another guard swung a large, hot pipe into position inside the cauldron while others turned the crank to steam the milk. The milk then began to turn boiling hot.

Down below, Shrek said to Mongo, "That's it! Heave! You can do it!" Mongo pulled at at the closed drawbridge. It started to give in on the first tug.

"Ho!" shouted the guards as they dumped the hot milk over the side of the castle wall. Mongo's head was covered with the boiling milk, but he wasn't about to be defeated so easily, he ignored the pain, and the foam on his head and began to attack. "More heat, less foam!" the captain yelled angrily to his men.

Mongo pulled the drawbridge again, causing it to come out more. Sora, Shrek, and Riku started to run up Mongo's arm toward the opening. "Ho!" cried the captain, and once again boiling milk was poured over the side.

"Noo!" yelled Gingy as Mongo sank to his knees, then fell backward into the moat. Mongo's arms had broken off and remained in the cracks of the drawbridge, but they were dissolving quickly. Sora and Shrek realized that Mongo's arms wouldn't hold for much longer, so they dived through the crack between the drawbridge and the castle wall, just before the drawbridge slammed back into place.

Riku wasn't as lucky, and started to fall to the ground. "Riku!" Donkey yelled in alarm. He jumped for him, and Riku landed safely on his back.

"Thanks Donkey, that was a close one." Said Riku out of breath because his near death experience.

"Don't worry about it. That's what friends do." Said Donkey smiling widely.

The drawbridge then opened in front of Riku, Puss, Donkey, and the fairy-tale creatures, to reveal Sora and Shrek standing on the other side. "Come on!" Sora called urging his friends forwards.

They all ran into the castle to stop the kiss, between Fiona and Charming, except for Gingy who was standing on Mongo's face, as the giant slowly melted into the moat. "Nooo! Mongo!" Gingy cried.

Mongo looked at Gingy one last time and gave a smile. "Bee goooood…." Mongo's head started sinking into the water, and it looked like Gingy was going to meet the same fate. Just as Gingy was about to hit the water, Puss ran by and swooped him up with his sword.

**BOWBOWBOW**

In the ballroom, the celebration continued. Everyone was having a good time except for Fiona, Kairi. Fiona was having a hard time with the new Shrek, and Kairi was still sad about the loss of her best friends. Goofy, Donald, and Peter were still sad about the loss of sora and Riku, but they still tried to have fun. Goofy was brake-dancing, or trying anyways, Donald was drinking some fruit punch, and Peter was doing the irish jig. Even the King, dressed in his armor, was smiling as he hip-hopped with the Queen.

No one was aware of the battle that was raging outside because the dance music was to loud. Prince Charming spun Fiona across the dance floor. He grabbed her around the waist and vigorously dipped her. Once more, Charming leaned in for a kiss. He came close, but suddenly someone yelled.

"Stop!" shouted Shrek. "Back away from my wife!" A hush fell over the crowd.

"Shrek?" Fiona asked as he dismounted and approached.

"Sora, Riku!" Kairi, Peter, Donald and Goofy yelled as they dog-piled onto the two keybladers.

"Good to see you guys to, but can you get up? I can't breath." Sora muffled being crushed by his very happy friends.

They all got off of Sora and Riku. Kairi helped Sora off of the ground. Her face then started to look angry. She then slapped Sora across the face.

"Oow!" Sora yelled. "What was that for?!"

"I was so worried! I thought you were dead!" tears started to fill Kairi's eyes. " I don't want to lose you again."

Sora grabbed Kairi into a hug. "Kairi. It's okay. You will never lose me. I'll always be by your side to protect you no matter what." Sora said trying to comfort her. "I was just trying to help out Shrek."

"This man is an imposter!" the Fairy Godmother cried.

"Yes, he's an imposter! I'm Shrek. Isn't that right mommy?" Prince Charming said.

The Fairy godmother was furious. "I thought I said ogre's don't have happily ever afters! Heartless.. attack!"

A group of Armored Knights and Magic Maniacks appeared, and surrounded the group.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku slashed at the heartless, while Peter and Donlad casted thunder and blizzard attacks at the Armored Knight heartless. Goofy hurled his keyblade at the heartless like he did with his shield. Shrek punched the heartless and Fiona used great martial arts skills against the heartless, while Donkey used his hindlegs to kick the heartless. Puss used his sword to perry and attack the heartless.

With the heartless defeated, the Fairy Godmother grew angry again. "You'll pay for this!" she yelled.

The Fairy Godmother was about ready to blast Shrek with her wand when the three little pigs jumped on her and hung onto her. The Fairy Godmother was distracted trying to shake the off.

"Pinnochio, grab the wand!" Riku yelled. Riku swung Pinocchio by his strings, then sent him flying toward the Fairy Godmother. But the Fairy Godmother zapped Pinocchio with her wand. Pinocchio then faded away into darkness with his heart going to kingdom hearts.

Fairy godmother finally managed to free herself of the three little pigs, but before she could use the wand again, Sora jumped up and snatched it away from her hands.

"Riku!" Sora called as he quickly threw the wand to his friend. Riku caught it and continued to run from the Fairy Godmother.

"Riku!" Kairi called. Riku threw the wand over the crowd to Kairi, but the Fairy godmother was in hot pursuit. Kairi caught the wand, then passed it to donkey, but he missed it.

The wand landed on the ground and a magic burst hit Pinocchio's heartless, who was transformed back into a puppet. Shrek dove for the wand, pushing out of the way just as the Fairy Godmother reached for it.

Suddenly the wand was flipped into the air by a sword. When it came down Puss grabbed it. "Pray for mercy from Puss…" The cat smiled at the Fairy Godmother. "…and Donkey!" Donkey stood over the Fairy Godmother threateningly.

"Kiis her! Kiss her now! She's taken the potion!" the Fairy Godmother yelled to Prince Charming knowing her chances were slipping.

Fiona was slow to react, and the Price grabbed her, and kissed her.

"Noo!" Shrek cried in anguish.

A victorious smile came over Fairy Godmother face. The ballroom went silent. The king watched nervously. Fiona pulled out of Charming's kiss. She looked dazed. To everyone's horror Fiona stepped up to Charming and took his head lovingly into her hands. She then reared back and head-butted Charming so hard, he fell into an unconscious heap.

Shrek and Fiona ran into each others arms. "Fiona!"

"Shrek!"

"Harold! You were supposed to give her the potion!" the Fairy Godmother screeched.

"Oops!" the king gave a little smile. "I guess I swerved her the wrong tea."

With an angry wave of her hand, the wand flew from Puss's grip and back to hers. A huge thunderclap boomed, causing a vortex of thunder around Shrek, Fiona and the king. The Fairy Godmother rose above the vortex and her face took on an eerie glow.

"Shrek!" Sora cried trying to get passed the thunder vortex. As soon as Sora touched the vortex he got shocked and jumped backward.

"Die ogre!" the Fairy Godmother cried. Just before she released her magic, Shrek pushed Fiona out of the way. Before the magic hit Shrek, a flash of light appeared in his hands. Star Seeker went through all the keybearers heads.

The magic bounced off the keyblade, and at the king. The magic then bounced off of the kings armor and at the Fairy Godmother. As soon as the magic hit the Fairy Godmother, she yelled in agony and faded into darkness, with her heart going to kingdom hearts. All that was left of the Fairy Godmother was her glasses and wand laying on the ground.

The vortex cleared and everybody ran over to the king. All they saw left of the king was his armor. Fiona cried into Shrek, Kairi hugged Sora and cried into his chest, and Donald, Peter and Goofy took off their hats in respect. Riku just stood silent, because he was used to seeing people dead.

Out from the crack of the armor came a heartless. The Queen approached. "Harold?"

"Dad?" Fiona exclaimed.

The king, now a heartless, looked at the faces surrounding him, then turned to Fiona. "Fiona, I'd wished you'd never see me like this." The king said.

"Wow!" Sora yelled. "Did that heartless just talk? And he gave you a hard time Shrek!"

"Sora!" everyone but the king yelled at the keybearer.

"No, no he's right." The king walked over to Shrek. "I'm sorry to both of you. I only wanted what was best for Fiona. But I can see now she already has it." Shrek nodded.

The queen walked over to the king. "I'm sorry Lillian, for everything. I just wish I could be the man you deserve." The king said sadly.

"You're more a man today than you ever were… darkness and all." Everyone laughed at the Queens comment.

The clock then began to chime midnight. "Midnight!" Shrek cried. "Fiona, is this what you want? If you kiss me now, we'll stay this way forever."

"You'd do that for me?" Fiona asked quietly. Shrek nodded. "I want what any princess wants… to live happily ever after…" Shrek bent down to kiss her, but Fiona stopped him. "With the ogre I married."

As the clock made it's last chime, Shrek and Fiona held each other as the transformation began, lifting and spinning them high in the air. A strange blue light shot out of their bodies. The crowd stared asd Donkey too was lifted up and changed. When the three came back down, they were all back to their former selves.

"Now, where were we?" Fiona asked

"Oh, I remember." Shrek said. He dipped Fiona and and spun around with her in a little dance. He held her and kissed her. The crowd cheered and Riku whistled.

"Hey. Isn't we supposed to be having a fiesta?" Puss shouted.

"Yeah!" agreed Donkey, cueing the band to start the music.

Everyone headed for the dance floor. Before Shrek started to dance, Sora grabbed him from out of the crowd.

"Hey Shrek can I ask you a favor?" asked Sora.

"Sure Sora, what is it?" asked Shrek.

"I need you to come with me and my friends. You have a keyblade now, which means you have to help us save the universe from the bad guys, and help us fight in the keyblade war." Explained Sora.

"I can't just leave Fiona alone. What if she is in danger?" said Shrek.

"Trust me Shrek, shell be in more danger if you don't come with us. If you don't help us the worlds will fall to darkness!" said Sora.

"Well if you put it that way.. I'll go." Said Shrek.

"Great well go after the party." Said Sora.

"Alright see you then." Said Shrek.

The party lasted well into the night. When the party was over, the group, now including Shrek, went to go put Charming in jail and seal the keyhole.

The Fairy Godmother's wand lifted up into the air. Sora pointed the keyblade out and entered the heart of the world. A beam of light shot out of the keyblade into the keyhole of the world. With a click, the keyhole was sealed, and Sora returned to hid friends.

When he returned, his friends ran to him looking worried. "Sora!" Donald yelled. "Charmings gone!"

"What!" Sora yelled.

"While you were sealing the keyhole, we went to go get him, but he was gone!" Donald continued.

"I can guess who took him." Riku said angrily.

"Malificent!" Sora, Riku, and Kairi said in unison.

"Well the sooner we find more keybladers, the sooner we can end this once and for all!" said Sora. "Let's go!"

With those words the group with the new included Shrek, walked to the gummie ship.

**Keyblader #4**

**Keybearer: **Shrek

**Keyblade: **Star Seeker

**Weapon Pre-keyblade: **Fists

**Abilities Pre-keyblade:** Strengh

**Abilities Post-keyblade: **Earth-based attacks

**Please Review**


	19. Of Pirates and Keybladers

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney**

In Castle Oblivion, a meeting of the villains was taking place. "So, it seems the Fairy Godmother failed to see the darkness eating away at her heart." Said Malificent pacing back and forth in the meeting room. "Poor fool. Charming! You will take your mother's place!"

"With pleasure. I'll do anything to avenge my mother!" Charming yelled.

Just then Master Xehanort strode into the room. "That's the spirit! Let me introduce to you your teammates!" He pointed to a man with long black hair and a giant squid like figure. "This is Hook and Davy Jones." He walked over to another set of people. There was a guy in a black suit and wearing a bowler hat, an extremely buff guy with a vest, a mustache and a bald head. "Bowler Hat Guy and Sal'uk." He pointed towards an old and skinny girl octopus, who appeared to be half human also. Then he pointed towards an old man with black robes and a black hat. The next person was a short chubby guy with a pix-axe in his hand. "Morgana, Claude Frollo and Prospector."

Xehanort then pointed towards a handsome guy with impressive muscles, and a handsome grin. A giant grasshopper sat next to him, along with a man with his hair made of fire, a man with orange hair and a costume with a giant S on it, a lioness, a leopard with a robe, a rodent with a red cape, a robot with three glowing eyes, a skinny old lady with a purple dress, a giant crap with bright yellow eyes and grey scraggly hair, a tiger, a bag of bugs, a big zombie with blood and guts dripping down its mouth, a hunter with dark hair and a yellow jacket, a old butler with a ghost like look, a queen with a huge head, a man with long silver hair and a giant sword, a man with a giant build, partially bald, and white hair, a sabertooth burning with anger, a phantom that looked like a ink blot, a nerd with a orange jump suit, and a tan man with a goatee and pure black eyes.(1) "And these people are Gaston, Hopper, Hades, Syndrome, Zira, Hamsterviel, Randol, Yzma, Scroop, Oogie, Ramsly, Red Queen, Sephiroth, Xyhan Su, Stoxo, Phantom Blot, Vector and Rafael."

"And kid do we ever have a gift for you!" Rafael yelled.

"Yes… the power of darkness!" Maleficent cried. She then sent a wave of darkness from her staff into Charming. Charming then began to glow blacks. A dark mist then surrounded him.

"There you go kiddo! When the time comes, you can squash that ogre like a bug!" yelled Xehanort. All of the villains then busted out in a fit of evil laughter.

**ROWROWROW**

The group with the new addition of Shrek had just arrived at the gummie ship, when they saw another gummie ship next to theirs. It was the gummie ship that belonged to King Mickey.

"Mickey!" Riku yelled as he touched the beam, that beamed him up to the gummie ship.

"The king!" Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi yelled as they followed Riku onto the ship, followed by Peter and Shrek.

When the seven arrived into the gummie ship, they saw King Mickey sitting down on the couch waiting for their arrival. "Hiya fellas!" the king announced cheerfully. He looked at his friends and noticed Peter and Shrek. "I've see you already found more keybearers."

"Yep. So why are you here Mickey?" Riku asked.

"I've been thinking about our situation," started King Mickey. He hoped off the couch and walked over to the keybladers. "And I think it would be easier if we all split up. That way we can search and seal the worlds faster."

An uneasy look came over Sora, Kairi, and Riku's faces. "But your majesty, we just spent two years apart from each other!" Sora complained.

"I know. And I am sorry, but if it's better for the worlds, it's a risk I gotta take." King Mickey stated with a frown on his face.

Riku looked over at Sora and Kairi. "Well, let's make a promise then," said Riku trying to cheer his two best friends up. "No matter how far away we are from each other, we will always be in each others hearts." He put his hand in the middle. (2)

Sora and Kairi's faces brightened up. "Yeah." The two said putting their hands on top of Riku's.

"All for one, and one for all!" the three best friends cheered.

King Mickey smiled at the three. He wished that those three teenagers didn't have to live their lives like this. "Alright. Team one will consist of Sora, Kairi, Goofy, and Shrek. The rest will come with me for group two. I have also taken the liberty of making a list of worlds each group should visit, along of the map of the worlds."

"Wow, thanks your majesty!" Goofy said grabbing the list and map from King Mickey.

"Alright, I guess we should head out troops." Ordered King Mickey.

They all said their goodbyes, and then Mickey, Riku, Donald and Peter went into King Mickey's gummie ship, and took off onto other worlds.

"Well Goofy, where do we go first?" Sora asked.

Goofy looked over the map, and the list. "Looks like Port Royal!"

"Alright! Jack's world!" Sora cheered.

"Who's Jack?" Shrek asked.

Sora answered Shrek's question by telling him and Kairi about his, Goofy and Donald's adventures with Jack, including sailing on the legendary Black Pearl and taking down the man who stole Jack's boat, Captain Barbossa. Sora also told them how Jack can be….well….a weird guy. "Wow. Jack sounds like an interesting guy." Said Kairi.

"So how long until we get there Goofy?" Shrek asked.

"We should be there in about an hour." Answered Goofy.

"What are we going to do until then?" Sora complained.

Goofy put the ship on autopilot. "How about we go practice in the training room." Goofy suggested.

"Good idea. Shrek needs to learn how to use the keyblade." Sora said.

"Let's go then!" Goofy said leading the others to the training room.

The four keybladers walked down the halls of the gummie ship, until they reached a door marked "Training Room". When the four walked into the room, they were amazed. The room was filled with all kinds of technology.

"Shrek and I will go first." Sora volunteered. Sora and Shrek walked into the small plastic room.

Goofy's voice then came over an intercom. "Alright fellas! Level one!" Goofy announced.

Neoshadow heartless then appeared in front of Sora and Shrek. Sora summoned Ultimate Weapon and Shrek summoned Starseeker. "Shrek!" Sora called.

"You got it."Shrek said.

Shrek swung Sora around by his legs as he fired magic at the heartless. Their keyblades then melted away into their bodies transforming Sora into water energy and Shrek into thunder energy. Sora and Shrek, in their new elements, zoomed around the room, crashing and dealing damage to the neoshadows. They then returned to their normal forms, and did a chest bump, ending their limit attack.

With the heartless defeated, Sora and Shrek stepped out of the training room. "Good job guys and good timing too. We just got to Port Royal. Let's go!" Goofy said.

The four walked back into the cockpit of the gummie ship. Sora, Kairi, Goofy and Shrek then beamed down to Port Royal

**ROWROWROW**

The moon rose high above the dark ocean. The air was filled with the sounds of blowing winds. Sora, Kairi, Goofy, and Shrek had gotten beamed down onto the deck of the Black Pearl. However the ship wasn't in the water, but rather on land. Around the giant black ship was a luscious green forest fill with trees and plants.

Sora looked around the ship. There was no one in sight. "I wonder were every one is." Said Sora.

"Hey what's that?" Shrek asked. There were a group of people running toward the giant ship. When the people came aboard the Black Pearl, Sora and Goofy had realized who they were. It was Will Turner, Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Pintel, Raggeti, and Cotton's parrot.

"Hey guys!" Sora and Goofy exclaimed.

"Sora! Goofy! What are you doing here?" Will asked happily.

"Good to see you lads!" Mister Gibbs exclaimed shaking Sora and Goofy's hands.

"Good to see you guys too!" said Sora. Sora looked around the ship but couldn't find the person he was looking for. "Hey Will, where's Jack?"

Suddenly, everyone heard screaming coming from the shore. They turned around to see Jack running towards the Pearl followed by native warriors. "C'mon Jack!" Marty yelled.

Jack had managed to make it onto the deck. Gibbs walked up to him. "Put as much distance between us and this island and make for open sea?" he asked.

"Yes to the first and yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows…." Jack replied still panting.

Gibbs frowned. "That seems a bit contradictory, sir."

Jack nodded. "I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Mr. Gibbs," Jack said matter of factly. Jack then moved to the rail of the ship, open his compass, and stared at it. He was so focused; he didn't see he had company. He looked up to see Sora, Goofy, Kairi, Will and Shrek. "Zola, Garry, William! What do I owe the pleasure of your company? Any heartless running around? And just who are these friends of yours?"

"That's SORA and GOOFY! We haven't seen any heartless running around yet. And this is Kairi and Shrek. Kairi and Shrek this is the infamous Jack Sparrow, the greatest pirate to ever sail the Spanish Main." Sora answered.

"Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack corrected. "Pleasure to meet you Madame and um… green monster thing. Shrek gave Jack a glare.

"Jack," Will said trying to get Jack's attention. "I need your compass."

"And why is that?" Jack asked, taking another look at his compass before snapping it shut.

"To rescue Elizabeth," Will explained.

"That has a familiar ring to it," Jack said. "Have you ever thought having a closer eye on her? Maybe lock her up somewhere?"

"She is locked up. In prison," Will snapped.

"What happened Will?" Kairi asked worried.

"Elizabeth's bound to hang for helping Jack." Will explained.

Jack paused a second as Will's words sunk in. then he shrugged and started to walk along the deck. "There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes."

Jack then felt Will's sword on his throught. "You will hand it over now!" Will demanded. "In exchange you will be granted full pardon and commissioned as a privateer in service to England."

"I wonder, what will my crew think when they seen you've skewered their beloved and dully chosen captain?" Jack asked.

"I think they will see it as an example." Will told him sternly.

"All right," Jack nodded. "You get the compass; you rescue your bonnie lass. Where's my profit?"

"You get full pardon," Will explained. "Freedom. A commission."

Jack shook his head. "No, accepting those things is what you want from me. Don't you want to know what I want from you?" Jack asked.

Will turned and looked at Sora. He shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want Jack?" asked Sora.

"This." Jack said taking something out of his pocket.

He then handed the object to Will. "A key?" Will asked.

"Better. It's a drawing of a key." Jack answered.

"This is going to save Elizabeth?" Will asked.

Jack leaned in towards Sora and Will. "How much do the two of you know of Davy Jones?" Jack asked in a whisper so know one else would hear.

"Nothing." Will and Sora answered.

"Yep," Jack answered. "This is going to save Elizabeth."

**ROWROWROW**

Through a heavy mist, to longboats from the Black Pearl rowed to the mouth of the Pantano River. In the leading longboat were Sora, Kairi, Goofy, Will and Gibbs. In the second was Jack, Shrek, Cotton, Pintel and Ragetti.

"What is it that has Jack so spooked?" Kairi asked Gibbs.

Gibbs heaved a sigh. "Well, Missy, Jack has run afoul by none other than Davy Jones himself," he said gravely. "Thinks he is only safe on land. If he goes out into open sea, he'll be taken."

"By Davy Jones?" Will asked joining the conversation.

"Well I'll tell you, if you believe such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature from the depths, with giant tentacles that will suck your face clean off, an drag an entire ship down to crushing darkness. The Kraken." Gibbs said. "They say the stench of its breath…" Gibbs stopped not wanting to go on. Sora could see real fear in the old pirate's eyes. "If you believe such things," he repeated with a tilt of his head and kept rowing.

Sora glanced at Jack. "Never thought Jack was scared of anything."

"Aye, but with Jones, it isn't about the dying – it's about the punishment." Gibbs said. "Think of the worst fate you can conjure yourself, stretching on forever… and that's what awaits you in Davy Jone's locker."

For a moment everyone on the longboat was silent as they pondered Gibb's words.

"And the key will save him?" Goofy asked.

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered," Gibbs whispered, looking over at Jack. "Bad enough to even go ask…her."

"Who's she?" Will asked.

"Tia Dalma," Gibbs answered.

As the boats rowed into the still water of the steamy bayou, fireflies flickered in the heavy air. The boats pulled up to a rope ladder that hung down from a wooden shack high up in a tree. A lantern hung at the door, casting a dim glow on the group.

"No worries, mates," Jack said, trying to sound lighthearted. He grabbed the ladder. "I'll handle this. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable, we were, uh, have been….before."

"I'll watch your back," Gibbs volunteered.

"It's me front I'm worried about." Jack muttered.

With one last nervous glance around, Jack pushed his way into the shack, the rest of the group following close behind. All around the room were jars and bottles. Some were stuffed and hanged from the rafters. Others moved around in jars of murky water. Overhead dangled an old dusty crocodile. Ragetti noticed a jar of eyeballs in a corner and put a hand over his eye socket with the wooden eye.

At a table, in the shadows, sat Tia Dalma, mystic keener then most pirates. She'd been hovering over crab claws when her head suddenly snapped up. She stood. "Jack Sparrow," she said. "I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day." Her eyes moved from Jack to Sora. She smiled as she looked at him. "You have a touch of destiny in you, Sora, keyblade master," she said moving closer.

"You know me?" Sora asked confused.

"You want to know me," she replied looking into Sora's eyes.

"There will be no knowing here," Jack announced, walking over to Tia Dalma, and ushering her back to the table. "We came here for help."

As the group gathered around the table, Tia Dalma pulled Will in close. "Asking for help does not sound like Jack Sparrow."

"It's not so much for me," Jack answered. "As for William, so he can earn a favor from me."

Tia Dalma nodded. "Now that sounds like Jack Sparrow. What service may I do you? You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment!" Jack said brightly, as he held up a cage holding "Jack" the monkey. Jack raised his gun and shot the monkey. The monkey wasn't harmed at all. "See?" Jack exclaimed. "An undead monkey."

Tia Dalma stood and opened the cage. Shrek moaned as the monkey raced through the shack. "You don't know how long it took us to catch that thing," Shrek complained sadly.

"The payment is fair," Tia Dalma said, ignoring Shrek's comment.

Jack took out the drawing of the key and handed it to Sora, who quickly showed Tia Dalma. "We're looking for this…and what it goes to," Sora said.

"That compass you bartered from me can't lead you to this?" Tia Dalma asked.

"No," Jack answered flatly.

"Your key goes to the chest….and it is what lies in the chest you seek, isn't it?" Tia Dalma asked.

"What's inside?" Kairi asked.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Pintel asked hopefully.

"Nothing bad, I hope," Goofy stammered, still unnerved by it all.

Tia Dalma smiled at everyone around her. "You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of the sea, a great sailor until he ran afoul of that which vexes all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

Tia Dalma smiled. "What indeed?"

"The sea," Gibbs said solemnly.

"Sums," Pintel added greedily.

"The dichotomy of good and evil," Ragetti suggested.

"A woman." Jack said, ending the game.

Tia Dalma smiled at the rough pirate captain. "A woman. He fell in love. It was a woman, as changing and harsh and untamable as the sea. He never stopped loving her, but the pain it caused him was too much to live with….but not enough to cause him to die."

"What did he put in the chest?" Shrek asked.

Tia Dalma sighed. "It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings, he decided, and so he carved out his heart, locked it away in a chest, and hid the chest from the world. The key…he keeps with him at all times." Sora nodded understanding.

"That was a roundabout way to get an answer," Jack observed.

"You knew this," Will said.

"No I didn't. I didn't know ere it was..." Jack stuttered. "But now we do. So all that is left is to slip aboard Jone's ship, take the key, and then you can go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass.

Jack headed towards the door, but before he could open it, Tia Dalma said, "Let me see your hand."

Jack hesitated. Slowly, he unwrapped his palm. Tia Dalma nodded at the sight of the black spot that made Jack a marked man, by Davy Jones. The pirates in the room saw the black spot too and turned around three times and spit on the ground. Sora, Goofy, and Shrek watched them and decided to join in just incase. Kairi was grossed out. "Ewww! I hate pirates!" Kairi squealed.

"Good judgment call, love." Jack said calmly.

Tia Dalma walked into a room in the back in the shack. A few minutes later she returned with a jar. She then handed it to Jack. "Davy Jones cannot make port, cannot step on land, but once every ten years," She said to the group. Leaning down, she scooped dirt into the jar. "Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you."

Jack looked into the jar. "This is a jar of dirt," Jack said unimpressed.

"Yes," Tia Dalma agreed.

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?" Jack asked skeptically.

Tia Dalma reached for the jar. "If you don't want it, give it back."

"No!" Jack cried, clutching it to his chest.

"Then it helps." She said nodding.

Will faced Tia Dalma. "It seems we have need to find the Flying Dutchman," he said.

Tia Dalma smiled at him, and then sat at her table. Scooping up the dice of destiny, she tossed them down, casting a spell to reveal the direction of Davy Jone's ship. The dice did their job well. The crew was on its way to find the key of Davy Jone's.

"We have are heading!"

Sorry, I REALLY suck at descriptions.

Kind of cheesy, but I like it.

I am holding a contest. Whoever can answer this question first will be able to pick one summon they want to see in this story. The question is as follows.

What is the first summon Sora gets in Kingdom Hearts 2?

There you have it fellows and fellas. Leave your answer in the review box. Good luck!


	20. The Flying Dutchman

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney**

The Black Pearl was sailing through the dark waves of the archipelago in the Caribbean. The waves crashed against the ship, rocking it back and forth. On the shoals, was a ship, the main deck slanted into the sea. Sora and Will silently stared at the broken ship, when Jack came up behind them.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will asked Jack. He nodded. "She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you." Jack snapped. "Don't underestimate her. So what's your plan?"

"We row over, and search the ship, until we find your bloody key," Will retorted.

"If there are crewmen?" Jack asked Sora testing him.

"We cut down anyone in our path." Sora answered.

Jack smiled. "I like it. Simple and easy to remember."

Will nodded. His eyes traveled to the cloth Jack held in his hands tightly. "I bring you the key, you give me the compass."

"Yes, and if you do get captured, just say, 'Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his dept'," Jack ordered. "It might save the both of you."

Kairi then walked over to Sora. "Promise me you'll be alright." She said hugging him tight.

Sora returned the hug. "Don't worry Kairi, I'll be back in no time." He then leaned down and whispered to her. "Besides you, Goofy, and Shrek are gonna need more being with Jack then me and Will." Kairi giggled and gave Sora a quick peck on the cheek.

Sora and Will said their good-byes, and climbed over the rail of the ship into a waiting row-boat.

As Sora and Will rowed towards the broken down ship, Jack watched silently. "Mister Gibbs, lower the lights."

"Yes Captain!" Gibbs said. One by one, the lanterns of the Black Pearl went as dark as her dark sails. The Pearl was invisible in the dark sea surrounding it.

Sora and Will reached the main deck of the broken ship and lit a lantern for themselves. The ship seemed deserted, except for the bodies of seamen, all dead, laid across the deck. Suddenly a pulley creaked. Sora turned around to see a wounded sailor weakly trying to raise a sail.

"Hoist the inner jib. Bring up with a round turn. Captain's orders," the man muttered.

"Sorry sir, but there's no use," Sora said." The ship's wrecked."

"No…beneath us…foul breath…waves took Billy and Quentin…captain's orders!" the man muttered.

"Sora! Come over here! Quick!" Will exclaimed in a frightened tone.

When Sora got to where Will was, he jumped back. Right in front of them was a sailor with his face completely suctioned off. Sora and Will were quiet for a moment. An eerie calmness came over the sea. Just as quickly the wind blew hard. The sea then churned white, and rising from the sea came a giant powerful ship. The Flying Dutchman. Sora and Will then began to get what was going on. Jack had sent the two to settle his dept with Davy Jones. "That coward tricked us!" Will yelled furious.

The Flying Dutchman was made of pallid wood and bones, and completely covered in items from the sea – coral, shells, seaweed. With a splash, it slammed down into the ocean, the skeleton of a winged female attached to her bow. Sora and Will hid themselves behind one of the wrecked ships cannons. From the shadows, the Dutchman's crew, and Sting Ray nobodies came aboard the ship. The crew of the Flying Dutchman were all hideous-looking. Some of them had scales, while others were covered with barnacles. "So Davy Jones controls the nobodies." Sora observed.

Sora drew Ultimate Weapon while Will took out his sword. They two quickly defeated the nobodies, but even though they tried hard to defeat the crew, the creatures wouldn't budge. Sora and Will soon lost.

**ROWROWROW**

Back on the Black Pearl, Kairi was yelling at Jack. "How could you betray your friends like that! You coward!"

"Sticks and stones love." Jack said simply.

Kairi summoned Destiny's Light to her hand. Kairi was gonna hit Jack over the head with it. But just before she could make her move, her and the rest of the crew were being held prisoner by Jone's crew. Then an octopus looking creature with a pirate hat and a trench coat stepped forward. It was Davy Jones himself.

"It's time to pay up Jack." Jones said. Sting Ray nobodies appeared around him.

Jack stepped forward. "Ah Jones, good to see you mate. You look...eh...good."

"Come Jack, your dept is due." Jones growled.

"I've already sent people to cover for me." Jack explained.

"One soul does not equal another!" Jones said.

"But the two men I sent are special. Will is a strapping young man, brave, excellent soprano. Also in love. Due to be married. And young Sora is…" Jack was interrupted.

"Sora!" Jones yelled in surprise.

"You know him?" Jack asked curiously.

"Indeed. He is a threat to our plans." Jones said.

"Us?" Jack asked.

"I'm working for Malificent and Xehanort. Sora is a major threat to our plans for world domination." Jones explained. "Him and the other keybladers."

"You and that evil witch will never get away with it!" Kairi yelled.

Jones eyes drifted towards Kairi, Goofy, and Shrek. "Ah ha. Jack I see you've made friends. And keybladers none the less. I'll make you an offer. I have Turner and Sora. Give me these three and you will only have to give me…50 souls."

"50!"Jack exclaimed.

"It was going to be 100 for yours but,"

"Fifty's fine."

"Good" Jones said.

"I swear Jack the next time I see you I'll break your nose!" Shrek yelled.

"Good luck with that mate." Jack said.

"Fifty souls! Four days!" Jones said eerily. He and his crew disappeared dragging Kairi, Goofy, and Shrek aboard the Flying Dutchman.

"Mister Gibbs?" Jack said.

"Yes captain?" Gibbs asked.

"I feel we have a need to go to Tortuga" Jack answered.

"Agreed sir" Gibbs said.

The Black Pearl then sailed of towards Tortuga, while Will and the keybladers were about to find a one way ticket towards pain and agony.

**Please Review.**

**Yes I do realize that this chapter is extremely short. But there is a reason for it. Next chapter will be much longer and well…better.**

**Kingdomwarrior**


	21. Suprise!

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney**

On the Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones put the keybladers and Will to work, but because Sora and the other keybladers were a threat to Malificent plans, Jones put them to work in the kitchen. Sora and Kairi were washing dishes, Shrek was sweeping the floor, and Goody was scrubbing the floor.

"How many dishes are left? My hands are killing me." Kairi complained.

"Only a few more." Sora explained. The two stacked the dishes so high that they were nearly 5 feet tall. Finally, they were down to their last dish. Kairi stretched her arm up to try and get the dish on the top. As she leaned in, her elbow pushed the plates, and they all fell on the ground with a crash!

"Hey what was that!" one of the crewmen said from outside the door.

"Get out of my way!" Bo'son, Davy Jones's right hand man, snarled.

"Oh no!" Kairi panicked.

"What do we do?" Goofy asked nervously.

"You guys hide!" Sora said.

"But Sora…" Kairi said.

"I said hide!" Sora commanded.

Kairi hesitated but listened to her boyfriend. Kairi, Shrek and Goofy hid inside a broom closet on the other side of the room.

Bo'son came slamming through the door of the kitchen. He looked down at the smashed plates and immediately, an angry look came upon his face. "What is the meaning of this!" he yelled.

"Sorry sir, it was an accident." Sora explained knowing that if he summoned his keyblade there would be trouble.

Bo'son laughed. "Sorry doesn't count on this ship kid!" he grabbed Sora by the neck and carried him outside. Kairi and the others then ran out of the closet.

"C'mon, we need to help Sora out!" Shrek said as he, Kairi and Goofy ran out of the kitchen and onto the main deck.

**ROWROWROW**

On the main deck, Bo'son had tied Sora to the mast and put a whip in his own hand. "Five from the lash will remind you to be careful!" Bo'son said walking to Sora.

But before he could take a swing, a man with brown spiky hair, a goatee, 6 feet tall, a black trench coat with a white shirt under it, black jeans and a silver crown necklace around his neck reached out and grabbed the crewman's wrist.

"Impeding me in my duties!" the Bo'son snarled. "You'll share the punishment!"

"I'll take it all," the man told him.

"Will you now? Davy Jones asked stepping into the conversation. "And what would prompt such an act of charity?"

The man lifted a barnacled hand, motioning toward Sora. "My son. That's my son."

"Dad!" Sora yelled shocked.

"Dad!" Kairi yelled in shock as well.

Jones smiled as he watched Sora's eyes widen at the sight of his father. "What fortuitous circumstance is this?" Jones roared, slapping his knee. "You wish to spare your son the Bo 'son's punishment?"

"Aye," Mr. Hikari answered.

"Give your lash to Mr. Hikari. The elder," Jones ordered the Bo'son. Mr. Hikari protested as the lash was placed in his hand. "The cats out of the bag Mr. Hikari! Your son will feel the sting, be it by the Bo'sons hand or your own!"

Bo'son went to take the whip back, but pushed him back. He raised the lash to Sora, his barnacled arm snapping forward.

**One snap.** "Sora!" Kairi yelled running towards Sora.

**Second snap.** The crew members blocked Kairi from getting to Sora.

**Third snap.** Sora saw Will running over to him with another man in a black trench coat.

**Fourth snap. **"Sora!" Will yelled trying to break his way through the crewmen.

**Fifth snap. **"Sora…I'm sorry." whispered to himself.

That was it. The pain was too much for Sora, and he passed out.

**ROWROWROW**

A few hours later, Sora was lying down in front of the mast. His vision was blurred but he saw three figures in front of him. Two of them were Kairi and Will, but who was the third one? Then he remembered. Sora sprang off the ground and embraced the man he had not seen in 10 years in a hug. "Dad!" Sora exclaimed. gladly returned the hug. Suddenly, Sora felt a sharp pain in his back.

laid him back on the ground. "Take it east son. You need your rest."

"I can't rest. There are too many questions to ask. Where have you been? What happened to you?" Sora then took on an angry face. "Why did you leave me and mom?"

"Well son…I've been chosen for an important task."

"And what's that?" Sora asked.

"Well I don't know how to explain it….but I can show you." stood up and held out his hand. With a flash of light, a keyblade was in his hand. The name Instinct went through Kairi and Sora's mind. The blade was White with tiger stripes on it, and a paw print as a keychain.

"Wow!" Sora, Kairi and Will exclaimed in amazement.

"Pretty cool, huh son?" said.

"Yeah, you got a keyblade to!" Sora said excitedly.

A look of confusion came over his dad's face. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Sora and Kairi held out their hands. In a second Ultimate Weapon and Destiny's Light were in their hands. A great deal of happiness came over Mr. Haikari's face. "My son…a keyblader."

"Not only a keyblader," Kairi chimed in. "A keyblade master."

"Oh," Will said. "I almost forgot to tell you guys. My father is on the ship as well. He and I have already found where the key is." Will explained.

"Well what are we doing just sitting around here," said. "We need to get you guys and your friends out of here."

"What do you mean? Aren't you and Will's dad gonna come with us?" Sora asked.

"I'm sorry buddy but I have sworn my oath to the Dutchman, and once you swear to it, there's no leaving it." explained.

"Well then let me swear something to you. I swear on my life that I will set you free. Then me, you, Kairi, mom and all my friends I've made will live in peace." Sora promised.

"That's my boy. Now let's go get that key." said. The three then followed Will to go meet up with his dad.

**ROWROWROW**

When they got to the captain's cabin, Will's dad, Bootstrap Bill Turner, Goofy and Shrek, were waiting for them. "So you must be Sora. Thank you for helping my son." Bootstrap said shaking his hand. "And you must be Kairi."

"So where's the key?" Sora asked.

Will looked into the captain's cabin. "I'll be back in a few." Will explained. Will snuck into the captain's cabin leaving the 6 on the main deck.

"Did Will tell you kids the plan?" Bootstrap asked. The two shook their heads. "Well, over there is a merchant ship. That's your chance to get out of here. You'll use the rowboat to get over there." He explained.

A second later, Will came out of the captain's cabin with the key around his neck. "Come on we need to go, there's not much time left."

Kairi, Goofy and Shrek jumped into the longboat waiting for them below, while the fathers pulled their sons to the side.

"Take this," Bill said handing will a black knife from his belt. "Always meant for you to have it…"

Will smiled. "I will see you free of this prison. I promise you."

"Sora, protect your friends, they are your light." said.

Sora and Will then joined their friends in the longboat, and they disappeared on the dark waters of the night.

**ROWROWROW**

The next morning a crewman found the two fathers asleep and kicked them hard. "Show a leg before the captain spots you."

Suddenly, the crewman's eyes fell on the white sails of the merchant ship. "All hands!" he bellowed. "Ship a quarter stern!"

Davy Jones came on deck and looked out to sea. "Who stood watch last night?" The crew pushed Bootstrap and forward. "How is it that the two of you let a ship passed by, unnoticed?" the tentacled captain asked.

"Begging you mercy captain, we fell asleep. It won't happen again." Bootstrap said.

"Bring their sons forward." Jones ordered.

"They're not onboard, sir." A crewman said. "One of the longboats is missing."

Jones immediately understood. He pulled the chain from his neck. The key was gone. There was only one person tricky enough to be behind this. "Jack Sparrow," he shouted. "Captain Jack Sparrow!"

**ROWROWROW**

Sora and the others were huddled in blankets and clutched warm drinks in their hands. The captain of the Edinburgh Trader, Captain Bellamy, was talking to them. "Strange thing, to come upon a longboat so far out in the open water." Bellamy said.

"Just get us away from here as fast as you can," Kairi replied.

Will's eyes fell on Elizabeth's wedding dress thrown casually across the chair. "That dress, where did you get it?" Will asked.

"Funny, that dress," Captain Bellamy said. "Found aboard the ship. Put quite a stir into the crew, thought it was spirit, bringing an omen of I'll fate. But it brought good fortune! The spirit told us, put it in Tortuga, and we made a nice bit of profit there…off the books."

"I bet some of your crew might have jumped ship there." Sora said laughing to himself.

"Bound to happen." Bellamy said with a wave of his hand.

A sailor came into the cabin. "Captain! A ship's been spotted!"

"Colors?" Bellamy asked.

"She's not flying any, sir," the sailor replied.

"Pirates." Bellamy stated.

"Or worse!" Sora cried.

Everyone rushed onto the deck to see what was going on. Sora, Kairi, Goofy, Will and Shrek ran to the rail of the ship. In the distance they could see the Flying Dutchman.

"Dutchman off the port bow!" Goofy yelled.

The merchant ship came to a sudden stop. "What happened?" Shrek asked.

"Must have hit a reef," Kairi answered, when out of nowhere a giant tentacle shot out of the water.

"Kraken!" the crew shouted in terror. The Kraken's tentacles slammed down onto the deck of the ship. In a spray of wood and sea foam, the ship was broke in two and pulled underwater.

**ROWROWROW**

On the Flying Dutchman, six men kneeled down in front of the crew.

"Where are they?" Jones asked. "And where is they key?"

"No sign," Maccus answered. "They must have been claimed by the sea."

"I am the sea!" Jones bellowed angrily. "Overboard," he shouted motioning to the doomed sailors.

As his crewmen threw the sailors off of the ship, Jones paced back and forth. "The chest is no longer safe," he growled. "Crowd on sail, and gather way. Chart a course to Isla Cruces."

"They won't find the chest," a crewman said.

"He knew about the key didn't he?" Jones shouted impatiently. "Get me there first or there will be the devil to pay!"

Holding fast to the stern of the Dutchman and able to hear the conversation that just took place on the deck, Will and the keybladers, now knew where the chest was hidden. Hunkering down on the stern, Sora and will were filled with hope. They had a ride to the chest…and they key in their pocket.

They would save their fathers.


	22. Isla Cruces

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney**

Jack, Elizabeth, and another man (later to be known as Norrington) were on the island of Isla Cruces. Jack and Elizabeth were watching Norrington dig a hole where the Dead Man's Chest was supposed to be buried. Suddenly the shovel hit something hard. Jack jumped into the hole and lifted the object out. It was the chest! Jack broke the chain off the chest with his shovel, and sank to his knees to open it. Inside the chest were love letters and dried up flowers. Jack pushed that stuff aside – and found a box. The box was bound in bands of iron and locked tightly, but the sound of a single deep beat could be heard coming from inside.

"It's real!" Elizabeth gasped.

Norrington was astounded. "You actually were telling the truth."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I do that a lot, yet people are still surprised."

"With good reason," came a voice. The group turned to see Sora, Kairi, Will, Goofy and Shrek out of breath, and soaked to the bone.

"Will-You're alright!" Elizabeth yelled happily, throwing her arms around him.

Jack looked behind Sora worriedly. "How did you get here?" he asked Sora.

"Sea turtles mate. A group of them strapped to our feet," Sora said.

Jack grinned. "Not to easy is it?"

"But I do want to thank you, Jack," Sora began. "After you tricked me and Will onto the ship – to square your dept with Jones…"

"What?" Elizabeth said looking at Jack.

"…We were reunited with our fathers." Sora continued.

Jack gulped. "Oh…you're welcome."

"Everything you said to me… every word was a lie?" Elizabeth said, glaring at Jack.

"Yes. Time and tide love," Jack nodded with no apology. Jack then noticed Will kneeling beside the chest with the key and the knife his father gave him in his hands. "What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to kill Jones," Will answered.

In a flash Jack's blade was at Will's throat. "I can't let you do that William." Jack said. "If Jones is dead, then who's to call his beastie off the hunt? Now, if you please – the key."

Quick as lightning, Will slapped Jack's blade away and grabbed Elizabeth's cutlass. "I keep the promises I make," he said, facing off with Jack. "I intend to free my father."

But suddenly, Norrington drew his blade and turned it on Will. "I can't let you do that, either. Sorry."

Sora summoned Ultimate Weapon and pointed it at Norrington. "Sorry but I need to free my father as well."

The four guys sprang forward, their swords all locked together in a clash of metal. "Guard the chest," Sora and Will told Kairi and Elizabeth.

"No!" they shouted. The men paid them no attention.

"Now, how'd this a-go all screwy?" Pintel asked stepping out onto the beach.

Ragetti sighed. "Each wants the chest for himself. Mr. Norrington, I think, is hoping to regain a bit of honor, Old Jack's looking to trade it to save his own skin, Turner is trying' to settle some unresolved business between him and his twice – cursed pirate father, and Sora is also trying to free his father."

"Sad." Pintel commented. "That chest must be worth more than a shiny penny. If we was any kind of gentlemen we would remove temptation from their path." The two pirates grinned and dashed toward the chest.

Kairi had seen the two pirates run with the chest. "Elizabeth look!" Kairi yelled. Elizabeth looked and saw the two pirates run into the jungle with the chest. The girls ran after then followed by Goofy and Shrek.

**ROWROWROW**

The fight between Sora, Jack, Will and Norrington was in full swing and moving all over the island. Norrington shoved Will back hard and the key was dropped. "Hah-hah!" Jack howled, watching the key launch in the air.

Before Jack could catch it, Sora slammed Jack in the stomach with his keyblade and grabbed the key. Jack, Will and Norrington stood stunned as Sora took off down the beach with the key, then quickly regained their composure and bolted after him.

Sora headed toward an old church. Racing into the bell tower of the church, key in hand, he climbed the wooden stairs. Jack, Will and Norrington caught up to Sora on the stairs. Jack pushed Will off the stairs to get rid of some of the competition. Norrington swung his sword at Sora, but Sora stepped to the side just in time. The weapon whistled as it moved past Sora's arm. With a grunt, Norrington tried to hit Sora, but instead hit Jack with the hilt of his blade, and flung Jack of the stairs.

While Sora watched Jack fall, Norrington snatched the key from him and continued up the stairs. Sora snapped out of it, and began to chase Norrington again.

As Jack fell, he reached out and grabbed the bell tower rope holding a dead priest's skeleton. Jack and the skeleton both dropped down. Will grabbed the second rope and was hoisted up, while Jack was hoisted down. Will snatched the key from Norrington as he passed him at the top of the tower.

When Will reached the top of the tower, the church bell began to ring. "C'mon Sora!" Will yelled calling for Sora.

"Go Will!" Sora cheered. Sora then looked back to see Jack right on his trail. The race was still on!

**ROWROWROW**

Down on the beach, the heads of Jones's crew and the Sting Ray nobodies, rose from the water, and stalked ashore. They gathered at the now-empty recently dug hole. Suddenly, the sound of the church bells drew the crew's attention to the tower, and they watched as Will stepped out onto the church's rooftop. The crew immediately ran toward the church.

**ROWROWROW**

Will jumped across a break in the roof as Norrington slashed at him over the gaping void. Using the point of his sword, Norrington lifted the key from Will's grasp. Jack ran up to Norrington and snatched the key away from him. Norrington turned in a rage and knocked Jack's sword from his hand.

Norrington looked over his shoulder at Sora and Will. "Excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life."

"Be our guest." Will said finally relaxing for a moment.

Jack raised a finger. "Let us examine that claim for a moment, shall me former commodore." Jack said trying to turn the odds in his favor again. "Who was the man who, at the moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars and a beautiful dolly belle bound for the bridal, saw fit to free said pirate and take your dearly beloved for himself?" Jack nodded toward Will.

"Enough!" Norrington roared slashing violently at Jack. Jack threw up his arms and slid down the roof screaming. The key had dropped to the ground.

"Good show!" Will said clapping.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Turner." Norrington said turning his blade on Will. "He's right." Will and Norrington began to clash swords once again.

"Sora!" Will yelled avoiding a slash to the head. "Get the key!" Sora nodded, and jumped off the roof of the church, and began to run after Jack.

Sora was on Jack's trail. Unfortunately, Jack and Sora didn't see the open grave in front of them and they fell in. As Sora and Jack tried to get out of the hole, Will leaped onto a mill wheel that was attached to the side of the church. The old wheel creaked under his weight. Norrington jumped onto the wheel, and with a big crash, the wheel broke free.

Just as Sora and Jack managed to pull themselves from the grave, the giant wheel crashed over them, catching them in the wheel. The key fell from Jack's hand and hooked onto a splintered nail on the surface of the wheel. A moment later Sora managed to stay on the wheel, but Jack was thrown off.

"Ah bugger!" Jack yelled as he chased the wheel and the key. AGAIN!

**ROWROWROW**

Meanwhile, in the small island's jungle, Kairi, Elizabeth, Goofy, and Shrek had finally caught up with Pintel and Ragetti.

"Hello, poppet." Pintel said, grinning, as Elizabeth confronted them. He and Ragetti set down the chest, and pulled out their swords. Elizabeth reached for hers but remembered that Will had taken hers.

Kairi, Goofy and Shrek stepped in front of her. "Don't worry," Shrek said summoning Star Seeker.

"Yeah we're here to help!" Kairi and Goofy said summoning Destiny's Light and Master Defender.

The two pirates were about to attack when the giant wheel holding Will, Norrington and Sora went rolling by with Jack running full speed behind it. Suddenly, a barnacle-encrusted axe hit a tree near Goofy's head "…gulp." Was all that Goofy could say.

Jones's crew was running towards the group, while the nobodies were running after the wheel. Pintel and Ragetti dropped their swords at Elizabeth's feet in horror. They grabbed the chest and made a run for it. Elizabeth took a sword in each hand, and Kairi, Goofy, and Shrek took fighting positions. They all followed the two pirates.

Pintel and Ragetti ran on separate sides of a tree with the chest in the middle. As they ran by the tree, the chest slammed right into the tree's trunk. Looking at the chest, and then at the terrifying crew, Kairi, Elizabeth, Goofy, Pintel, Shrek and Ragetti made a quick decision: the six of them took off at lightning speed and left the chest behind.

**ROWROWROW**

On another part of the island, a fight was still going on. Will and Norrington were battling, Sora was fighting nobodies while trying to grab the key, and Jack was still trying to catch up to the wheel.

Focusing on the key as it looped around, Jack timed his move perfectly and jumped back into the wheel. Sora saw what Jack was doing, defeated the last of the nobodies, and grabbed the key before Jack could. Jack grunted and slashed Sora's arm making him bleed and dropped the key. Jack grabbed the key and jumped out of the wheel.

"Sora!" Will yelled.

"I'm on it!" Sora yelled. Sora jumped out of the wheel into a bush and followed Jack.

Jack was sitting by the chest with the key in his hand, and about ready to open it.

"Jack!" Sora yelled.

"Sorry Sora." Jack said.

"What…" Sora didn't get to finish his sentence because he got hit in the head with a coconut and fell unconscious.

**ROWROWROW**

Sora was on the ground when he had woken up. He heard noises coming from the beach. He sprang up, and rushed from the jungle onto the beach of the island. When Sora made it to the beach he saw Jack at the longboat, Will and Norrington stepping out of the wheel, and Kairi, Elizabeth, Goofy, Shrek, Pintel and Ragetti, fighting Jones's crew. Sora saw that his friends were in trouble and ran into the scene.

"Were not getting out of this," Kairi said.

"Not with the chest." Norrington replied. He quickly took the chest from the longboat and began to run off. "Don't wait for me." He yelled disappearing into the jungle. Jones's crew took after him.

"Hey where's Norrington going?" Sora asked just reaching his friends.

"He's getting rid of Jones's crew." Will replied.

"And I say we respect his final wishes." Jack said quickly.

"Aye!" Pintel agreed and began to push the longboat into the water. They all jumped into the longboat and rowed off toward the Black Pearl.

**ROWROWROW**

Back on the Pearl, Gibbs greeted the group and welcomed them aboard. "Jack!" he said. "We spied the Dutchman an hour past rounding the point!"

"Is that so?" Jack said with a confident look in his eyes. "All hands! Set sail! Run her full!" Jack picked up his jar of dirt.

Suddenly, the ocean began to bubble and foam, and with a mighty splash, the Flying Dutchman shot up from below the sea. It settled down right next to the Pearl, sending a wave over her decks.

Jack waved the jar of dirt over his head and started to chant, "I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!" Davy Jones looked curiously at Jack. Jack then took Davy Jones's heart out from the jar.

Jones was furious. In a moment Jones was now on the deck of the Black Pearl. The crew screamed in terror. "Jack Sparrow! Give me that heart!"

"Not thinking so mate." Jack said throwing the heart to Sora.

Jones took out his cutlass and chased after Sora. "Will!" Sora yelled throwing the heart to him. Will caught the heart.

"Enough of this! Nobodies attack!" Jones commanded angrily.

Sora, Kairi, Goofy, Shrek, Will, Jack and Elizabeth took fighting positions. "Hey Jack take this." Sora said.

In a flash of light Jack was holding Follow the Wind in his hand. "Thanks mate. Let's do this!"

Jack, Sora and Will teamed up to defeat Jones, while Kairi, Shrek, Elizabeth and Goofy fought of the nobodies.

"Jack!" Sora called.

"You got it!" Jack replied.

Suddenly a treasure chest appears, Sora taps it with his keyblade, and a vortex appears. Jack jumps into the vortex, slashing at Jones. Jack slashed Jones 25 times with the keyblade. With the chest still open, Jack drops a bomb into the chest and closes it. Jones drops right next to the chest and it explodes. They look at each other and flee, ending their limit.

Davy Jones's face was steaming. He had enough. He swung his sword at Jack and Sora knocking their weapons out of their hands. "This ends here Jack Sparrow!" he threatened.

"No!" Will yelled holding Davy Jones's heart in one hand and the knife his dad gave him in the other. "You end here!" With one fluent motion, Will stabbed Jones's heart. The heart immediately melted into water. Davy Jones held his chest where his heart would be and fell to the ground.

"It looks like it's all over." Sora said.

"Not quite." A voice came. Where Jones's dead body was, was now a darker Jones shrouded in a mist of darkness. "Till next time Sparrow!" Jones opened a portal of darkness and disappeared.

Out of the shadows came the Flying Dutchman's crew, but something was different about them. They were human. In the front of the crew was Mr. Hikari and Bootstrap.

"Thank you all." Bootstrap said. He then turned to his son. "I'm free."

"Dad!" Sora yelled.

"Son!" Mr. Hikari yelled.

"You're coming with me this time right?" Sora asked.

"Of course." Mr. Hikari said hugging his son.

Suddenly, Jack's jar of dirt rose into the air. Sora and his dad stepped into the world's keyhole. They aimed their keyblades at the keyhole. A beam of light went from their keyblade into the keyhole making a clicking noise. The Port Royal keyhole was sealed.

"Alright it's time for us to go." Sora explained.

"It was good to see you lad." Gibbs said shaking his hand.

Elizabeth went to Sora and hugged him. "Thanks for all your help."

"Come back soon." Will said. "And thanks for all your help."

"Gibbs you're in charge while I'm gone." Jack commanded.

"Yes sir!" Gibbs agreed.

With the gummie ship overhead, a light beam came down shining on Sora, Kairi, Jack, Goofy, Mr. Hikari, and Shrek, bringing them up into the ship. They were on their way to another world.

**Keyblader #5**

**Keybearer: **Mr. Hikari

**Keyblade: **Instinct

**Weapon Pre-keyblade: **None

**Abilities Pre-keyblade:** None

**Abilities Post-keyblade:** Agility Boost

**Keyblader #6**

**Keybearer: **Jack Sparrow

**Keyblade:** Follow the Wind

**Weapon Pre-keyblade: **Cutlass

**Abilities Pre-keyblade:** Gambling, fast-talk, swordsmanship

**Abilities Post-keyblade: **Wind-based attack


	23. That's Cold!

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney**

Riku, Mickey, Donald and Peter were sitting around and waiting to arrive at their first world. "So Mickey, what is our first world?" Riku asked.

Mickey took a look over the list of worlds and the map. "Well Riku, the closest world that's on the list is Ice Peak." Mickey explained. "I've never been their fellas. It should be fun."

"Have you been there Riku?" Peter asked the silver haired keyblader.

"Doesn't sound familiar." Riku answered.

"Well," Donald began. "It looks like a world where we will have to change our appearance to fit in."

"Well how long until we're there?" Peter asked.

Suddenly an alarm went off. "Arriving at: Ice Peak." The alarm rang.

"Does that answer your question?" Riku said walking towards the exit. Donald pushed a big red button on the control panel of the ship, and the four keybladers were beamed down onto the new world.

**ROWROWROW**

In Castle Oblivion, Malificent and Xehanort were planning. "Malificent, status report!" Xehanort demanded.

"I have recently learned that Alice is not a princess of heart anymore. She has lost faith. But we have acquired Cinderella and Snow White." Malificent explained. "Aurora, Jasmin and Belle should be quite easy to obtain, but Kairi will prove herself to be a pain."

"Hmm…I see. What of the keybladers?" Xehanort asked.

"Sora has recruited two new keybladers. Jack Sparrow and one of which is his father." Malificent stated. Xehanort froze in place. His face had a shocked look upon it. For once in her life, Malificent was concerned for another. "Xehanort are you alright?" Malificent asked.

"Ventis…"

**ROWROWROW**

Riku, Mickey, Donald and Peter had beamed down onto Ice Peak, and with the help of Donald's magic, had taken on different forms. Riku was now a mammoth with silver fur. He had tusks and a long furry trunk. Mickey was now a rabid mouse with a long nose, with two sharp teeth, and fur that was pitch black. Donald turned into a bird like the one he turned into in the Pride Lands. And Peter had turned into a saber tooth with red hair, with his hat still on.

The group had walked around the world for a while, but with no sign of any trouble. While walking around Riku had observed the area. "For a place called Ice Peak, there isn't too much ice." Riku stated his mind.

"Sure doesn't." Mickey agreed. They were right. The environment around them was sunny with dirt patched and green fields and lots of trees.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. "What was that?" Peter asked dizzily.

"Look over there!" Donald yelled. Coming toward the group was a large male mammoth, a smaller female mammoth, a saber tooth and a sloth. On the male mammoths back was a baby mammoth and two weasels. Chasing after them were pterodactyls. These pterodactyls had the unbirth symbol of their stomach.

"C'mon fellas! They need our help!" Mickey announced running at the unbirths.

When they reached the unbirths, the keybladers got in between them and group of animals. They all summoned their keyblades. Riku held Way to Dawn in his trunk, while Mickey held King's Crown in his paws. Peter held Master Magician by his feet, and Peter held Northern Light in his mouth. "You guys run! We'll take care of them!" Riku ordered. The pack ran away, leaving the keybladers to take care of the unbirths.

The pterodactyl unbirth let out a roar, and shot a beam of fire at Riku. Riku blocked it with his keyblade. He then grabbed Mickey with his trunk and flung him at the unbirth. Mickey slashed at it, but it blocked the attack with its wing. The unbirth then rushed at the keybladers, but before it could attack, it was slammed back by a flying tree trunk. The unbirth's body faded to darkness and its heart floated away.

The four dismissed their keyblades, and looked around to find who had the trunk. It was the male mammoth. The keybladers walked over to the pack. "Thanks for saving us!" the female mammoth exclaimed. "What are your names?"

"I'm Riku," the now mammoth keyblader introduced. "And this is Mickey, Donald and Peter."

"I'm Ellie." Said the female mammoth. She then took the baby off the male mammoths back. "This is my daughter Ally." The baby giggled.

"I'm Manny." The male mammoth stated.

The two weasels ran up Manny's trunk. "We're Crash and Eddie" the two said smugly.

The saber tooth then stepped forward. "Hey, I'm Diego."

The sloth jumped onto Diego's back. "And I'm Sid." He said with a lisp and a goofy grin.

"Get off me!" Diego growled at Sid.

"So do you guys now why the unbirths were chasing you guys?" Peter asked.

"We were taking are daily family walk, when those blue things attacked us." Manny explained. "When we were running away, we ran into you guys."

"Where are you headed?" Donald asked.

"Our home. It's about half a mile into that jungle." Diego answered.

"Would you like us to walk you home?" Mickey asked.

"Thank you, we would appreciate that." Ellie thanked. With that the group walked with Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Ally, Crash and Eddie into the luscious green forest.

Unaware to all of them, two people were watching them from above. Xehanort was watching them from on a hill with Soto.

"You know what to do!" Xehanort said.

"Got it!" Soto growled.

"Good." Xehanort spat opening a corridor of darkness. "Remember Soto, we need that mammoth's heartless, nobody and unbirth, so don't mess up." He summoned his keyblade, Dark Temptation. The blade was pitch black, red vines wrapped around it, and had thorns sticking out of the vines. "Or else." Xehanort threatened. Soto gulped. Xehanort stepped into the corridor and disappeared. Soto than ran and vanished into the jungle.

**ROWROWROW**

Riku and the others had arrived at the Manny's house. By the time they reached the area though, it was dark out.

"Thanks you crazy critters." Sid yelled happily.

"Is there anything we can do to repay you?" Diego asked.

"Don't worry about it." Peter said shaking his head.

"How about you stay with us for the night?" Crash suggested.

"Good idea Crash." Eddie squealed.

"I know right!" Crash said.

"Umm, sure thanks." Riku answered.

"Then it's settled." Manny said. "Grab a spot around the fire pit. Diego start a fire!"

Diego walked over to the wood stack. He quickly returned with a serious face. "Manny the wood is wet."

"What the…" Manny was cut off.

"Manny you can't say that word in the story." Ellie interrupted.

"Whatever! Well I guess there's no fire tonight." Manny yelled.

"Don't worry guys, I got this" Riku summoned Way to Dawn and pointed it at the fire pit. "Firaga!" he yelled. A giant fireball came from the tip of the blade, and engulfing the fire pit in a glowing fire.

"Wow!" Sid yelled excitedly. "Hey Riku, where did you get that thing?" Manny, Ellie, Diego, Crash and Eddie all listened closely all wanting to know the same question.

"It king of just appeared one day." Riku answered.

"Can I get one?" Sid asked

"I want one!" Crash screamed

"Me too!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Sorry guys." Riku laughed. "You have to e chosen for it." He explained. The three of then looked down disappointed.

"Actually Manny we wanted to ask you something." Donald said.

"What's that?" Manny asked.

"Well we were wondering if you would come with us to other worlds to defeat those creatures that attacked you guys." Mickey explained.

"What do you mean other worlds?" Manny asked.

Riku pointed to the sky. "Every star up there is a different world." He explained.

"Yeah and a really bad guy named Xehanort and a witch named Malificent, along with a group of villains are trying to get rid of the worlds with the creatures that chased you called unbirths and two other kinds called heartless and nobodies." Donald stated.

"So were going from world to world to get the hero of that world, in this case would be you, so that they can help us defeat them." Peter continued.

"So we need you to come with us to help us in a big war that will end it all." Riku concluded.

"So if I help you defeat these people, the creatures won't attack me or my family again?" Manny asked.

"Correct." Mickey stated.

"So I would get one of those blades?" Manny asked.

"Yes a keyblade." Mickey said.

"I…." Manny was interrupted when a pack of saber tooth unbirths surrounded them. "Diego, Sid! Take Ellie and Ally and get out of here!" he ordered. The three did just that and ran further into the jungle. Manny ripped out a tree trunk and held it in his trunk.

Another unbirth jumped out in front of the others. This one had a dark haze surrounding him. "Miss me!" he growled.

"What!" Manny stammered. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Well I guess you can say I am. How's that traitor Diego?" The saber tooth asked walking, toward Manny.

"Who is this guy?" Riku asked clutching his keyblade tightly.

"He's Soto. A while back, Diego and he were partners; their target was a human baby that was part of a tribe. Sid and I protected the kid, and along the way Diego realized it was wrong. Soto figured out that Diego had betrayed him, and attacked him. But I stopped Soto's attack and sent him flying into a block of ice, and I thought when the icicles pierced him he died. Apparently I was wrong." Manny sneered.

"Well mammoth, you were right about killing me. When those icicles fell on me I did die. But then a kind old man named Xehanort gave me a second chance at life. He gave me control of these unbirths in order for me to destroy Diego. In return I destroy you, Manny, and collect your heartless, nobody and unbirth. As for my name…" he let out a load roar. His eyes turned blood red. His fangs grew longer and turned pitch black. His fur was now snow white. "You can call me Stoxo"

"He's a nobody now guys! Stand your guard!" Mickey commanded.

"Unbirths! Move!" Stoxo commanded. The saber tooth unbirths lunged at the gang, while Stoxo ran into the forest, after Diego.

The unbirths pounced at the group, but Riku made a dark shield around them. When the shield faded, Mickey used Pearl on the unbirths, sending them flying in the air. "Thundaga!" Donald screeched, striking the flying saber tooth unbirths. When the unbirths fell to the ground, Peter dashed around them slashing at them. With the unbirths dizzy, Manny ran at them, crushing them with the tree trunk

"Dark Raid!" Riku yelled. Way to Dawn glowed with a black aura. He whipped it at the remaining unbirths, destroying them.

The group dismissed their keyblades, and Manny threw the tree trunk aside. "We need to go help Diego." Manny said running into the jungle, ready to help his friends.

"C'mon fellas, we need to help him!" Mickey yelled. The group nodded their heads in agreement, and ran after Manny into the jungle.


	24. Author Note 2

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney**

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry I have not been uploading chapters lately. I have been busy over vacation. I have re-write chapter 19 to hold you off for now. I am in the middle of writing the next chapter and it will be posted within the next 2 weeks.

Sincerely,

Kingdomwarrior


	25. Icy Ending

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney**

Riku, Manny, Peter, Mickey and Donald were running through the forest after their encounter with Stoxo. They had to get to Diego before Stoxo could.

"Where do you think Diego and the others headed, Manny?" Riku asked, needing to catch his breath.

"I have an idea, but we need to hurry. C'mon." Manny explained. Manny then continued running in the forest. After a half an hour of running Riku, Manny, Peter, Mickey and Donald had arrived at Manny's house. The place looked deserted, no people in sight.

"I guess nobody's home." Donald observed. Suddenly there was a ruffling in the forest around the home. Riku, Mickey, Donald and Peter summoned their keyblades. The creatures stepped out of the forest. It was Diego, Sid, Crash, Eddie, Ellie and Peaches. The four dismissed their keyblades.

"You guys took care of the unbirths?" Diego asked.

"Yeah, no sweat!" Peter said.

"Diego, there's something we need to tell you." Mickey said.

"What?" Diego asked.

"Soto is…" Mickey was interrupted when they heard a growl come from on top of a cliff nearby. The figure jumped off the cliff at the group.

"Soto!" Diego yelled in surprise.

"Quiet traitor!" Stoxo yelled angrily. Stoxo lunged at Diego knocking him backwards.

"Diego!" Manny and Riku yelled. They tried to run to help Diego, but pterodactyl and saber tooth unbirths appeared around them. Ellie took Peaches and ran to hide.

Riku, Donald, Peter, Mickey re-summoned their keyblades and they and Manny took fighting stances. Sid, Eddie and Crash stepped up and took fighting stances too. "Count us in too." Sid said.

"Mickey!" Riku called.

"Gotcha!" Mickey replied. They started to use their limit attack called **Pearl**. Mickey and Riku turned back-to-back, and started to spin, pointing their keyblades out at their enemies. Balls of darkness came out of Way to Dawn and balls of light came out of King's Crown. The balls of energy collided with the unbirths destroying 5 of them.

Next it was Donald and Peter's turn. They used their limit attack **Magic Flare. **Peter jumps up in the air and swung his keyblade creating a tornado, Donald then blasts multiple strikes of thunder, fire, and ice into the tornado. The tornado then blew all over the area, destroying 5 more of the unbirths.

Eddie and Crash jumped onto a tree branch. Manny pulled back the branch the two were on with his trunk and flung them at the unbirths destroying 2 of the unbirths. Then Manny picked up Sid and threw him at the last 3 unbirths, but Sid missed and hit a tree crashing to the ground. When he got up a beehive fell over his head. He yelled and ran in pain, crashing into the unbirths. With the unbirths dizzy, Manny picked up a big rock, and chucked it at them.

Meanwhile, Diego was fighting with Stoxo. One by one they kept slashing at each other with their claws. "Traitor! Give up!" Stoxo yelled.

"No way!" Diego yelled.

Riku, Mickey. Peter, Donald, Manny, Sid, Eddie and Crash came over to Diego to help him. "We gotta go help him." Donald said.

Mickey held Donald back. "We can't do that Donald, this is Diego's fight." Mickey explained.

Diego and Stoxo were still getting at it. With one more mighty swing, Diego slashed at Stoxo, sending him flying into a nearby tree.

Everybody was cheering. "Way to go Diego!" Sid cheered.

"You think you've won?" Stoxo asked, legs wobbling out of pain. "Well think again!" Stoxo let out an immense growl. The ground started to shake, when suddenly the ground beneath them cracked open. Coming out of the crack came a giant tyrannosaurus-rexes unbirth. The unbirth had a spiked tail and the unbirth symbol was on its chest. It let out a giant roar and made the group fly back.

"Unbirth!" Stoxo commanded. "Kill them all!" Stoxo then opened up a portal and walked through it, leaving the others to fight the gigantic unbirth.

The T-rexes made the ground shake every time it took a step. The group was trying to remain balanced.

"Get ready everybody!" Mickey yelled. "This guy looks like trouble!"

The unbirth let out another roar, this time he was getting ready to stomp on the group. "Run!" Donald quacked. The group ran as the unbirth let his foot stomp on the group, making it ripple. The stomp had enough force to make Sid, Eddie, Crash, Diego, Peter, Donald and Mickey to fly away. As soon as they flew away, a barrier came up leaving Riku and Manny to fight the abomination by themselves.

"Be careful guys!" Peter yelled.

"Yeah what he said!" Crash said.

"Yeah what he said!" Eddie agreed.

Riku ran at the unbirth, but the unbirth swung its spiked tail at him, slamming him hard in the stomach and knocking him at Manny. Riku groaned in pain and casted a cure spell on Manny and himself.

Manny grabbed a tree trunk out from the ground and stood next to Riku. "Got a plan?" Manny asked ready to attack.

"Just one." Riku answered. "Follow me." He commanded.

Riku charged forward, with Manny following him. The unbirh then swung its tail at them again. "Jump!" Riku yelled. Riku and Manny jumped up and landed on the unbirth's tail. Riku and Manny ran up the tail of the unbirth, aiming for its head. They climbed up the unbirths head and, and Riku stuck his keyblade in its back and Manny slammed the tree trunk down on its back. The dinosaur unbirth yelped in pain. It swung its body around trying to get the two heroes off of its back. Riku stayed on but Manny dropped down to the ground.

Manny was lying on the ground in pain from the big fall. He was in too much pain for him to notice that the unbirth was about to crush him with his foot. "Manny!" Ellie yelled from the other side of the barrier. Manny opened his eyes just in time to see the giant foot about to crush. Just before the foot collided with Manny's body, a bright light shined.

When the light was gone, Manny was holding a keyblade. The name **Tip Of the Iceberg** went through the keybladers mind. Right before the unbirth crushed Manny, blizzard magic shoot out of the keyblade, right at the unbirths leg. With the unbirth's leg froze in place, Manny held the keyblade in his trunk and slashed at its legs with it.

"Alright!" Riku cheered. He then jumped off the unbirths back and landed next to Manny on the ground. "Manny!" he called.

"Yeah!" Manny called out.

Riku and Manny started their limit attack **Woolly Mammoth**. Riku and Manny jump up and land on the ground creating glaciers out of the ground. One by one, using their keyblades, Riku and Manny knock the glaciers at the t-rexes unbirth's head and stomach. Then Riku and Manny hold on to each others trunks, and spin around the area knocking into the giant unbirth. Lastly, they run up the unbirths back until they reach the head. They stick the keyblades into the unbirths head and casted a blizzard spell. The unbirths body freezes completely. To end their limit, Riku and Manny let out a trumpeting sound from their trunks.

When the unbirth unfroze it was angry. It charged for the two. Riku and Manny pointed their keyblades at the unbirth. Riku shot a dark blizzard attack at the unbirth, while Manny shot a normal blizzard attack at it. The two blizzards mixed together, making a dark blizzard meteor. The meteor shot right through the unbirths chest. The unbirth dropped down to the ground making the ground shake again. It then evaporated into darkness sending its heart to kingdom hearts.

Riku and Manny dismissed their keyblades, and the barrio disappeared. Everybody ran up to Riku and Manny. "That was awesome buddy!" Sid yelled.

"Manny!" Ellie yelled.

Manny turned around to see Ellie carrying Peaches on her back. "Ellie!"

"That was great baby!" Ellie congratulated.

Ellie's face then turned sad. "What is it honey?" Manny asked

"It's just that I know you have to go with Riku and the others." Ellie explained.

"Ill miss you too baby, but these guys need my help, and I need to keep you guys safe." Manny explained. Manny then picked Peaches up with his trunk and hugged her. Manny then walked over to Diego. "Don't worry ill get rid of Soto."

"Thanks Manny." Diego thanked.

Crash and Eddie walked onto Manny's trunk. "I said I wouldn't cry." Eddie said with tears coming to his eyes.

"Who are we kidding Eddie." Crash said to Eddie. The two started to bawl their eyes out.

"Well this is goodbye for now big guy." Sid said patting Manny on the back.

"Hey Sid i'm trusting you and Diego to protect Ellie and Peaches for me?" Manny said.

"Don't worry big guy i'm on it." Sid said with a big smile.

"Thanks." Manny said smiling back.

"Alright guys i'm ready to go." Manny said to the keybladers.

Riku, Mickey, Peter, Donald, and Manny said their goodbyes and beamed up to the gummie ship.

**Keyblader #7**

**Keybearer: Manny**

**Keyblade: Tip of the Iceberg**

**Weapon Pre-keyblade: Tree trunk**

**Abilities Pre-keyblade: Trunk**

**Abilities Post-keyblade: Ice-based attacks**


	26. Land of Dragons

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney**

Sora and Mr. Hikari were catching up in Sora's room, after they had gotten back from Port Royal. Mr. Hikari had told Sora all about his adventures and like-wise. "So Dad, how did you end up as part of Davy Jone's crew?" Sora asked his father.

"Well son it happened like this," said.

**ROWROWROW**

Mr. Hikari was flying in his gummie ship called the Chaser. Next to him were two people, one female and one male. The male had long black hair, green eyes, and a black shit with a big red cross across it and a bracelet on one arm and light brown armor around the other.

The female had dark blue hair. She had a black sleeveless tank top, with a red ribbon making a cross on her chest. She had baggy white sleeves starting at her elbow to her hand, and a white and blue dress with black shorts underneath. She also had knee-high stocking with silver shoes with metal wings on them.

The three were headed too a special world, where they would put an end to the terror to the world, Master Xehanort. The male was driving the gummie ship while the blue haired girl was lying on the couch in the gummie lounge, while was practicing in the training room.

"Terra. How long till we get there?" the blue haired girl asked.

"I told you Aqua! Will be there in an hour!" the guy named Terra answered rolling his eyes.

After a minute, Mr. Hikari came out of the training room. "Hey. What's up?" he asked.

"Same old, same old. Terra's being all grumpy." Aqua explained.

"I'm not grumpy!" Terra yelled angrily from the driver's seat.

Mr. Hikari and Aqua shared a laugh. "So how did training go today Ven?" Aqua asked.

"Good I guess." Mr. Hikari answered.

"What's wrong?" Aqua asked, noticing Mr. Hikari distracted.

"Nothing." Mr. Hikari said trying to avoid the conversation.

Aqua got up from her seat on the couch and walked over to Mr. Hikari. She put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. "Ven I've known you for long enough, to tell when something's up!" She said.

"It's probably nothing. It's just that I keep getting this strange feeling that something bad is about to happen." Ven said. Aqua had a concerned look on her face.

Suddenly, a dark portal opened up in the ship. When the portal disappeared a man stood in its place. The man had a black helmet and a black suit (similar to Riku's heartless suit in KH1) with a heartless symbol on it. "Hello Ventus." The man said/. He then pointed at Ven.

Ven crumbled to the floor, holding his head in pain. "Ahhh!" Mr. Hikari shouted in agony.

"Ven!" Terra and Aqua shouted.

Terra put the ship in auto-pilot and summoned his keyblade Gaia Bane, and Aqua summoned her keyblade Rain Storm. They both charged at the figure. The man smirked and held up his hand creating a barrier around himself. Terra and Aqua attacked the barrier. When they striked it, it exploded sending them flying back. Terra crashed into the wall, sending him into unconsciousness. "Terra!" Aqua yelled. She charged at the figure. "Bubbles!" she yelled. Giant bubbles flew from the tip of her keyblade flying at the dark figure.

With one swipe of the man's hand, he obliterated the bubbles. "Dark thunder!" the figure yelled. Streaks of black lightning shot from his fingertips right into the ships controls destroying them. The ship began to shake violently knocking over Aqua and her keyblade out of her hand.

The figure walked over to Aqua and picked her up by her thought, lifting her up in the air. Aqua was kicking violently and trying to brake free of the figures grasp on her thought. The figure then opened a corridor of darkness. "You monster!" Aqua screeched.

"Good bye, Miss Aqua." The figure said. He threw Aqua into the corridor, sending her into some unknown destination. The figure then picked up Mr. Hikari.

"Who are you?" Mr. Hikari yelled.

"You can call me…" the figure said. He then chucked Mr. Hikari into the corridor of darkness. The last thing Mr. Hikari saw was Terra lying on the floor of the gummie unconscious, with the controls blown.

**ROWROWROW**

"The last thing I can remember was Davy Jones asking if I would join his crew or die." Mr. Hikari said.

"What was that guys name?" Sora asked.

"I…I can't remember. I'm sure he's gone by now. No need worrying." Mr. Hikari assured.

The intercom then went on. "Ello lads and lass. It's your new captain speaking." Jack's voice announced over the speaker. "Everyone come on into the lounge."

"Hey get off of there!" Goofy yelled.

Sora and his dad heard Jack and Goofy fighting over the intercom. "Come on dad! We need to hurry!" Sora explained running out the door.

As Mr. Hikari saw his son run out the door, he thought, "Vanitas…"

**ROWROWROW**

When Sora and Mr. Hikari stepped into the cock-pit, they saw Goofy and Jack glaring at each other**, **Shrek and Kairi standing next to them.

"So Goofy, what's a\our next destination?" Sora asked.

"It's the Land of Dragons." Goofy said checking the list.

"Isn't that where you said Mulan lived?" Kairi said remembering Sora's stories.

"Right. We better get down there." Sora said. The six keybladers used the transporter and went to land in the Land of Dragons.

**ROWROWROW**

The keybladers had beamed down to Mulan's world. They had beamed down infront of the Imperial Palace. "Hey Sora, where do ya suppose we should head?" Goofy asked.

Sora looked around and remembered where he was. "I guess we should go see the Emperor and find out where Mulan is." Sora said. "Let's go!"

When Sora, Mr. Hikari, Kairi, Shrek, Goofy and Jack got to the palace doors, they started to open. Coming out of the palace were three familiar faces to Sora and Goofy. One of the men was short and muscular with a big black eye. The second man was very tall but scrawny, and the third guy was a chubby guy. It was Yao, Ling, and Chan Po. "Hey guys!" Sora exclaimed.

Yao, Ling, and Chan Po all looked forward and smiled. "Hey kid. How's it going?" Yao asked patting Sora on the back.

Chan Po lifted Sora and Goofy up in a back-breaking hug. "Good to see you guys again." He said.

"So where's Mulan?" Goofy asked.

"She and Shang are talking to the Emperor. Something huge has happened on the mountain." Ling explained.

"Like what?" Shrek asked.

"Someone's has been sending the heartless into town and hurting the townspeople." Ling answered.

"Yeah. The Emperor has sent his best warriors into the mountains to take care of the guy, but none of them have come back." Yao sighed.

The gang gasped. "We better go ask the Emperor exactly what's going on." Mr. Hikari said.

"Agreed!" Kairi added. They then all ran into the palace.

**ROWROWROW**

Inside the Thrown Room, there were three figures around the throne. It was Mulan, Shang and the Emperor. Sora and the gang walked into the room, and Mulan turned around. A big smile came over her face. "Sora! Goofy!" She yelled and gave them a big hug. "Who are these friends of yours?" she asked.

"This is my dad, Shrek, Kairi, Goofy and Ja…" Sora was interrupted by Jack running in front of him.

"Ello duv." Jack said suavely. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. And you are?"

Mulan grabbed Shang and brought him closer to her. "Taken. Sorry." Jack backed away sadly and got behind the rest of the gang. "So Sora what brings you here?" she asked.

"We've heard there's been trouble going on around here." Sora explained.

"You hear right keyblade master." The Emperor said. "It seems somebody has been sending those creatures down to hurt the townspeople. I was just about to send Mulan and Shang up there to stop them, but I see now that you are her, you can join Mulan on her mission."

"We would be honored your majesty." Sora said bowing his head.

"Alright let's move out guys." Mulan said.

**ROWROWROW**

Sora, Kairi, Mr. Hikari, Mulan, Goofy, Shrek and Jack were walking into the mountains, to see if they could find the dark figure.

"So where do you think the heartless are heading from?" Kairi asked Mulan. Suddenly, a group of Neoshadows came from the summit.

"Does that answer your question, duv?" Jack asked.

The gang summoned their keyblades and Mulan grabbed her Sword of Ancestors with Mushu on her shoulders. "Let's do this girl!" Mushu shouted.

Jack swiped his keyblade at the Neoshadows, when out of nowhere a whirlwind shot out of it. The whirlwind picked up the heartless and through them into the air. "That's a lovely new tick, eh?" Jack said grinning. Shrek swung Goofy around crashing into the heartless, while Kairi cast multiple spells. Mr. Hikari shot wind shaped like arrows straight at the heartless, going through them and destroying them.

"Mulan!" Sora called.

"Yeah!" Mulan yelled.

Together Sora and Mulan slashed at the heartless swiftly. "Mushu!" Sora and Mulan called.

"You got it!" Mushu shouted. Mushu jumped up into the air and fired fireballs straight up. The fireballs came down, exploding upon impact with the last of the heartless.

"Come on guys! They're heading from the summit!" Sora yelled.

When the gang reached the summit, it was empty and quit. "Seems quit." Shrek observed.

"Too quit." Mr. Hikari added. Suddenly a figure appeared at the top of the mountain. Sora, Mulan, and Goofy immediately remembered the figure.

"Gawrsh." Goofy said stunned.

"It can't be." Sora said.

"We stopped him!" Mulan stuttered.

"Correction!" the figure yelled from the top of the mountain. "You stopped Shan Yu!" The figure then summoned new heartless. The heartless were black hawks with blood red eyes and the heartless symbol on its chest. The heartless was called the Brither. "You may call me Xyhan Su! Attack!"

Immediately, thousands of Brither, Assault Riders, and Bolt Towers began to charge down the hill at the eight. "Charge!" Mr. Hikari yelled. The six keybladers along with Mulan and Mushu ran forward to fight the thousands of heartless.

One by one, the keybladers slashed through the heartless making their hearts go to Kingdom Hearts. But it seemed that for every heartless slain, two more took its place. It looked as though there was no end to the heartless. "How much longer do we have to keep this up?" Mulan asked dodging an attack from a Bolt Tower.

"We need to stop Xyhan Su!" Sora replied slashing at an Assault Rider.

"Sora! You, Mulan and Jack go and stop Xyhan Su! We can handle the heartless!" Mr. Hikari commanded.

"Thanks guys! C'mon, time to stop Xyhan Su!" Sora yelled. Sora, Mulan and Jack then ran farther up the mountain.

**ROWROWROW**

When Sora, Jack and Mulan got to the top of the mountain, they saw Xyhan Su looking down at the Imperial City. "Your rain of terror over China is over Xyhan Su!" Mulan yelled pointing her sword at Xyhan Su.

Xyhan Su turned around laughing. "Silly girl! You think you can defeat me?" Xyhan Su sprouted a pair of hawk wings on his back and his eyes turned bright yellow. "I will send you all to hell!" he pulled out his sword and ran at sonic speed at Mulan. Mulan brought up her sword just in time to block the attack, but Xyhan Su was stronger and pushed her back. He jumped up in the already to do the finishing blow on Mulan.

"No!" Jack yelled. Jack blocked Xyhan Su's attack and knocked his sword out of his hand.

"Jack," Mulan said in amazement. "You saved me"

"No problem luv. Now let's put an end to this scurvy pup." Jack said summoning his keyblade.

"For China!" Mulan cheered.

"Yeah!" Sora agreed. Mulan's sword started to glow. When the light faded Hidden Dragon keyblade was in her hand. "Jack!" Sora called.

"Got it mate!" Jack called back. Jack throws a chest onto the ground, followed by Sora tapping it with the keyblade. A vortex opened from the chest, sucking Xyhan Su into it. Mulan fired fire from her keyblade into the vortex, while Jack and Sora hack and slash at Xyhan Su. Jack then threw a bomb into the chest and closes. Sora and Jack then jump out of the way as the bomb explode, catching Xyhan Su in the explosion.

Xyhan Su was panting heavily. "You win…" Xyhan Su panted in pain again. "For now." Xyhan Su let out a blood curdling roar and stepped though the Corridor of Darkness. The roar had caused the mountains to start to shake. The snow fell from the mountains heading straight toward the keybladers.

"Oh bugger." Jack sighed.

"Avalanche!" Mulan screamed.

"Run!" Sora yelled.

Sora, Jack and Mulan jumped out of the way of the avalanche, barely escaping their cold fate. "That was a close call there fellas!" Goofy said.

"No kidding mate!" Jack said panting for breath.

"We better head back to the palace." Shrek said.

"Agreed." Kairi said.

**ROWROWROW**

"Well done keyblade master. You have saved China once again. And once again we are in your dept." the Emperor announced.

"Well I couldn't have done it without my friends." said Sora putting his hands on Jack and Mulan's shoulders.

"Very modest. So what would you like keyblade master?" asked the Emperor.

"Actually your majesty, we ere wondering if Mulan could come with us. You see Mulan is now a Keyblader." Sora explained. Mulan summoned Hidden Dragon to her hand.

"How intriguing." the Emperor stroked his beard. "Although I simply can't allow it. Mulan is one of my best guards."

"Your majesty," Kairi stepped forward. "What if someone equally as good took Mulan's place for now? Could she come then?"

"Hmm…I suppose I could allow that, who did you have in mind Princess of Heart?" the Emperor asked.

Kairi pointed to Yao, Ling and Chan Po. "Them!" she said.

"Us!" Yao, Ling, and Chan Po yelled.

"I suppose that would be fine…very well. Fa Mulan, you may go with Sora. Just make sure you come home in one piece." the Emperor agreed.

Mulan bowed to the Emperor. "Thank you your majesty." Mulan thanked smiling. Mulan then walked to Shang. "Shang…" Mulan started.

Shang hugged her tightly. "Come back safe." he whispered in her ear.

Mushu then hopped up onto Sora's shoulder. "Hey Sora. Make sure to call when you need any help. Take this." Mushu handed Sora a summon charm.

"Thanks Mushu. Will do" Sora thanked.

When everybody said their goodbyes, the gang headed back up to the gummie ship, heading to their next world.

**Keyblader # 8**

**Keybearer: **Mulan

**Keyblade: **Hidden Dragon

**Weapon Pre-Keyblade: **Sword of Ancestors

**Abilities Pre-Keyblade: **Sword skills

**Abilities Post-Keyblade: **Fire-based attacks


	27. ToyNapped

**I do not own kingdom Hearts or Disney**

In the King's gummie ship, everybody was in the lounge. Donald was driving, Peter and Manny were sitting at the table in the kitchen, and Riku and King Mickey were sitting on the couch.

"The journey is going good so far." Mickey said.

"I guess." Riku said. He was looking distracted.

"Whatch'a thinking about Riku?" King Mickey asked

"Nothing…just thinking about Kairi and Sora. I wonder how they are doing." Riku explained.

"Welp Riku, I have just the thing..." Mickey started.

"King Mickey! King Mickey! Heartless!" Donald yelled from the driver's seat.

"Sorry Riku! Ill tell ya later!" Mickey said. Mickey jumped off the couch and grabbed the wheel. Riku ad Donald grabbed the weapon. "Fire!" Mickey shouted.

Riku and Donald fired missiles at the heartless ships. Two missiles made contact. The heartless ship shot back, and Mickey maneuvered around the attack. Riku shot the mini lasers at the ships, destroying some. Another ship shot at the gummie ship. It rammed right into the gummies wing, making it spiral. "Hold on everyone!" Mickey yelled.

The heartless shot the other wing of the gummie, sending it spiraling out of control. The ship shot straight down to the nearest world.

**ROWROWROW**

"Uhh my head." Riku complained while holding his head. Riku got up slowly still getting over the rough landing. He looked around at his surroundings. Around him were giant pieces of furniture.

"_What's up with the giant furniture?"_ Riku thought. "_Or maybe...maybe I shrunk!_"

"Excuse me." a voice said from behind Riku. "Who are you?" the voice asked.

When Riku turned around, he saw that the source of the voice was a cowboy. The cowboy had a brown hat, and brown eyes. He wore a yellow flannel shirt with a star shaped badge saying "sheriff" on it. He also had blue jeans and brown boots. "Riku." Riku answered.

"Good to meet you Riku. My names Woody." the cowboy said. "Just wish we could meet under better circumstances."

"Why, what's up?" Riku asked.

"Well you see, I was toy-napped by a guy named Al." Woody explained.

"Wait...what do you mean toy-napped?" Riku asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Were toys…duh?" Woody answered.

"_That would explain why i'm so small._" Riku thought. "So Woody, have you seen a mouse, a duck, a mammoth, and a boy in green tights around? They are friends of mine. We got separated."

"Sorry Riku, I haven't seen anybody like that around here" Woody explained.

"Ok." Riku sighed. "_Not again._" he thought. "So Woody how did you get toy-napped?"

"Well, I was supposed to be going to Cowboy Camp with my owner Andy, but when we were playing together, this happened." Woody showed Riku his arm. It had stitches loose with fluff coming out. "So he left me at home. While he was gone, his mom came in and took my friend Wheezy and other toys for a yard sale. So I rode Buster, Andy's dog, out of the house to the sale to rescue wheezy. When I got Wheezy I was throne off of Buster and onto the ground. Al found me and stuffed me in his trunk. I got brought back here and then I met Jesse, Prospector and Bullseye." Woody finished his story.

"But Woody, no one else is here but me and you." Riku said.

"C'mon ill introduce you to them." Woody said.

Woody then ran to the other side of the room, with Riku following in suit.

**ROWROWROW**

Mickey, Donald, Peter and Manny had joined a space ranger toy, named Buzz Light-year, to rescue his friend Woody. Buzz had a green and white space suit with a helmet. He had wings on his back, and different buttons on his suit.

It was still morning, and they were walking to a place called Al's toy-barn

The gang had all taken new forms while in this word. Mickey was now a beanie baby, Donald was now a blue rubber ducky, Manny was a stuffed animal, and Peter was an action figure.

"Alright we should be there tonight, if we keep up the pace." Buzz explained. "Let's move!"

"You sure you want to follow this guy, King Mickey?" Donald whispered to the moue monarchy.

"You bet Donald. We gotta help Buzz out. And if we follow him, we are sure to run into Riku along the way." Mickey explained. The four keybladers ran after Buzz to find Riku.

**ROWROWROW**

Woody had just introduced Riku to Jesse, Prospector and their horse Bulls eye.

Jesse had a red cowgirl hat with white trim, a white shirt, cow skin pants, and red yarn hair.

Prospector had a black hat, white hair and beard, and a red shirt with blue overalls. He also carried a pick-axe with him.

Bullseye was a brown horse with big eyes, and seam lines going down his sides.

"So have you three seen anybody around here?" Riku asked the three.

"I'm sorry Riku, but you're the only new toy here." the Prospector explained.

"Sorry." Jesse said. Bullseye nodded his head in agreement.

Riku sighed. He then looked around the room, and noticed a vent. "Well guys, it was good meeting you, but I should go find my friends." Riku explained.

Riku then started walking to the vent until Woody called his name. "Riku wait up!" Woody yelled.

"What is it?" Riku asked the cowboy toy.

"Can I come with you? I need to get back to Andy's." Woody explained.

Riku thought about it. "Sure. C'mon Woody."

"Fine leave!" Jesse said angrily. "Just like Emily!" Jesse then climbed into a window sill.

Riku and woody looked at each other. Woody then looked down sadly. "I think I better go talk with her." Woody said walking towards Jesse.

Riku walked over to the Prospector. "What's wrong with Jesse?"

"Jesse was once like Woody. She as well had an owner. Her owner's name was Emily. Emily used to play with Jesse everyday. But like very human, Emily grew up. Emily gave Jesse up. Gave her to a toy-store. That's where Al found Jesse." Prospector explained.

"That's terrible." Riku said sadly.

"That's the life of a toy." Riku explained.

**ROWROWROW**

"There it is! Al's Toy Barn!" Manny yelled. Manny was right. Al's toy Barn was across the street from them.

"So how do we cross?" Peter asked.

"Leave it to me!" Donald announced. Donald Summoned Master Magician to his hand. He then pointed the keyblade up. "Aeroga!"

Buzz and keybladers then shot up high into the air. "Lean towards the bush." King Mickey yelled. The five did just that. They landed in a bush on the other side of the street.

"Alright let's move!" Buzz commanded. They all ran towards the toy stores front door.

**ROWROWROW**

The inside of the Toy Barn was lined with rows and rows of toy there were also many people walking around the store. In the front of the store was a picture of Al in a chicken suit.

"So where do we head Buzz?" Mickey asked.

Buzz thought this over. He had no clue where to go. "I guess we move forward." Buzz said. The group ran forward into one of the toy isles.

The gang ran from one isle to the next searching until they found something. "It's Al!" Buzz yelled.

Al was a big guy. He wore jeans and a brown checkered shirt. He was balding with little black hair and beard. He also had glasses. "After him!" Buzz yelled. Buzz charged after him.

As the keybladers got ready to follow, Neoshadows and dusks appeared in-between them and Buzz. Buzz stopped and looked back shock. "What are those things?" Buzz asked.

"Heartless and Nobodies. Now go! Well catch up!" Mickey yelled. Buzz nodded and ran after Al.

Neoshadows jumped at Mickey, but he jumped in the air avoiding the attack. "Thunder!" Mickey yelled, causing bolts of lightning to go down on one of the dusk's heads. The dusk withered away.

Donald rushed at the Neoshadows with Master Magician in hand. He stuck the keyblade into the Neoshadows. "Fire!" Donald called. The fire made the Neoshadows explode from inside out. It withered away into darkness.

A dusk tried to strike at Manny. He used his trunk and knocked the dusk into the air. He then used his keyblade and cast a blizzard spell at, destroying it.

Peter flew up into the air. "Aeroga!" Peter shouted. He swiped his keyblade sending a tornado to fly at the remain heartless and nobodies making them fly into the air. Peter flew at them in air and slashed at them taking care of them.

"Alright guys, we gotta go find Buzz!" Mickey commanded. The four ran to the end of the isle. When they got there they saw Al walking out of a room carrying a bag. He was heading towards the exit.

The bag opened a little revealing Buzz inside. "C'mon guys." Buzz whispered. The four keybladers followed after Al and jumped into the bag.

"So Buzz." Donald started. "Did you find out where Woody is?" Suddenly the sound of a car starting filled the gang's ears.

"Were heading there now." Buzz answered.

**ROWROWROW**

It was an hour or so since Woody went up to talk with Jesse, and Riku was waiting to hear what was up. Suddenly Woody and Jesse came down from the window. Jesse had a big smile on her face. "Woody just had a great idea!" Jesse said with a huge grin. "We should all go with him and be Andy's toys!"

"Are you crazy?" Prospector yelled. "Were going to China with Al! Remember! Were going to the Toy Museum."

"But Prospector…" Jesse started to say.

"No!" Prospector yelled. "Now get into your cases now!"

"Hey Stinky Pete! If Jesse and Bullseye want to come with me, they can!" Woody yelled.

"I guess ill have to make you get into your boxes then!" Prospector snapped his fingers. Three nobodies then appeared.


	28. Woody's RoundUp

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney related characters in story**

"I guess ill have to make you get in your boxes then!" Prospector snapped his fingers. Three nobodies appeared. These nobodies looked like a king, queen and knight from chess. They were called the Soulless Soldier. "Soldiers! Get them in their boxes! But dispose of Riku!"

The soldiers flew at the toys. "Woody! Get Jesse and Bullseye to a safe place, ill handle these guys!" Riku yelled. He summoned his Keyblade and charged at the soldiers.

The soldiers shot at Riku with their rifles, but he sent blasts of darkness at the bullets destroying them. Riku then jumped and threw the Keyblade at the queen and knight obliterating them. The King charged at Riku swining his sword at him. Riku blocked it and swiped at the nobody. They exchanged attacks at each other, but the king was to quick and kicked Riku to the ground. The soldier knocked the Keyblade away and held the sword at Riku's throat.

The final blow was about to be given, until a ball of light shot at the soldier destroying it. Riku looked around to see where the light came from. "Mickey!" Riku yelled happy to see the mousy monarch.

"You okay Riku?" Mickey asked helping his friend up.

"Fine. Thanks." Riku replied.

"You might have beaten my soldiers," Riku and Mickey turned around and saw Prospector. He held Jesse in his grip with a pic axe to her neck. "But you aren't going anywhere!"

"Let her go!" Woody yelled

"Not a chance cowboy!" Prospector shouted

Woody jumped onto Bullseye and rode at Prospector at full speed. "Let go off Jessie!" Woody's hand then started to glow. A Keyblade was now there.

The head was a rope tied in a circle, the shaft was brown leather and the keychain was Woody's sheriff star. The name _Tumbleweed_ went through the all keyblader's heads.

Woody swiped at the pic axe knocking it out of Prospector's hand. While Prospector was stunned, Jessie jumped on Bullseye and rode away from him. "Are you alright Jessie?" Woody asked.

"I think so." Jessie smiled. Woody and Jessie jumped off of Bullseye when they got back to the group.

"Way to go cowboy!" Buzz yelled.

"Buzz!" Woody said giving his best friend a handshake.

"You think you won?" Prospector walked towards the group. "You think you can get away...Think again."

A portal of darkness opened up. A pitch-black horse walked through. His mane was all fire and its eyes were blood red. The heartless symbol was on its saddle. Prospector walked through the portal before it closed.

A barrier then shot up blocking Riku, Woody, Donald and Manny from the others. They summoned their Keyblades getting ready for battle.

The horse heartless charged at the Keybladers leaving a trail of fire behind it. Woody swung his Keyblade around and the shaft turned into a lasso. He aimed it at the heartless and jumped onto it. Woody rode around on it until the heartless became tired. Then he hog-tied the heartless. Woody then slashed at the heartless.

Riku joined in by sending dark firaga at the horse. The heartless broke free of the rope and charged at Riku. Riku then tried a move he learned from when he was in The Castle that Never was.

Riku's Keyblade disappeared and melted to darkness. The darkness then took form of Ansem's Guardian. Before the heartless horse hit Riku, the Guardian swooped down and picked it up.

While the heartless was in the air, Donald aimed his Keyblade at it. "Watera!" Donald called. Water drenched the heartless making the flame die down.

Woody then whipped the horse with his Keyblade lasso.

Riku jumped onto Manny. Manny stomped down on the ground, creating a shockwave. The heartless was thrown up into the air. With all he had, Riku put all his darkness into Way to Dawn and threw it at the heartless. The impact of the Keyblade made the heartless explode in a burst of darkness. A heart came out and floated to Kingdom Hearts.

"Good work Buzz!" Buzz congratulated patting Woody on the back.

"Thanks." Woody said. "Now let's get home." Woody put his arms around Jessie and Bullseye. "All of us"

"Woody, hold on a second." Riku said. Riku and the others explained to Woody how they needed him to come along with him now that he has a Keyblade.

Woody summoned Tumbleweed. He looked at the blade and then looked at Jessie. "Ill come back for you Jessie. I promise." He then turned to Buzz. "Keep them safe space ranger."

"You bet Sheriff" Buzz smiled.

With one last farewell, the group along with Woody, took off toward their next world

**Keyblader # 8**

**Keybearer: **Woody

**Keyblade: **Tumbleweed

**Weapon Pre-Keyblade:** Lasso

**Abilities Pre-Keyblade: **Lassoing

**Abilities Post-Keyblade:** Longer lasso


	29. A Beast Once More

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney related characters in story**

"Wow!" Kairi and Mulan said in astonishment.

Sora and the gang had just teleported down to Beast's Castle. The castle had changed a lot since Sora's last visit. The castle that used to be dark and mysterious was now white and bright. The gargoyle statues the once surrounded the castle were now statues of angels. The group was standing on the castle in front of the bridge.

"The castle is so beautiful!" Kairi cooed.

"A little fancy for my taste love." Jack stated. "But there might be plenty of valuables for Jacky to take." He thought, with a smirk appearing on his face.

"C'mon guys." Sora said heading toward the castle. Sora knocked on the big door.

While they were waiting for someone to open the door, Goofy spoke up. "So how do you think Belle and Beast are doing?" he asked.

"I hope they're doing alright. Hopefully, there are no heartless or other enemies around." Sora answered.

"I'm so excited to see Belle again!" Kairi said happily. "I haven't seen them since Hallow Bastion."

"So what should we know about this place?" Mr. Hikari asked his son.

"Well…there's a tea cup, a kettle, a French candle, cranky clock and a beast with a bad temper." Sora summarized. Everyone except Goofy looked absolutely baffled at what Sora had just said.

"The lads gone crazy." Jack whispered to Shrek. Shrek nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the door to the castle opened. An elderly woman, with a purple and white maid's outfit stood in the doorway. She smiled and ran to Sora and hugged him. "Sora! Goofy! So good to see you dears again!" the woman cheered in an English accent.

Sora was freaking out. Had he even met this girl before? "Umm, do I know you?" Sora asked the woman confused.

The woman stopped hugging him. "Oh I forgot. You, Donald and Goofy had left before the curse was broken," the woman explained.

"Curse? Wait…," the realization hit Sora like a sack of bricks. "Mrs. Potts!" Sora said dumbfounded.

"Yes diaries," Mrs. Potts said with a gentle smile. "Now come in. Ill explain everything."

**ROWROWROW**

Mrs. Potts led the group into the ballroom. In the ballroom, Sora spotted three other people. One of the people was a skinny man with a long face and brown hair. The second man was a big man with a round face and a big curly mustache. The third figure was a child. He had short orange hair and big blue eyes.

"Sora!" the kid yelled, running over to him.

Sora picked up the kid. "Hey there Chip." Sora said with a smile. "How have you been?"

"Great!" Chip answered happily.

"Its good to see you guys too, Cogsworth and Lumiere." Sora greeted.

"Sora!" Lumiere greeted with a think French accent. "Good to see you again as well my friend!"

"And you too Goofy!" Cogsworth shook Goofy's hand.

"I see you have also brought along more friends this time." Lumiere walked over to Kairi and Mulan. He grabbed their hands and kissed them. "Pleasure to meet you madams. I am Lumiere. And you are?"

"Kairi." Kairi introduced blushing.

"Mulan." Mulan blushed as well.

"And this is Shrek, Jack, and my dad." Sora introduced the three keybladers.

"So guys," Goofy asked the former pieces of furniture. "When was the curse lifted?"

"After you guys left," Lumiere started. "We had another ball because of the nobodies ruining it. The Prince and Belle found their love for each other and the master turned back into a handsome prince." He explained. "We are actually about to have another one tonight! Please join us, wont you Sora and friends?"

Sora looked at his fellow group members. They nodded at him. "Thank you will!" Sora accepted.

"Splendid!" Lumiere said . He then looked the group over. "But you guys cant dance in those clothes. When the Prince comes down, we will see if he has any clothes for you."

"Sora! Goofy! As well as Kairi!" a voice greeted from the door. The man had long wavy orange hair with a blue and yellow suit with a white undershirt. He had black pants and boots.

Standing next to the man was Belle in her yellow dress. "Beast!" Sora and Goofy yelled.

The Prince laughed. "Please, please. Call me Adam." He said with a smile.

"Belle!" Kairi yelled happily. The two girls ran up to each other and hugged.

"It's so good to see you again Kairi." Belle said with a smile.

"Master," Lumiere started. "We were just telling Sora about the ball we are having. They would like to stay but they need clothes to dance in."

"Of course!" Adam stated. "That's no problem! I have plenty of suits. And im sure Belle has a few dressed you two ladies can wear."

Without another word, Adam led the guys into the West Wing for suits, and Belle led the girls into the East Wing for dresses.

**ROWROWROW**

The dance had started and all of the guests had arrived. The guys had put on their suits but the girls had yet to come down from the East Wing.

Sora was wearing a black suit, with a white tie. His crown necklace hung around his neck as usual.

Goofy wore a gray suit with a green tie around his neck.

Jack also wore a black suit, but his tie was red and silver. Hi hat was off, but he had kept his bandana on.

Adam did not have a suit that would fit Shrek. So Shrek was stuck wearing his clothes he had come in.

Mr. Hikari wore a brown suit with a black tie.

The group was all doing different things around the party. Jack was standing in a corner of the room, drinking a bottle of rum he brought from the ship. Shrek was eating at the buffet table, and Goofy and Mr. Hikari were talking with other guests from the party.

Sora and Adam were talking. "So Sora, what has brought you to the Castle?" Prince Adam asked.

"Well we came to ask if you would come with us." Sora explained. "You see, Maleficent is back. And now she's working with an evil Keyblader named Xehanort! They are planning on taking over Kingdom Hearts again. They have Heartless, Nobodies and a new kind of monster named Unbirths. So I was wondering if you could fight with us in an upcoming war."

Prince Adam frowned. "I'm sorry Sora, but I can't leave Belle or my castle. Plus without my old strength I wouldn't be much help." Adam explained.

"It's alright Adam." Sora said with a smile.

The room then went dark. A spotlight found Lumiere standing in the middle of the room. "Ladies and gentlemen. Introducing Princess Belle and her friends Kairi and Mulan!" he announced.

The spot light switched to the three girls. Belle was dressed in her bright yellow dress with her brown hair put back into a bun.

Mulan was in a pearl white dress with her hair put back into a ponytail.

Kairi was wearing a sparkly red dress that matched her strawberry hair. The dress was snug in the front and back making Sora, (and every other guy in the room) jaws drop.

As Kairi walked towards Sora, Kairi saw the way looked Sora looked at her and giggled. "So Sora, how do I look?" Kairi asked spinning showing off her dress.

"Sora was speechless. He swallowed hard. "Beautiful." Sora said.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Lumiere's voice rang. "Grab a dancing partner, the music is about to get slow."

"Come on Sora!" Kairi yelled happily. She grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

Jack walked over to Mulan who was sitting in a chair. "Care to dance love?" Jack asked holding his hand out to her.

Mulan was shocked. She was hesitant, but took Jack's hand. "Sure Jack." Jack and Mulan then stepped out onto the dance floor.

The room Sora once knew as an empty un-used ballroom was now packed with couples dancing to the slow music with their true loves. Everything was perfect. Except for the one thing that Sora had forgotten. He didn't know how to dance.

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Yeah Sora?" Kairi answered.

"I kinda don't know how to dance…"

Kairi giggled. "Its okay Sora, just follow what I do."

Kairi grabbed Sora's hand and put his other hand on her waist. Sora blushed and tried to look away, but Kairi saw and started to blush as well. "Okay, follow my step." Kairi instructed. They moved back and forth to the music. "Good job Sora." Kairi said with a smile.

Sora smiled back at her. They moved closer to eachother. Their faces getting closer and closer until…

**BANG**

The door to the ballroom burst open. Walking into the room was a man with black hair put into a ponytail and had bulging muscles. He had a handsome face, red shirt and boots. On his back he carried a bow and arrow. "Hello Adam!" the man walked forward. "Or should I say Beast?" the man said with a smirk.

Following the man were groups of Unbirths. These monsters had Robin Hood hats and black bow and arrows, with the unbirths symbol on their chest. These were known as the Anarchy Archers.

"Gaston!" Adam yelled in an almost…growl? "Get out of my castle!"

"As if Beast! Besides im not here for you." Gaston snapped his fingers. An Archer appeared behind Belle and took her over to Gaston.

"Adam!" Belle screamed trying to break free of Gaston's grip.

"Belle!" Adam and Sora yelled.

Adam, Sora and Kairi ran at Gaston until a giant green flame took form in-between them. When the flame went out, Maleficent stood in its place. "Maleficent!" Sora, Kairi and Goofy yelled.

Maleficent smiled a wicked smile. "Hello there Sora. I see you have acquired a few more keybladers. No matter. I have what I came here for." Maleficent grabbed Belle.

Adam looked furious. "You get your hands off her witch!"

Maleficent turned to Adam. "Ahh Beast…" she started.

"It's Prince Adam to you!" Adam screamed.

Maleficent scowled. "You dare raise your voice at me?" she raised her staff. "You may not look like a beast anymore, but you shall always be a beast! You lived a beast and now you shall die a beast!"

Adam began to glow. He grabbed his chest in pain. He knew this pain all to well.

Maleficent opened a portal of darkness. "Good work Gaston." She then walked through taking Belle with her. While the gang was busy watching Adam, Gaston and his crew ran from the castle.

Adam was lifted into the air. His body began to change. His bones began to shift making sickening cracking noises. His back started to expand, tearing the fabric of his shirt. His hands grew large and rapidly started to sprout hair, the nails growing into filed claws. His legs became triple jointed. His face grew hair as fast as the rest of his body. His nose and mouth turned into a snout and black horns came from his head.

Adam was once again….the Beast.


	30. Rumbling Reunion

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney related characters in story**

Beast looked down at his hands. They were hairy with filed claws. HE then felt his face. Horns and a snout were there. He shut his eyes tight and looked down at the ground. Suddenly, Beast burst out in a rawer. Beast looked around the room at everybody's faces. They were in shock and disbelief. He couldn't look at them, not now. Beast ran toward the door on all fours and burst threw the doors, leaving everyone to think about what had happened.

"Poor Beast…" Goofy said looking at the door.

"Ill go talk with him." Sora said walking toward the door.

**ROWROWROW**

Sora walked into the Beast's room. The bed was broken, pictures flung to the ground and claw marks all over the walls. Beast was sitting near the window.

"Beast." Sora started.

Beast grumbled. "Leave me alone Sora."

Sora continued. "C'mon Beast, you need to lighten up."

Beast turned around and rawred. "I said leave me alone!"

Sora was taken back by Beast's sudden outburst. "Okay Beast. I thought you might have wanted to help Belle. I guess I was wrong."

Beast looked down sadly. "Sora…i'm sorry."

"You need to cheer up man. We can save Belle! All we need to do is beat Maleficent." Sora explained.

Beast walked over to Sora and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Ill come with you guys."

"All right Beast!" Sora cheered.

"But first things first. I need to find Gaston."

**ROWROWROW**

Sora and Beast returned to the ballroom and saw everyone waiting. They all looked at Beast worriedly. Beast caught on to this and smiled. They smiled back at him.

Sora looked around and noticed that his dad was missing. "Where did my dad go?" he asked.

"He said he needs to go check something out." Kairi replied.

Sora looked confused, but shook the feeling off. He could take care of himself.

"So what are we going to do mate?" Jack Sparrow asked.

"Were going to find Gaston." Sora answered the pirate.

"But gawsh Sora, he could be anywhere by now." Goofy said worriedly.

"We should split up." Mulan suggested.

"Right." Sora nodded. "Goofy and Shrek, you go look in the village. Jack and Mulan, you guys go check out the forest. And Beast, Kairi and I will search the rest of the castle."

Everyone nodded and went t their assigned stations.

**ROWROWROW**

Goofy and Shrek arrived in the village to see the buildings burning and the villagers running around and screaming.

"Oh no!" Goofy yelled terrified.

Shrek looked around and saw what the villagers were running from. "It's the Archers!" Shrek yelled.

Goofy summoned Master Defender and Shrek summoned Starseeker, and they ran into action. "Shrek! You stop the heartless from destroying anymore houses." Goofy instructed. "I'll handle these fellas!"

Goofy pointed his Keyblade at the Archers, ready for them to attack. The Archers sunk into the ground. When they arose, they were circling Goofy bows pointed at him. They shot the arrows at him.

"Barrier!" Goofy yelled. A barrier of light blocked the arrows and then shattered. The shattered pieces hit two of the Archers, while the others jumped out of the way avoiding it.

An Archer came bolting at Goofy with a hunting knife in his hand. Goofy held out his Keyblade to his side. He spun around like a tornado crashing into the nearby heartless.

While the heartless were dazed from the attack, he bashed them with the Keyblade knocking them all the way to Kingdom Hearts. With all the heartless gone, Goofy dismissed his Keyblade.

Goofy saw Shrek walking up to him with most of the villages following him. "Good going Shrek!" Goofy said with a smile.

"You to Goofy." Shrek smiled. "Not a heartless in sight."

Suddenly a blue haired girl ran by the two. She looked like she was being chased. "Gawsh," Goofy looked confused. "What do you think she's running from?"

Goofy was then pushed down by a boy running past them. It was Mr. Hikari. "Sorry Goofy!" he yelled back still running.

"Ven?" Goofy asked getting off the ground. "Wonder where he is heading."

"Looks like he's heading towards the castle." Shrek pointed out.

"Lets get the villagers all sorted out, and then let's follow him!" Goofy said. Shrek nodded and helped the villagers home.

**ROWROWROW**

Jack and Mulan were walking down a trail in the forest.

"I'm tired." Jack complained. "How about a little snogging? Me and you. You and I. us." He said with a devilish smile.

Mulan turned around angrily. "This is the fifth time you've asked and the answer is still no! I'm engaged!" Mulan yelled.

"Bugger." Jack took out his flask and took a big swig.

The ground began to shake. It then burst open revealing a giant heartless. The heartless was a giant plant with razor sharp teeth and leafs. It was green with the heartless symbol on its head. It was called the Carnivine.

Jack summoned Follow the Wind and Mulan summoned Hidden Dragon and they ran at the monster. The Carnivine sent vines at them. The vines grabbed their legs and picked them up. It threw them in the air about fifty feet away.

"That didn't work." Mulan said rubbing her head.

The Carnivine shot seeds out of its mouth towards the two, and they were as fast as bullets.

Jack swiped his Keyblade around sending a tornado at the seeds. The seeds were sucked into the tornado and sent towards the heartless and exploded on impact making the heartless stumble backwards.

Mulan ran at the heartless, shooting fireballs at whatever vine tried to grab her. The Carnivine brought up its saw-like leaf hand and swatted her away, but Jack helped her up.

"Listen love. I got an idea. We can't run up and attack the thing. Follow me, I got an idea." Jack ran straight at the heartless with Mulan in pursuit on his trail. They stopped when they were within ten feet of the heartless. "Mulan!"

"Let's do this!" Mulan yelled back.

Jack and Mulan stood back to back with both keyblades sticking up. Jack sent up a giant tornado and Mulan shoot fireballs into it. The tornado swirled with flames. They sent it flying at the Carnivine. They repeatedly made them sending one after another at the plant. The heartless rocked back and forth, vines sinking back into the ground. "Let's finish this!" Jack and Mulan yelled. Follow the Wind had wind flowing around it and Hidden Dragon had fire swirling around it. They jumped at the Carnivine's face and slashed at it.

The Carnivine fell to the ground and faded into darkness with a heart floating up.

"You fight nice for a lady." Jack said with a wink. Mulan smacked him in the face. "I might have deserved that." He said rubbing his cheek.

Suddenly, the blue haired girl ran past them, with Ven right behind her. "Wonder what has him in such a hurry." Mulan wondered.

"I wonder if that blue haired girly is single." Jack stated suavely.

Mulan grabbed Jack by the ear and they started waling towards the castle.

**ROWROWROW**

Sora, Kairi and Beast were walking in the castle. They had been looking for Gaston for hours.

"We looked in the West Wing." Sora stated.

"Check." Kairi said looking tired.

"We looked in East Wing and dungeon." Sora said.

"Mhmm." Beast grumbled. "I don't know where to go next."

"What do you Donald and Goofy normally do to find something, Sora?" Kairi asked.

They were walking down the stairs in front of the ballroom. "Well normally we just walk around until heartless show up." Sora explained.

As if on cue, Archers appeared in front of the entrance of the castle. "Yeah, like that." Sora said summoning Oblivion to his hand. Kairi summoned Destiny's Light and Beast bore his claws.

"Glad to see you could make it this far Beast!" Gaston jumped down from the balcony in back of the heartless. "I was beginning to think the darkness in you heart had finally turned you into a heartless." He said with a smirk.

"Gaston." Beast growled through clenched teeth.

"Give Belle back!" Sora yelled.

"Now why would I do that boy?" Gaston laughed. "She'd make a beautiful heartless." He smirked evilly.

Beast growled so load he shook the castle. He lunged toward Gaston. Gaston was too quick though and shot an arrow into Beast's shoulder. Beast roared in pain, while Gaston left the castle, leaving the keybladers with the heartless.

"Beast!" Sora and Kairi yelled. They ran to Beast, and Kairi cast curaga on him. Beast then got up and jumped over the heartless and out the door.

"I guess it's just me and you Kai." Sora smiled.

"Let's do it!" Kairi smirked running at the heartless.

Sora jumped up and threw the Keyblade like a boomerang at the enemies cutting three in half.

Kairi ran into the middle of the Archers and started hacking at them. Sora joined her in the middle and stood back to back. "Pearl!" Sora shot balls spheres of darkness out of Oblivion, while Kairi shot spheres of light out of Destiny's Light. They made contact with every heartless, clearing the entire entrance hall.

"Let's go help Beast!" Sora said running out of the castle with Kairi behind.

**ROWROWROW**

Sora and Kairi ran onto the bridge to see Beast and Gaston savagely fighting with eachother.

Gaston was slashing at Beast with his hunting knife, and Beast was blocking each attack with his claws. "Give up Beast!" Gaston yelled.

"Not until Belle is back!" Beast growled.

"Beast!" Sora yelled summoning his Keyblade. Kairi stopped him.

"No Sora. This is his fight." Sora frowned but dismissed his Keyblade.

Gaston struck at Beast again. Beast was quicker and knocked the knife from the hunter's hands. Beast let out a rawer and picked Gaston up by the throat with one hand. Gaston tried to kick free, but Beast wouldn't budge.

Beast walked to the side of the bridge, glaring at Gaston. Gaston had a look of terror on his face. "Please! Please don't kill me!" Gaston cried. Beast snarled.

Sora looked horrified. "Beast no!" Sora cried. Beast looked like he had no intention of having the hunter let go.

"Beast! What would Belle think?" Kairi cried.

Beast looked stunned. His eyes were wide as he looked down at Gaston. The words hat hit him. Hard. He then narrowed his eyes and snarled. Beast brought Gaston to his face. "Get. Out." Beast growled throwing Gaston to the ground.

A light flashed in Beast's paw. When the light left, Rumbling Rose was in it. Beast jumped a bit in shock. "Way to go Beast!" Sora and Kairi cheered.

Beast ran to Sora and Kairi. "Why do I have this?" Beast asked curiously.

Kairi spoke up. "I think I know. When Beast sparred Gaston, the light in his heart must have increased, letting him wield his Keyblade." She explained.

Beast looked at the Keyblade and smiled. "Now I can save Belle."

"Don't get to used to the blade Beast." The three turned around to see Gaston with a bow aimed at them. "You won't be around much longer to use it."

Before he could fire the arrow, a block of ice came out of no where and hit him square in the chest. He stumbled backwards onto the edge of the bridge. Gaston lost his footing and fell off the bridge.

Sora, Kairi and Beast ran over to the side, but didn't see Gaston. All they saw was a portal of darkness closing.

They looked back and saw a girl standing in the middle of the bridge. The girl had dark blue hair. She had a black sleeveless tank top, with a red ribbon making a cross on her chest. She had baggy white sleeves starting at her elbow to her hand, and a white and blue dress with black shorts underneath. She also had knee-high stockings with silver shoes with metal wings on them.

"Aqua." Sora whispered.

"Who?" Kairi asked looking at her boyfriend.

"Hello Sora." Aqua said sweetly. "Your father told me you'd be here." Aqua's eyes then drifted over Kairi. She ran to her and hugged her. "Oh! I thought id never see you again!" Aqua started to cry.

Kairi looked confused. "Uhh…who are you?" she asked.

"I'm your mom sweetheart!" Aqua said threw tearful eyes.

"Mom?" Kairi asked with wide eyes.

"I'd understand if you don't remember." Aqua sated turning away. "When Radiant Garden was attacked, I had to make sure you were safe. So I sent you to Destiny Islands. I knew Ven would watch over you. One of the effects of the spell I put on you to get there was memory loss."

Kairi stared at Aqua. She was speechless. "Kairi? You okay?" Sora asked worriedly.

Kairi had tears rolling down her eyes. She bolted towards Aqua. They met in a tight embrace.

Ven, Goofy, Jack, Shrek and Mulan ran from the other side of the bridge. Goofy smiled and looked at Ven.

"I think she knows." Goofy laughed.

**ROWROWROW**

Everybody had met back in the ballroom. The chandelier began to glow and Kairi and Aqua entered the keyhole. They pointed their keyblades at it and sealed it.

"Well its time to go." Sora said.

"Come back soon dearies." Mrs. Potts said.

"You got it." Goofy said with a smile.

Sora and the gang with the new addition of Aqua and Beast were transported back to the gummie and headed towards the next keyblader.

**Keyblader # 9**

**Keybearer: **Beast

**Keyblade: **Rumbling Rose

**Weapon Pre-Keyblade: **Claws

**Abilities Pre-Keyblade:** strength

**Abilities Post-Keyblade: **enhanced strength

**Keyblader # 10**

**Keybearer: **Aqua

**Keyblade: **Rain Storm

**Weapon Pre-Keyblade: **None

**Abilities Pre-Keyblade: **None

**Abilities Post-Keyblade:** Enhanced Magic


End file.
